The Unforeseen Destiny
by Oddity Empress
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own World of Warcraft or lore. i own only the OC's the come and go.**

* * *

"Focus, Palette. I know you can do this. You've done this before but as a cat." a low baritone voice stated. Palette huffed out a breath in irritation and opened her eyes to see her older brother shake his head while he flicked his left ear. "This should not be any different than being able to change into your cat form."

"Yes, but if you remember, Ezhaw it also took me a year to even get the cat form." Palette said looking at the ground with a slight glare. "I was so hoping to be able to go with you on your town routes too."

Ezhaw sighed standing up and shook his mane. "Patience sister. The time will come when you'll be able to get your deer form." he turned to start walking towards the hut in the distance but stopped to look back at his sister. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm going to try and see if I can't continue to get my deer form. I'll see you later brother." he nodded and continued towards the hut leaving Palette to take a deep breath and started to focus her mind.

She could feel her cat form slide over her but she held it at bay, focusing on another form. This one that stood tall and had a prideful air with mighty antlers that was close to the surface Palette could feel the form trying to take her and shift her body, but something was being held back. Taking a deep breath she blew out slowly letting the calm winds surround her and the feel of the grass whisper in her ears as she let nature become her being. Her focus of the Earthmother.

Suddenly with a shout of pain as the form flooded her body shifting bones, muscles, and stretching them in places. What felt like hours, took only seconds as she laid on her side breathing hard from changing into her deer form for the first time. This had also happened when she had gotten her cat form, but thanks to her brother, she had been prepared for it for he stated all forms hurt the first time as it adjusted the body for it.

With shaky legs she fought to get up from her side. At least this time she knew how to walk with four legs, though she would have to get use to the longer legs of the deer. A grunting snort and a heavy shove of her body, she stood upward looking at the brown fur that covered her with darker swirl shapes cutting through for a simple design. With a shake of her head she felt the large antlers and could see part of them as they were in her top eye view.

Walking forward a bit she let herself get a feel for the longer legs and the weight on her head that she was unuse to. After a few minutes of walking, cantering and running she decided to do a few rear bucking and shouts in her joy that came to the forefront. Once she settled down she ran towards the hut to show off her newest form.

Eskola felt the wind whisper to her as she glanced up at the form that was running towards her. She smiled at seeing not the human girl, but a deer. Hoof steps came from behind her announcing that Eskola's son was coming towards her kneeling form.

"She finally did it." he stated then snorted with pride for his sister. "Only fifteen and has learned to shift into two forms already."

"For a human learning to be a druid she is doing good." Eskola said then glanced back to her son. "That is because she has a good teacher. You would be a good teacher to younger druids to be, once you are wiser."

At that he gave his mother a small soft snort and a bow of the head. The fast paced hoof falls and excited breathes told the two that Palette was coming close to their area. Palette slowed down to a prance and circled her brother and mother founding she finally stood eye to eye with her brother in this form and could see the sun glinting off his black horns.

"Shift back so we can talk, my dear." Eskola said getting up as Palette did as told.

"Mother! I did it! Does that mean I can go onto the route with brother now?" Palette asked with a grin trying to hold herself from jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Yes, Palette, you can but remember to remain in your deer form since you will be pulling the cart." she reminded then added softly. "But only when you are pulling the cart."

"Of course mother!" she said and gave her a hug before turning to her brother and shifted to her deer form as she followed him to the cart to pull it this time.

"Ready sister?" Ezhaw asked and she gave him a nod of her head and began to pull the cart full of herbs and odd things to Bloodhoof village.

It took them only an hour to reach the village. Palette had only been there a couple of times and was excited to look all around her and the taurens that wondered around. She even spotted several of her age that were playmates of hers growing up.

"Ezhaw Blackhorn!" both turned to find a dark brown furred Tauren coming towards them. "Good to see you! And what's this? Palette in deer form?"

"Vihoik Youngwater, it has been too long since we last seen you." Ezhaw grinned and both males griped forearms in greeting. "And yes, Palette just gained her deer form and will now be helping with taking loads into the towns."

Vihoik nodded. "Congratulations, young one. You make our people proud with your continued learning's." he told her before turning to Ezhaw. "You are doing well with teaching her, maybe one day you will be the one to be teaching other young ones after Gennia retires."

"That will be still decades away, Vihoik. If you are still here later this week we will be back and then we can go and hunt like old days. For now we must meet Wunna and Moorat to see if they would like any of our goods."

"May the spirit of the Earthmother guide you." Vihoik said in goodbye as Ezhaw and Palette made there way to Wunna.

* * *

"You did good today, sister." Ezhaw stated when they had set up camp for the night near the village after finalizing trade with the people here. "What helped you push the last barrier to earn your deer form?"

Palette looked over to her brother seeing his curiosity in his eyes. "I could feel the form just under. Like a blanket covering me from getting to it and it would not move. Each time I tried to reach it, it would not come and I became frustrated. So, this morning I did something different."

Ezhaw watched his sister talk seeing how much of a young druid she has become even if she was not of Tauren blood to make her connection to the Earthmother easier. He saw how much she had worked to get to this point seeing she was one of the few human to become a druid or may be the only one.

"I took a deep breath like you always tell me to letting my mind become free. I let the whispers of Earthmother become my focus. I heard the winds and the grass caress me as a whole. It was almost like they were talking to me." she glanced to him with a confused look as the flames light flickered over her face. "Is that even possible? I thought only shamans were the ones to hear the spirits?"

"We would have to consult the shamans. We will ask them once we reach Thunder Bluff. None have ever heard of a human to be able to hear the spirits." Ezhaw said. "Were you able to hear what they said to you?"

She shook her head. "That is the thing, brother. I knew they were talking to me but…I do not know how to put it. All I know is that as they talked to me, I was able to rid myself of the thin barrier and learn my form. I am grateful for their help, but it makes me worried. I am human, not Tauren. I should not be able to even know if a spirit is talking to me."

"Be at peace, sister. We will have answers soon by tomorrow. Now let us get some sleep. You will need your strength for the journey." Ezhaw said calmly but heard a soft sigh leave her lips as he made way to lay on his fur pallet.

"Yes, brother." she agreed also laying down then looked to her brother. "I love you."

He gave her a soft snort seeing as it was harder for him to give her a smile, so he always gave her a soft snort to let her know he heard and that this was his form of a smile. "I love you as well. Sleep well."

* * *

 **This is my first time doing a WoW story. so if i mess something up please for the love of the Earthmother tell me! i know most of the warcraft story when it wasnt a muiltey player game so if i ooc someone let me know so i can fix it and quick. i wouldn't mind knowing what your thoughts are on this first chapter since this has been something i have been trying to work out for two to three years now and finally have started some sort of a story with it.**

 **Also, i did do some research on Garrosh since im wanting him to be a major part of this story, but i'm having trouble figuring out how to write him seeing as he changes so much from BC to MoP. i will be truthful, i somewhat suck at keeping characters in cannon and this story is something im wanting to truly keep in cannon really bad since this is a favorite game of mine.**

 **till next update R &R**

 **UPDATED 12/11/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Palette glanced all around her at the sights and sounds as they made there way into the city. This was all new to her to see this city and she was finding it a bit overwhelming. So many aurens and orcs could be seen moving around and sometimes she could spot a troll or an undead. And the smells! So many different beings were starting to cause a headache to form, making her want to get out of her deer form but she couldn't since she was tied to the cart.

"Peace, sister, all will be well once we find a place to do trade with." Ezhaw said knowing what his sister was going through having never smelled so many new smells at once. Since shes never been to Thunder Bluff it was a bit of a risk since only taurens knew of Palette and her human heritage. "You know that here you need to stay in that form for your safety."

All he got was a deer grunting call that held annoyance clearly for him to read. Glancing back at her he gave her a pointed look. "Then risk it."

At that answer she gave a stomp of a forefront hoof and huffed but followed him to his usual spot to set up the cart as a temporary trade stand. Ezhaw started to untied her from the cart as he ran a hand over her fur to help smooth out some of the ruffle that had begun to form. With a toss of her head she went around the back so she wasn't as visually seen and laid down maybe to get some more sleep if she was to be stuck in her deer form.

"Cairne Bloodhoof, come to gather more herbs?" Ezhaw asked spotting the leader of their people.

Palette's head shot up at the name as she stood, getting a better look at the Tauren leader, stumbling as she found her footing. She knew her brother met some very well known people, but Cairne Bloodhoof was not one she even thought of that he knew. Seeing the large form of Cairne made Palette want to be like a little kid seeing her favorite person.

"No, I was just wondering the market to see how the people were doing." he simply replied.

Both turned to look at Palette when she gave an excited snort, eyes lit up as she stared at Cairne. Ezhaw sighed knowing who she was getting excited for. "Cairne, meet my sister, Palette. Palette meet Cairne."

Cairne gave her a bow of his head to which she returned with excitement caming around to meet him full on as best as she could in her current form.

"Why are you still in deer form, young one?" Cairne asked and she looked to Ezhaw.

"She is the human child." Ezhaw answered. "Too many of the horde here for her to be safe."

"Ahh, I remember now. I brought you here and it was Eskola that said she would take you in. I must say for a human, you are becoming quiet the young druid."

Palette lowered her head and scoffed a hoof around in her embarrassment. Of all the people, Cairne was giving her a complement, this made her want to be the best druid for her people. She couldn't wait to tell mother of this!

"Since you are here, Cairne, maybe you could help answer some unusual questions. Are any of the shamans available?" he asked the leader.

"They are not busy that I have last heard. Many are getting ready for the for the Midsummer Fire Festival." Cairne stated.

Palette snort at her brother and bucked her head letting him know she wanted to go to the festival. Ezhaw glanced towards her. "I only asked because it seems the spirits were talking to her."

"The spirits? She is druid, not shaman." he said intrigued about this human. "Maybe once you are done for the day you can come see me at the shamans tent and I will have them help see what the spirits wanted from this young one." Cairne said and Ezhaw nodded.

Once Cairne left, Ezhaw continued to work the trades earning a good amount of money, but by tomorrow, they would be on there way towards Orgrimmar. Soon, they made their way towards where most of the shamans would meet throughout the day. Once inside of the shamans tent Palette let her form shift to her human form and did a full body stretched with arms reaching into the air.

"Do you know it is hard to try talking without being able to." Palette stated with annoyance towards her brother who only gave her an amused look. "And what am I going to do when we reach Orgrimmar? Staying in my deer form like that is going to be torture. Not that I am complaining about being able to shift, it is just tiring to stay in a form with no ability to talk."

"Fear not, sister, you will survive that ordeal." he replied with a hint of amusement but could hear her mutter that it was unfair. "It is sister, but you are the only human to be Horde. Many would think you a spy and not Tauren."

She gave a sighed and crossed her arms. "But how am I to prove my loyalty is for the Horde, for the Tauren, my people? There must be a way to prove that I am?" she asked him unsure.

He laid a large hand engulfing her shoulder. "Time will tell sister, you just have to be patient that things will start to come to light." Palette nodded and made her way over to him to give him a hug to bury her face in his brotherly comfort to which he returned. "It is hard being in the darkness not knowing what an outcome will be."

His musk of grass and herbs was something that always calmed her. He had been in her life since she could remember and was grateful for his calm persona during her times of doubt. "I'm scared brother."

He glance down as the girl that was growing into a woman hearing her voice muffled by his fur. "Of what?"

"Of the future. Why was I save from death as a baby? Why was it an orc that found me? If mother and father didn't take me in, who would have? I'm human, I will never fit into the Horde."

Ezhaw gave a hard snort and held Palette in their embrace. "Cast those thoughts from you. If you start to doubt yourself then there is no coming back from it. I will not lose you to those thoughts sister. You were saved from death because you have a destiny. Mother and father took you in because you were an innocent and we do not cast innocents away when they can not fend for themselves. Yes, you are human, but you have the heart and soul of a Tauren and soon others will see that. They many not see it at first, sister, but once they do they will never doubt you again."

He moved a hand to the top of her head to make you look up at him. "You are my sister, not by birth or blood, but by choice and I will never give you up till my last breath. You are worthy to be member of the Horde in my eyes."

Palette nodded and let him go as they waited for others to arrive. "Thank you brother, for everything. It is just hard knowing I may never fit into a world where humans are the enemy."

"It is understandable, but you must have faith and hope that one day it will come to pass." he replied and turned to hear the hoof falls of others coming.

Cairne entered seeing Palette as human this time and greeted her as two others came into the tent after him. He stood with another tauren to the left of the opening while Ezhaw and Palette stood in the middle. What was a surprise was an orc also entered and this made Palette quickly revert to her cat form with fur brisling, but she was not quick enough knowing the look he was giving her.

"It is alright little one. I have known who you were since I found you." he said surprising her as he made his way towards her small feline form. His hands were held up showing he meant her no harm as he kneeled in front of her. She had seen orcs with both green and brown skin and his green skin up close looked a bit brighter. "Would you revert to your human form?"

She glanced to her brother seeing him encourage her to do so and slowly she shifted. She found even with this orc kneeling she barely passed over him in height as she stood, but she could clearly see his blue eyes stare at her. His tusks made him look fierce but she could see he was calm and open for her to look.

"You have some really pretty blue eyes." she finally said after several minutes in silence as both of them looked at each other. His face broke into a grin at that and gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you and you have some pretty green eyes." she couldn't help but smile at that. "I am Go'el, Warchief of the Horde, leader of the Frostwolf clan. It is a pleasure to meet you young druid."

Palette blinked looking at him in a stupor knowing her jaw was probably hanging down. THE Warchief of the Horde. WARCHIEF! She could not believe that she was in the same room as someone so great. The same Warchief that helped to release his own people from prison camps. Same orc that helped her people take back Thunder Bluff from the centaurs. This orc of legend stand, no kneeling in front of her and she was just gawking at him.

She finally came to it when her brother nudged her in the ribs and she bowed. "Warchief, I-I am sorry for gawking…I-I didn't k-know you would be here. I am Palette Nightgazer."

At this Go'el gave a soft laugh pushing lightly for her to right herself, to which Palette herself almost fainted from his touch, and stood himself to move back a few feet from her towards the right of the opening in a loose circle. "It is alright young druid. I am here because not a day ago the spirits had told me it was time to meet you once more and give you help understanding. You have grown much since you were a baby."

"That is the way of things, Warchief." was her reply as she shrugged her shoulder to which Cairne gave a laugh. "What sass this young one has."

Go'el nodded, liking the answer the human had given him, knowing her future she would need it. She glanced from Go'el to her brother hoping she didn't do anything that could get her kill. Ezhaw laid a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

Looking back to the Warchief in his blue eyes she cleared her throat. "Would you know why I could hear the spirits?"

Go'el hummed and glanced to the other tauren shaman, Turak Runetotem, for his opinion to this. "Explain how this came to be so we might have a better understanding of what may have caused this to happen." the tauren asked.

Palette nodded and took a deep breath before slowly blowing the air out. "I was in the field with the hut still in view but far enough away. My brother had headed back towards the hut leaving me to go back to meditating. I was trying again to earn my deer form but each time I had I was never successful. That day, I decided instead of getting upset or frustrated at feeling the form of the deer just underneath I would instead focus of the calm. So I began the breathing excise my brother had always drilled into me since day one."

"Once I had done several breaths, I let my mind wonder to the wind that blew softly around me and the grass as it made its whispering movements. I made my focus to the thoughts of the Earthmother. Trying again to feel the deer form just under and still the thin barrier held me from shifting. Feeling the frustration start to build I quickly refocused back onto the elements around me and let the frustration flow off of me. It was then, I do not know how to say it, but I could hear something talk to me but I could not understand it. In that moment, I felt the thin barrier shatter and my form slide into the deer's form."

Go'el and Turak looked at each other in thought. Turak blew air softly from his nostrils. "This is strange indeed if a human is beginning to hear the spirits."

"But for a human to have grown up as a Tauren does not limit things, in fact, it may grant her a better understanding. Unlike orcs, trolls, and taurens, humans have always been the farthest from nature and in turn can not hear even the slightest whisper from the spirits. "Go'el stated. "We as tribes or clans have always been more in tune to our more animalistic side and made balance with the elements and there raw power. Even the elves are tuned to the balance of nature, but humans daily have ignored this."

"You have a good point to this Go'el." Turak said looking at the druid child closer with his eyes from his spot to the side of the orc. "With a tauren raising her, she has not been influenced by the way of humans and in doing so she is in tune to the Earthmother like us. Being taught the balance and the power the spirits hold over us since she was small has helped to shape her, but that does not explain how she could hear them yet not understand them."

"Does this mean I am a shaman or druid?" Palette asked unsure where she now stood in a class. "But mother said I was druid several years ago."

"You are druid." Turak said and Palette gave a sigh of relief that she was forever a druid since she loved being able to feel the speed and stealth of the cat and the endurance and pride of the deer.

"As for the spirits, I believe that you could hear them but it was your soul that understood what you physically could not." Go'el said. "When you became calm and focused, instead of getting upset and frustrated about not getting passed this barrier, you were able to gain the form. We may never know what the spirit said to you but your soul does."

"All I know is in that one second of hearing them, I was shifting. What could they have said in that time?" Palette asked.

"We will never know." Turak replied. "If the spirits wish to let us know, they will, until that time we are left to wonder."

Suddenly the tent flap open and a brown skinned orc came in making all inside turn to the newcomer. "Warchie-"

His amber eyes looked into Palette's bright green ones for a few seconds before bellowing savagely at her and advanced towards her form. "Human filth!"

Even with being frightened by the dark loathing look that appeared on this orc's face, Palette quickly shifted into her deer form and thrust her head down so her antlers were at the ready and snorted with a stomp of her left hoof. Turak and Go'el took hold of the enraged orc barely containing him. Ezhaw's hands glowed green as he stood in ready position in case he was needed to stop him.

"Garrosh stop this, she is part of the Horde." Go'el stated.

"She is a filthy human! A spy from that putrid Alliance scum!" he screamed wanting at the female that had the stupidity to stand in a challenging posture, even if it was in defense to his charge. "She even dares to challenge me!"

"You charged her, Garrosh." Go'el growled out getting his attention. "She stands in defense to your charge. Stop this and we will explain."

After minutes of waiting, Garrosh glared at Palette but did nothing as they let him go, only Ezhaw didn't let the glow from his hands disappear having heard stories about the hot-blooded orc Garrosh Hellscream. Palette stayed in her defensive stance glaring at Garrosh and gave another snort of air which caused the orc to bear his teeth at her in a sneer. This silent, unspoken challenge was not unseen by the others wondering what would happen later.

"Garrosh, this is Palette Nightgazer and her brother, Ezhaw Blackhorn. Palette, Ezhaw, this is Garrosh Hellscream." Go'el said turning to glance at Garrosh who had grunted.

"I do not need to know the human scum's name nor of the traitor to the Horde." he simply stated earning Palette to toss her head up and down to show every inch of her antlers and stomping the ground at the insult he threw at her brother. "You want to go filth?" Garrosh began to egg her on.

"Palette stop." Ezhaw softly said, but it made the druid pause in her actions. After seconds passed, she did as told but held her head high in pride while glaring deadly at the orc who in turn did the same.

"She was found by me and was given to the tauren's to be raised as one of them. So she is indeed Horde." Go'el informed his old friend's son.

"She will never be Horde" Garrosh spat angrily.

This statement fumed Palette like never before, she couldn't remember if she's ever been this pissed before now. With that she shifted again and stood as tall as she could in her five foot, six inch tall frame. "I will prove my loyalty is for my home, for my people, for the Horde!" she hollered at him with fisted hands at her side.

"And how do you plan on doing that scum?!" he roared back, grinning at the flinch she gave away and the fear that showed in her eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel. First draw!" she roared back at him also baring her teeth and narrowing eyes.

Before any of the others could stop it Garrosh stomped his foot and screamed in anticipation at fighting the female human. "I ACCEPT!"

* * *

 **hopefully i did Garrosh justice. R &R please!**

 **UPDATED 12/11/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing back and forth, she rung her hands and stared with wide eyes. She was scared, no better yet, terrified of the fact she is now going to be fighting an orc. One that is severally taller than her, has more muscle, and to top it off would pummel the fuck out of her in vigor. Ezhaw watched his sister try to gather herself even as she shook in fear and went to stop her pacing to look up at him.

"Oh Ezhaw! What did I do?! I challenged an orc to first draw. What was I thinking? He just riled me up so bad that I wasn't thinking! All I could think is how he insulted you by calling you a traitor, then said I would never be Horde. That bastard! Who is he to say I am not Horde!?" Palette spewed out quickly knowing that in a matter of ten minutes she would be fighting him in hand to hand combat with a twist as they were going to be given a dagger for a weapon and knowing orcs Garrosh was sure to use it quickly.

"Calm, my sister, yes you did this in the heat of the moment and cant back out, but you are holding our honor up by fighting the one who was placing our honor out in a foul manor." Ezhaw told her. "You know how to fight, mother and I made sure of that knowing you would need all the help in our world you could gather. Show others that even if you lose, you fight for your honor and the honor of your family. Keep that in mind and things will happen."

Palette cased her eyes to the ground. "I'm scared Ezhaw, no terrified to fight him. He just made me so angry by being in his presence. I need to gather my thoughts for the battle but I'm terrified brother."

Laying a hand on her shoulder she glanced up at him with vividly fearful eyes. "I would say to you, you are a coward for not being afraid. This is something you are going to be doing alone, something new that you have never done before. It is okay to be afraid especially if it is your first duel. Fear is a natural emotion that helps to shape us, it shows that it is possible to overcome anything if we put a mindset to conquer it."

A tent flap opened to show Turak looking into the area at them. "It is time."

They nodded and Palette took a deep breath trying to calm her fear and nerves as they made their way to an arena for the fight. "We have taught you in fighting, since this is hand to hand use your surrounding." Ezhaw said lifting a hand to the sky showing that the time of day was getting close to the sun setting then to the ground. "The elements are all around us."

They came up to a crowd of trolls, orcs, and taurens that had gathered in the hour of waiting for Cairne to announce a dual to first blood would be happening at this time. The announcement of a human fighting Hellscream made the crowd that gathered large. Palette held her head proudly letting the wind lightly brush her light brown hair around and ruffling the colorful feather that were tied into her hair. Some from the hunts she had done and some as gifts.

Whispers broke into the crowd at seeing the human women and spilt to make an opening for them to pass. Standing ready was Garrosh on the sandy ground of the arena watching as she came over the barrier giving her a mocking grin. She turned to Turak who gave her a simple dagger to be belted to her side and both fighters were told to use them as last resort. Turning to face Garrosh, she stared into his amber eyes as he sneered at her. He could see the fear in her eyes but gave her some points for turning her expression to a stony façade as she made her way to the middle to meeting him there with a few feet inbetween them.

"This is a hand to hand combat of first draw." Go'el stated to the gathered crowd that had given a loud cheer. "Let us bare witness to this fight."

Palette shifted into a fight stance as Garrosh copied moving her hands at the ready and relaxed her body even though she wanted nothing but to be tense the entire time looking into his eyes as he did her.

"That the match begin!" Garrosh roared charging her small form with a fist drown and ready to fly through the air to meet her cheek. The quickness of his movements was not lost to her as she did several back flips. Then she dived to the ground between his legs and rolling to stand just when he started to use his other fist to punch her if she had not move to do the dive.

He turned to find her, but was not quick enough and his knee buckled to the ground and she roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. He screamed in rage as he swiped his right hand to back hand her in the side making her fly several feet away and roll to a stop. Quickness was her main use as she found her feet and watched him get up and glare hatefully at her with bright amber eyes. The battle was starting to excite her in ways she didn't think it was possible and this confused her, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind trying to stay focused on surviving with her life.

Throwing both fist into the air he gave a hellish scream making many in the area cover their ears as he gave another charge at her. Her right side hurt and her ears hurt from his name sake since she couldn't take the chance of him getting at her by covering them and possibly her eyes out of instinct. She didn't move as he got closer feeling even the earth shake at his stomping weight. Within the last two seconds she jumped as high as her body could physically let her to grab onto his right shoulder to use it to further give her height as she pushed her hands from there place. He took another step foreword not able to stop his charge that soon and she was held in the air with several inches between them using her left leg to shoot backwards to kick him in the back of his head again. This time, he stumbled with his momentum carrying him to the ground as Palette landed in a tuck and roll on the ground to quickly stand on her feet backing away ever ready.

With her smaller form by far compared to his, she was pulling all of her wits just to stay on equal grounds with the orc. Garrosh quickly got up and they both circled each other, sizing each other. The crowd was whispering at how long this human was still standing. Many were giving the female some respect since this was Garrosh Hellscream she was up against.

Garrosh suddenly ran at her but she readied herself to dive to the right. He saw this movement and threw out his arm gripping her arm and pulled her harshly to him letting her go, earning a gasp of pain from her lips with his harsh pull, as momentum carried her to him, he punched her in the cheek. She fell to the ground crying out from the pain that exploded on the side of her head and he fell on her to grip her neck. She gasped and clawed at his arms, feeling each muscle through her nails that raked at his skin. He barely felt the scratches she was giving him as he sneered at her in glee at finally getting her slippery ass and leaned down closer to her to be inches from her face.

"Now I have you, you bitch." he growled at her.

Palette was running out of air and she was desperately trying to think of how to get out of his hold that she knew she could never break. Staring at his eyes with fear, yet also elation, for her life doing the next best thing that came to her mind. With quick movements she grabbed his head with both hands and shoved it down to meet her lips to his. She felt him instantly slacken his hold on her windpipe but she didn't let go holding him there for several seconds before he gathered his bearings and flew backwards away from her looking at her with wide eyes before hardening them with venom as she held her neck coughing in air.

She smirked seductively at him as she got up while thinking he would make a good mate. He had the prowess in fighting and it was starting to mess with her mind a bit not realizing that this was why she was getting excited at fighting him when minutes ago she was scared shitless. "You didn't taste that bad for an orc. Want to do it again?" The crowd was silent as seeing her force him into a kiss then beckoned and taunted him to her for more. What was this female doing?

Both combatants stood waiting. Garrosh glared at her as she gave his figure a look before straight into his eyes with an intensity of a wolf watching its prey. He was growing cautious of her now not liking how intently she watch him as they began to circle each other. This time she was the one to charge him taking him by some surprise as she jumped with an arm stretched out and grabbed a hold of his left tusk tightly with her left, letting her body weight take them both down to the ground. They rolled around as Garrosh give her a few punches that weren't at full impact since the rolling made it hard.

Throughout that time, Palette held onto his tusk and when Garrosh flinched from pain exploding across his chest and right side they froze. With both paused he looked down at his chest, her hand still griping his tusk followed the movement, to see a red line starting from the middle of his chest to stopping just inches from his bottom rib on the right side seeing the dagger in her hand as it lay on the ground. Blood flowed freely and he turned her to see she was also bleeding from both cheeks, a broken nose, and a line of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Both stared at each other as she let go of his tusk letting her fingertips lightly glide down the tusk, lips, and his chin before letting her hand still in the air between them as Cairne and Go'el came running to them.

At seeing both bleeding he ended the match. "The challenge was a draw!" Go'el shouted making the crowd erupt in loud cheering at the fights outcome of no victors.

Ezhaw ran over to his sister seeing that both were frozen in there spots with Garrosh pinning Palette down. He has never been scared in his life when the two began fighting. Seeing her face bloody was something he never wants to see again. Go'el helped Garrosh up as Ezhaw gathered Palette up in bridle style to make his way to the cart. Once he set her down he began to heal her wounds but the bruises stayed.

Her face held the purple and blue bruising on both cheeks and over her now healed nose. Her neck showed the ordeal of being almost chocked to death and when he had her show her side he narrowed his eyes at the large bruise that had formed over most of her right side.

"You did good sister." he finally said to her as she laid on the pallet of fur letting her body rest from the ordeal.

"I was so scared." she weakly stated to him. "I barely landed any hits on him. All I did was dodge."

"It was your first challenge and it was alright for you to be scared." Ezhaw replied calmly patting her hair softly.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes not moving her head. "Am I old enough to think about mates, brother?"

This question surely surprised Ezhaw. "What do you mean, sister?"

"I will be sixteen within the month and during that fight, I felt something change." she stated giving him a confused look. "I wasn't looking at him as an enemy that had insulted us halfway into the battle. I don't know what changed but I started getting excited at fighting him. Every muscle I felt from him was exciting to me and it was the same when I felt his grip on my neck. I should have been scare of my life ending but it was the exact opposite. Am I going mad?!"

Ezhaw gave a bellowing laugh at her words. "My dear sister, this is natural to feel this way when fighting the opposite sex. You are a young female that is coming into her prime and you happened to fight a very strong male that awoke in you a primal need. Do not fear this primal need for it helps us find our match in life."

Palette nodded then looked to her brother in fear. "Does this mean I have already found my mate for life? I just met the orc!"

He gave her a chuckle. "You have found one of possibly many other suitable mates. You still have time for finding a good mate, sister. But fate has been known to be mischievous to us."

"What about you brother? Have you a choice in a mate?"

"There is none so far. I have been challenged but none were giving a right feel to me and i the same to them. Fighting each other is like testing your ability to last, to see how you would survive, shows your skills that you possess, shows the one searching for a mate if they are the one they would want at there side for the remainder of their life." he stated as she listened. "Fighting one such as Garrosh and getting a draw showed him your adaptability to your surroundings by using his movements to your advantage, your wits to think out plans in seconds before using them, and quickness to evade his attacks or give him a surprise. He may not know this but you also showed how much of a mate you would be."

"Adaptability is a good quality for mothers to have in dire situations. Being able to usher their young to safety while being able to make ways out, if there was no way." He said giving her an example that would make someone finding a mate look for. "It may be years later when you find a mate you think is worthy of you so do not dwell in just this one since there will be many others pinning after you."

Palette nodded settling into her bed. "Did I prove my worth to be a Horde member?" she asked him softly.

He stayed silent for a bit. "You have earn the respect of many here as they had first hand witnessed your fight with Hellscream. Word will spread like fire of the human who fought him and a draw was the result. It is a small step, but you are making your way up. Rest sister, we make for Orgrimmar."

With a small nod she fell instantly asleep from the battle. Ezhaw stood looking at the stars for several minutes before hearing footfalls coming towards them. Turning he found Go'el and Garrosh heading towards them.

"Ezhaw how is she?" Go'el asked then heard a snort of air coming from Garrosh at his question of the human.

"She sleeps. Though she will not be able to pull the cart in her shape with all the bruising on her side." he stated and Go'el nodded.

"She put up a good fight, didn't she?" Go'el asked glancing back at the younger orc having seen what she pulled on him.

"She was too slippery for my tastes." came Garrosh's growling reply touching the bandage on his chest glaring at her sleeping form.

Go'el shook his head before turning to the tauren. "Will you be heading to Orgrimmar?"

"That is our last stop before heading back home."

"Then we will see each other again at that time. The Midsummer Fire Festival should be starting by the time you make it there."

"That was part of the plan. Many customers coming and going."

"Then I bid you a good night and save travels." Go'el said leaving them with Garrosh walking after him giving the human female a last glaring look.

* * *

Forcing one hoof in front of the other as pain blossomed at her side but she pushed it to the side needing to do this. They had awoken to the morning light getting ready for the journey to Orgrimmar. With resolve she shifted, which was a little painful from her bruises, before her brother could informed her that he would be the one pull the cart till she healed.

"Being stubborn will cause you more injury." he told her as they made there way out of Thunder Bluff hearing whispers from others passing them by.

" _It's the druid female that took on Hellscream."_

" _A human female took on Hellscream? Was she sane?"_

" _I was there! She even had to guile to kiss him and then taunt him for more."_

That last one had Palette wishing she could take that part back a million times over. It was the first intimate thing she's ever done in her life and it was towards an orc she was battling just to gain the upper hand. It worked like a charm, but in her mind she could have done something different.

They made there way slowly on the road as Palette fought through the pain of her side and to breath slowly and easily as they walked. Ezhaw glanced at her here and there making sure she wasn't overtaxing herself by trying to prove she was strong even if she was in pain.

"You need to rest sister. You will make them worse if you continue." he stated and he gained an annoyed snort from her. "Palette Nightgazer, you will stop now."

Hearing her full name made her freeze in mid-step. It was very rare that her brother used her name since he always called her by sister or young one. Turning her head to looked at him as he stood to the side of the cart looking at her with hard eyes. Taking this moment he undid the cart and let her free.

"Shift and help me with the cart." he said and shifted into his deer form. His form was a darker shade of brown with dark gray patterns of looser swirls and like his horns, his antlers were black. He move to the spot for the cart to be hook up and at this Palette sighed and did as told before moving to the cart to painfully get up to lay in the seat that was in the front. Ezhaw followed her with his eyes making sure she was on the cart before moving.

Laying on her unbruised side she let the sun warm her skin and let the voices of the birds and animals fill her ears. She began to meditate since that was all she could do for now and that she hasn't had the time these last few days to reconnect with herself.

* * *

 **Tally (Guest): Thank you for the review! And as far I know about the other Horde leaders, I plan on slight showings but that may change.**

 **R &R please! I really appreciate it!**

 **UPDATED 12/11/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay fair warning! There is rape mentioned in this chapter so the rating level has gone up.**

* * *

Feeding the fire a little more wood Ezhaw heated up the pot for breakfast knowing Palette would wake just a little after it was done. She was known for not being a morning person but once food was presented to her she woke up fully. Giving the vegetable soup a taste after cooling it down some he stirred it once more before moving to wake her.

"Palette, it is time to wake my sister." he gentle told her earning a sleepy moan and turn of her body.

"But I was having such a good dream brother." she groggily replied giving groan this time.

"And what was this dream about?" he asked moving back to the pot to take it off the fire for it to cool.

Her face scrunched up in sleepy thought. "I don't remember much of it but I could clearly see a little girl running in a field."

"Hmm, did you see the girls features?"

"No, just that she was wearing a light blue dress and long black hair, but that was all I remember." she sat up as she said this and stretched her arms and upper body before flinching at the sudden flare of pain at her side. Even with it being only two days since her duel the bruise still got her at times but at least she was now able to pull the cart. By tonight they would be in Orgrimmar to set up for the next few days of the festival that had begun today.

"Here eat and once done we will head out." Ezhaw said handing her a bowl filled with vegetables and chunks of snake and rabbit meat. Both ate in silence letting the sounds of nature surround them as they woke to greet the morning sun.

It was during there time packing up that they saw a lone figure walking down the road. The closer the figure got the more they could see it was a male blood elf with shoulder length blonde hair. He wore what looked like red and gold priest robes so both assumed he was a priest. Once everything was set Palette started to pull the cart onto the road just as the blood elf was passing them.

"Are you on your way to Orgrimmar?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, we are hoping to sell goods there by tomorrow. Do you care to join us?" Ezhaw asked as they walked.

"I see no reason not too, since we are all heading to the same destination." he replied and gave a bow of the head. "I am Duleald Redstrider."

"Ezhaw Blackhorn and this is my sister Palette Nightgazer." Ezhaw introduced.

Duleald looked at the druid in deer form. "Palette? As in the human that took on Hellscream?"

"Why do you ask, stranger?" Ezhaw asked letting the blood elf hear the warning in his voice.

"Oh no! It's not what you think, I swear on the sunwell. It is just I was there to see the fight between the orc and the human and I must say you were brave taking a brute like him on." he said the last towards Palette in awe. "As a priest I know I could never take a warrior like him head on in single combat."

"So you are a priest, we assumed you were from your clothes." Ezhaw stated slightly waving a hand toward side in the direction of his robes.

They soon walked in silence to which Palette was glad since she couldn't say what she wanted being in her currant form and half the time the idiot of a blood elf didn't read well into body language like Ezhaw or she could and kept mixing up many of her meanings as she gave snorts, stomping, head tosses, and the little cue from her overall body. It had gotten tiring quiet fast for her and she found she was not a fan of the air that surround the blood elf either.

That night once they reached Orgrimmar, Duleald said his goodbye and split from them going in a different direction which she found she gladly thanked the Earthmother for this. They headed into the busy streets looking for spot that would be good to set up for the night as many other venders began to close shop. Finding one Ezhaw let Palette free and made sure the cart was good and locked before going towards and inn not far from them. Palette wore a clock that hid her from prying eyes as Ezhaw got them a room for the next several days.

* * *

Garrosh glared at the spot he had come upon in the market. There sat the filthy human on the cart talking to a troll about herbs that were in her hands. Did she not know she would be dead by now if she didn't have that Blackhorn with her? He could see many orcs giving her sneers and glares but she ignored them and continued to work with her customers. He could still feel the light brush of her fingertips on his tusk and chin still that made his blood boil. Her boldness will get her kill.

Suddenly there eyes meet and for a few seconds he wait for her to move before making his way down the street getting closer to their cart. She had just gotten the money from the troll feeling something or someone was watching her. When she looked up she found it was the amber eyes of Garrosh. Her body froze, then when he started making his way towards them her breathing quickened and her heart beat faster but she continued to hold his hard gaze until he just passed by to continue his way down the street.

Her eyes were wide looking after his retreating form. Yes, she was still scared of the orc but who wouldn't when he gave off an aura of rage and his eyes were filled with hate that was directed solely at her. But even being scared of him she couldn't deny that she had found him unusually attractive. Glancing down at her hand that was pressed to her chest she felt the thrumming of her fast heartbeat before glancing back at Garrosh finding he had turned his head to glare back at her before being swallowed up in the crowded street. What was going on with her? Not even of her woman age and she was already looking at a male that caught her attention.

"Are you alright sister." Ezhaw asked seeing how she held herself in confusion. Palette shook her head. "I am alright brother, just thought I saw something." he gave her one last look before tending to another customer.

"What is a human doing here in Orgrimmar?" Palette turned to see a brown orc with brown eyes glaring at her. "Are you a filthy spy?"

Palette returned the glare. "I'm loyal to the Horde and my people the Tauren."

He scuffed at that and shouted. "Sure you are, you Alliance scum!"

"I'll show you and any other doubter that my loyalties are for my people!" She returned his shout bearing her teeth at him and narrowing her eyes. There shouting gained the attention of other as they passed by intrigued by the human and orc shouting.

The orc's face suddenly broke into a grin as he laughed loudly. Many of the ones that had turned to see the commotion fell uninterested once the orc began to laugh "My, my, you have a deadly glare for a tiny human female. I can see now why you took on Hellscream. Your glare could rival his fury."

At his unexpected turn in demeanor left Palette wondering what had happened. "I am sorry, I am Kru'Gen Strongfang and you are Palette?"

She nodded her head at his greeting or his unique way of greeting she should say. Suddenly a Vale Screecher came floating over to them gaving Kru'Gen a greeting as it settled on his shoulders. "You're a hunter?"

"Yes and this is my companion, her name is Windsong." he replied.

"Can I touch her?" she asked having never felt a Vale Screecher before or had seen one up close. Kru'Gen nodded taking a hold of the serpent gently and held her so Palette could run her hand over the feathered head. "Wow, such vibrant colors."

"Found her injuried and helped to heal her up. Since then she has been with me for a year now." he informed Palette just as Windsong gave a screech and took off into the air. "Say, you want to go throw some torches?"

Ezhaw glanced there way having heard the entire conversation to see Palette look to him. "May I brother? Just for a little bit?" Ezhaw studied the young orc hunter seeing that he was only a good two to three years older than Palette. "You may but before you go, come here." she gave him a big grin and skipped over to him as he bent lower towards her. "Remember there are other possible mates to be found." he told glancing at the orc that was patiently waiting to which Palette nodded in understanding giving him a hug before letting go and the two young adults made there way to throw torches.

* * *

"You're the first human I've seen this close up." Kru'Gen said to her.

She shrugged. "I honestly haven't seen a human either. I have always lived with mother and brother near Bloodhoof village. Human maybe what I look like but I am tauren in my heart and soul. I hear stories how humans don't connect to Earthmother and it scares me to think what I would have become if I was raised with humans. Would I still be as connected to Earthmother like I am now?"

Kru'Gen thought about it. "Who knows what would be. All we can know now is what we make of ourselves."

"For only being slightly older than me you sure are wise." Palette said cheekily at him making him look away sheepishly from her.

"No, just wise with remembering lessons from mother." he replied giving a small chuckle. "That is good that you do. There are times I do not know what I would do if I did not have mother to take me in." Palette said as they sat down near a large bonfire the had been set aflame with the setting raze of the light.

Kru'Gen looked around before settling on the flickering flames taking a deep breath. "I know how you were brought to live with the tauren."

Her head shot up at this discovery. "What do you mean?" he glanced at her before continuing. "My father was with the Warchief when they attack a village with report of an Alliance army that had camped for the night. It was not a large army but small enough that they had killed a third before alarm went up. It was a swift battle and quiet, that as my father and the Warchief passed by a barn they could hear pained screams of a young woman and the shouting's of a man."

"Hearing what the man was doing, they forced the barn doors open to reveal a heavily pregnant and young women laying on the ground weeping with blood and bruising all over her barely covered body. The man that had been forcing himself on her, was an officer of the army. Warchief took care of him quickly while my father found a blanket to cover the frighten woman. She was beyond terrified but they had to find her help. So my father picked her up and carried her to the shamans for them to help her."

"My father told me that when the shamans took over her care that she had been damage severally and it had caused her to go into labor. The shamans did what they could but with her body already broken her spirit was quickly passing, so they did the only thing they could and that was to cut the unborn baby out of the young woman's womb."

Palette stared into the fire being told how she had come into the world. It was such a violent beginning that she lost her birth mother to one of her own kin in such a vicious and immoral way. Humans were despicable. Never to know the connection of Earthmother or to relax at the sounds of nature like she could.

"Father told me that it was the Warchief that decided the baby would remain with them and that father told the Warchief he would care for the baby. When the Warchief told him that orcs may not be the best choice to raise a human baby father understood, since orc in general don't care for humans. It was then thought that Tauren's would be the best choice to raise the baby and so Cairne brought the baby to his tribe and found a family willing to raise the baby."

"This is a lot to take in Kru'Gen. I was never told how I was found so it made me wonder at times if my birth mother wanted me. This clears much up for me, thank you." she said to him softly putting a hand on his upper arm.

"I had heard about a human taking on Hellscream with no victor and thought that the human had to be the baby that had been brought to live with the tauren. In my mind, it was only right that you knew how fate helped you find a family."

Palette nodded slowly. "It lefts a burden to know what had happened and what came of my birth mother. It hurts to know she would never know me and that she left this world without peace, but if the Warchief remembers her grave I would one day like to see it."

They sat in silence as Palette let the knowledge of her mother come to peace and she was grateful that Kru'Gen didn't say words in that moment.

"Should we get some drinks and food?" Palette asked Kru'Gen to which he grinned in agreement.

* * *

After two more days of trades Ezhaw decided that tonight he would join in the festival before they headed back. Kru'Gen and Palette had made a friendship during that time and would spend time telling stories and playing a few of the games that were set up for the festival. Tonight Palette didn't know what she would do since Kru'Gen told her this morning that he had to go with his father to hunt some wolves that had gone rabid and would wait till she came back to Orgrimmar again.

She also noticed that many of the sneering looks that were giving to her had lessened since hanging around Kru'Gen and several more orc and a few blood elves had began to greet her suitably.

"I am leaving to join the festival. Are you coming?" he asked.

She thought about it and declined. "I think I will head to the inn to rest for the journey back home." Ezhaw nodded and left her to finish locking the cart up.

Making her way towards the inn that was within the far sights of the cart she saw several orc and troll children run by with shouts of joy. As she was walking and watching the children run by she smiled at the sight until she walked into a wall of warmth. Her hands flew up to steady herself and felt muscles tense from under her palms and through the tan shirt. Feeling the wall of warmth turn around for her to see it was an orc she wished she never had the pleasure of meeting and brought her hands away from him like they had just been burned.

"Watch where you are going human filth." Garrosh growled out lowly, sneering down at her to which she sneered back.

"Why don't you just move, orc?" she replied lowering her voice at him showing she wasn't going to back down to him.

This made the orc growl lowly at her turning to stand fully with his front to her. "I'll make you move first bitch."

Him calling her a bitch made her snap and she grab both of his tusk and brought him closer to her leave, narrowing her eyes with fury and venom lacing her voice. "I am not one of the Frostwolves female wolves, you ass!"

He drew back his head making her hands slip from their hold on his tusks forcing her forward into his chest and having to grab a hold of his tan shirt to reclaim her balance. In those few second of being that close to him she could hear his strong beating heart in her ear and felt truly safe for the first time in her life. It didn't last long till Garrosh gathered his thoughts by gripping her arms and shoving her from his person. Any other being would have fled from his wrathful gaze but Palette wasn't looking at his face, but was lost in thought at his heartbeat sounding clearly to her.

"You have a strong heartbeat." she told him softly looking at his chest where his heart was beating.

Not expecting the serene words to be the ones to come forth made Garrosh momentarily lose his wrathful gaze and look at the female with a hint of shock and confusion as she gazed at him with a gentle look. She took a step towards him and when he didn't react to stop her, she went forward till her hand lay on the place just above his heart. Feeling the heartbeat under her palm relaxed her even more and before she knew what she was doing she laid her ear once again on his chest.

Garrosh stood there in shock not knowing what to do or the fact it was a human that was touching him, and with a gentle touch at that. One moment they were hissing and spitting at each other the next she was against him in a manor most would think she was his mate. Looking around he found they were the only ones out in the street which relieved him to no end.

"Filth, remove your self from me." he growled down at her.

"You are safe." was all she muttered showing him she was not even listening but continued to listen to his heartbeat. "And warm. I like that." that was the last straw for Garrosh and so he shoved her again, making her stumble a few steps back. This time he was rewarded with a venomous glare. "What the hell was that for?" she shouted.

"I don't need a filthy human near me, least of all you!" he growled at her, getting back on ground he knew what to do with. "Go find that traitor you so call a brother and leave!"

She growled at him and fisted her hand and stomped up to him with there faces inches from each other. "Why don't you go flip of a cliff! And my brother is not a traitor you pompous dick!"

"Shove a branch up your ass spineless pussy!"

"HA! At least I know I wouldn't get any joy from a lousy male like you! I bet you aren't that great in bed!"

"You wouldn't survive a night with me being untouched as you are!"

"How would you know if I was or was not bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Dickless!"

"Filthy human scum!"

"Repulsive orc vomit!"

"Do I have to separate the two of you!?" an orc yelled over them. Both turned to the orc that interrupted. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Palette's eyes widen when she spotted Go'el standing only a few feet from the two arguing figures and she fumbly made to bow at him. "I'm s-so sorry Warchief!" she stayed bowed not seeing the anger in his eyes at the two.

"Palette, go find your brother." Go'el ordered as she straightened but glared at Garrosh who in turn did the same at her. "GO!" Go'el shouted making Palette run to find Ezhaw. Go'el turned his angry gaze on the young orc. "It hasn't been even a week since you fought her and the two of you are still at each others throats!"

"She does not belong in the Horde Go'el! Send her back to her people where she belongs." Garrosh stated.

"She belongs in the Horde just as you do. She is tauren so respect that." Go'el said giving the final words. "She will forevermore be Horde, you Garrosh are going to have to accept that."

It wasn't long till she found Ezhaw and told him was happened before leading him back to he area of the fighting. Go'el still stood there but turned to watch them come closer. "Ezhaw, I am sorry to end your night so soon, but I could hear those two fighting yet again. I am here to seek an option on what to do with the two of them bickering like children in the middle of the night."

"Well we are going to be leaving tomorrow morning so that would help defuse them exploding at each other until they next meet. Palette will be at home learning more of druid skill so the next time we make for Orgrimmar wont be for several months." Ezhaw explained to the Warchief who nodded.

"Then it is settled. Garrosh you need to head home and cool that temper of yours." Go'el stated before walking away with Ezhaw ushering Palette towards the inn making her go straight to bed.

* * *

 **Tally (Guest): I'm glad you liked the outcome of the duel and yes we all would have wanted to see his face when she surprised him! just think of all the photos that could be used as blackmail!**

 **Till next time R &R please!**

 **UPDATED 12/11/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting cross legged Palette let her mind be blank, yet following the sounds of the birds and rustling of the trees and grass that hid her a little from view. A month had passed since her trip to Orgrimmar and in that short time she gain two more forms. One was the seal form and the other was her bear form that had white fur. Ezhaw also began teaching her more of the druid skills to see which class of druid she fell under and found that she stood to be a Guardian. It would be awhile before she gained her guardian form but she was content to continued to learn until that time came.

"Palette, it is time." Ezhaw announced with his hoovesteps sounding as he came up to her backside. Not batting an eyelash at the sight of her naked form as she stood and wrapped a thin sky blue robe around her letting it hang open slightly on her shoulders. In there culture, clothing wasn't thought to be a necessity item to have but more of an accessory.

Having grown up with this way of thinking, Palette would think nothing of it if everyone started walking around naked as well. In her mind, being unclothed made her feel the nature of Earthmother better and so that was what she thought others should do also. She's seen her fair share of other tauren's having done the same by walking around naked, as well as trolls at times if they showed up in Bloodhoof village.

"Thank you brother." she replied lightly as they headed back to the hut for her to gather and put on her cloths. It was a simple off-the-shoulder tan shirt with dark tan leather pants. She left her feet bare so she could stay connected to the earth this way. Her brown hair always stayed just a little under her shoulders with beads and feathers tied into strands making her hair look wild as she ran hands through it to get at some of the knots. She even gained another inch making her stand five feet, seven inches which surprised her thinking her growth had stopped just last year.

Packing a sack of odds she knew she would need for the route before heading to drop it off in the cart just as her brother was finishing loading it up. Each time he had came back from trip he would disappear for a week up to two weeks at times before coming back loaded with skins, herbs and other odd things that he happened upon. This last trip she wasn't able to go with to experience it because of how she had acted in Orgrimmar with Garrosh. Ezhaw had told her if she had a better attitude this time around she was permitted to join him.

Within the hour they were making their way towards Bloodhoof village. As they came into the view of the village Palette spotted an orc that made her give out a deer call at him. Kru'Gen turned grinning to see his friend come closer and gave her and her brother a wave in greeting.

"Ezhaw, Palette, it is good to see you." he said happily as Ezhaw undid the cart from Palette so she could talk with her friend. One she shifted she gripped his forearm in greeting, grinning widely. "Kru'Gen! A surprise to see you here!"

"I was sent on a quest for boar tusks and cougar meat." he stated. "What brings you here?"

"We are going on our trade route once again." she replied letting him see the goods inside the cart.

"That means you are headed back to Orgrimmar?"

"Yes, Bloodhoof village is first, then Thunder Bluff, and last is Orgrimmar before we head back to home." she supplied him the route.

"Well, I will see you there then. I have to go hunt and get the requested items back before they start to dock my pay." he said in farewell.

"May the Earthmother grant your hunt with a worthy prey." Palette gave encouragement as he fisted his hand into his chest before turning to start his hunt.

Getting back into her responsibilities of pulling the cart they made it to their usual trading spot in the village without any further interruptions.

* * *

The next few days had gone past them as they made their way into the city of Orgrimmar with Kru'Gen having caught up to them in the last day of travel loaded with his bounty of boar tusks and cougar meat. He had given Ezhaw the extra that he had to which Ezhaw said he would give him the money he got from selling them. They split away so Kru'Gen could get his pay for doing the quest while they went to secure a trade spot.

An orcess that had a shaven head came up to the cart looking around. "May I help you?" Palette asked.

The orcess glanced her way before pointing to the boar tusks. "How much for the tusks?"

"Five silvers." she stated to which the orcess nodded fishing out the coins needed for the exchange.

"Ah, dar ya are mon!" both females turning to see a dark blue skinned female troll heading their way. "I be looken everywhere for ya, Agmor."

"So, I go where I please." was the orcess's dark brown eyes rolled around in announce.

"We be needen ta go, mon. Da crocs wont be killin dim selves now." the troll said.

"How many to you have to bag?" Palette asked them in curiosity.

"We be baggin twenty. Croc population be growin fast." the troll answered her.

"I could come and help you." she stated looking at her brother, who had been listening. "Do you know how to fight?" Agmor asked sizing her up. "I have been taught how since I could walk, plus I am a druid."

"The names Agmor and you'll meet Sharptooth once we start heading there. The troll is Groiko Tuskmaul." the orcess said introducing them.

"I'm Palette Nightgazer and this is my brother Ezhaw Blackhorn." Palette replied then gripped each female on their forearm in greeting. Looking towards her brother she almost ask permission if she could go with them but stopped. Two week ago they had celebrated her coming of age in Bloodhoof village so she was now considered an adult that made her own choices. "Brother, I will be back. I am going to go with them to help them and i'll make sure to help you tomorrow." she went around and gave him a hug to which he returned.

He held her gaze, looking at her with pride at the woman she had grown into. "Bring some back so we can sell them." he requested getting her to grin and nod in agreement. With that said and done the trio of females made their way to the area of the croc problem and set up some traps to lure them in. During their time heading to the area Agmor showed her a Mongress bear that was her companion, Sharptooth.

Palette used her bear form to take on one that had gotten caught in one of the traps by pouncing on its back and clamping her teeth into its thick hide and held on for dear life. Groiko cheered savagely at the sight of the fight with vigor while Agmor watched with blazing eyes at the passion the human gave for the fight. Palette gave a grizzly grunt still holding on with her teeth as she raked her claws baring open the muscle from underneath as blood seeped out from the wounds until the croc began to slow in its frenzy movements. After another minute the croc stilled and the druid through her bloody muzzle into the air and roared.

Even shifting back into her human form her face and hands still held the crocs blood which meant she could still taste the blood as well.

"Dat was savage mon!" Groiko stated with eagerness from watching the battle as they came forward to get a better look at the damage. "Well done. Ya fought wit fierceness!"

"Not bad for a human." Agmor praised giving Palette a hard pat on the shoulder as the orcess grinned at her. "If your up to it after we get the quota and a few extra for your brother, I say we go drink."

Palette returned the grin liking the idea. "Friend?"

Groiko and Agmor glance at each other before turning back to Palette. "Friend." they agreed and went back to work getting more crocs.

Once they gathered the pieces of croc tails as evidence for their pay, with a pack of croc meat and skin to be dropped off with Ezhaw, the trio washed off the sweat,blood, and grim before heading to the inn for drinks. This would be the first time Palette would be able to taste mead since she was only just became of age.

Agmor bellowed out a loud laugh at seeing Palette's face give a scrunch at the taste of mead. "Have you never had mead?"

"I only came of age two weeks ago." the druid informed her friends.

"Din ya must drink more mon. Da taste not so bad after da first." Groiko stated chucking hers down before calling another. "Din when ya done wit da first da real fun comes."

Palette's smile grew as she made herself drink the unfamiliar mead flavor but was finding she was enjoying this new experience with other females and finished her first cup as Groiko call for her second. "Reminds me of when I had come of age. My first swig of a mead cup and I was done in. Now it takes a good bit."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty." Agmor answered then pointed to Groiko. "She's twenty-eight. If you only came of age not long ago and you have a tauren for a brother that would mean your only sixteen." she gave the orcess a nod in her correct answer.

Groiko leaned over the table glancing from the orcess to the human with a sly smirk. "So, da ya have a mate in mind yet, young one?"

"No I haven't seen one I like or want." she answered simply a little flustered at the question which made her cheeks become slightly red. Sex was always a topic that she grew up knowing since it was portrayed as apart of a natural thing in life. "I'm still young yet to be in search of one."

"Ha! Dats not da spirit!" Groiko said slapping the table having grown anger at the human's answer. "Ha, ya be young yes, but ya in ya prime. It never early ta start searching for ya life partner."

"Groiko, settle down, how is she suppose to know about your past." Agmor said setting a hand on the trolls shoulder. "She lost her mate during the early days of the third war eighteen years ago. The scourge turned him."

"What was his name?" Palette asked softly seeing the troll's face blossomed in pain at her thoughts of her mate. "Zal'Zan he be." all she could do was take in the trolls three fingered hands trying to show her silent support to which the troll gave a pained but grateful look. "I believe we need something better to do than drink now. How about we go and train together?" Agmor said trying to change the subject.

The other two nodded in agreement until Groiko gave Palette an evil look having pushed thoughts of her mate to the side for the moment to be in the present. "First dis one need be drunk, den we go. I say we drink, den see how bad we be stumblin as we throw da punches. Agreed?"

Agmor gave Palette a evil smirk herself. "Agreed. Bartender bring another round and keep them coming."

"Time ta drink up!" Groiko shouted earning several others who were there to shout in agreement. "Down da hatch!" Palette grinned as the three took a big gulp of the mead.

By the time they left the inn Palette had drank two more cups, Agmor downed ten in succession of each cup, and Groiko changed from drinking mead to a couple cups of bourbon before they made their way outside. They stumbled, using each other to keep standing up while laughing at their feeble attempts when Agmor fell flat on her ass.

"Help me up damn troll!" Agmor shouted as the troll tipped to the side and fell down. "Dis troll think she be done." Palette couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her newly made friends even if she was swaying herself. In her hazy and swaying vision she spotted an orc that made her pissed just looking at him. "There he is!" she yelled gaining her two female friends to turn to try and work out the orc they were seeing. "He's the bastard that hates me and wont quite it!"

"What are you shouting about filth!?" Garrosh growled stomping over to the human. Only she didn't answer him but turned to the troll and orcess. "See that!? Filth! I am not dirty! I know i bathe on a regular basis, yet he calls me that."

Groiko looked to Garrosh from her spot on the ground. "We be drunk, mon, now move ya ass along."

"Why do I always seem to run into this orc? I mean come on, we all know he's gorgeous but that doesn't mean I have to like his attitude for fucks sake." Palette stated crossing her arm as the three present stared at her while Garrosh gave her a disgusted look at the thought of touching this human in that manor.

"Da orc not be my type." Groiko supplied to which Agmor agreed giving Garrosh, who was looking at the trio like they just lost their minds, a squint of her eyes trying to get a better look at him. "The druid can have him, my eyes are for another orc."

"Nope, he wont be touching me anytime soon." Palette stated in a final tone only for Agmor to laugh. "Anytime soon? Hey, Hellscream, want to have fun tonight with her?"

He scowled that the group of females. "I will not fuck a human."

"Oh right, I forgot, I remember saying that I wouldn't fuck you seeing as I doubt you would be that good in bed." Palette growled out in offence.

"Mon, dat was low!" Groiko whispered to Agmor that had crawled nearer to the troll to watch the fight brake out between Garrosh and the drunken druid. "Bet he take her tonight." Agmor gave the troll a smirk. "Ten gold says she gets him sexually frustrated." both smirked and continued to watch the outcome. "Da be a deal."

"You doubt my ability to satisfy a female?!" he hollered taking a step towards her to bare down on her with his height. "Yes, I do you brute! You couldn't even get a blood elf satisfied just by kissing the fuck out of her!" she shouted closing the distance to poke him hard in the chest.

"Dat one was good." Groiko snickered. "Pompous ass blood elves. Think they're so mighty." the orcess agreed having a distain for the night elves' cousins.

Garrosh saw red at the insult she threw at him at saying he couldnt satisfy any female. "I'll show you how good I am!" she wasn't at all prepared for him to take a hold of the back of her head and his other hand to hold her lower back as he crush his lips to hers in a heated way braking her lip open easily when she gasped in surprise. Her brain shut down as she forced back into his demanding kiss showing him with her tongue she wasn't going to back down even by him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder to push herself up more to meet in there heated battle of will.

When she found his bottom lips between her teeth she didn't think on it and bit down hard earning a growl from him, fueling the fire that had erupted and he tighten his hold on her to bring her closer feeling her body mold with his. She gave him a growl of her own as she tasted his blood on her lip. One hand slowly made its way down his chest with her nail grazing lightly feeling each muscle bunch from under her palm and gave a low moan to which he answered by moving his hand from her lower back to grip her ass hard and forced their hips to meet, letting her know how much he was willing to go to show her just how satisfied he could make her.

"Should we brake dim apart?" Groiko asked Agmor still whispering. "No, let them work this pent up shit out for themselves." Agmor answered with a smirk.

Palette was the one to pull back that earned her a heated glare and a deep growl at her as she returned it only stopping to take in more air for her lungs and turned from him "You need to do better." she loosely stated walking from him. This turn of advents stunned not only Garrosh but Agmor and Groiko at how she said it so simply. As if unimpressed even though the two females could clearly see how much the druid wanted this male orc.

They flinched when Garrosh gave out a scream from hell in uncontained rage and charged after Palette to finish what was started. She turned her eyes to his charging form with uninterested eyes. "I thought you didn't fuck humans?"

This statement stopped him dead in his tracks as he heaved in deep raging breaths, scornfully looking that her and fisting his hands at having been denied any release that was pent up inside of him. She gave a roll of her eyes and scuffed. "You would forget that little fact just to prove something so eagerly? Are you in that much of a hurry to show that you truly are bad in bed Garrosh?" she gave her chin a wipe of her finger to see the blood that had smeared there only to smirk at him as she licked the little bit of blood off making a lowly moaning sound as he stared intently at her knowing he heard her.

"Have fun with your release Garrosh." she said in a bored tone before shifting into her car form to blend into the shadows of the night so he couldn't chase her as she made her way back to the inn they were staying at for the couple of days. Halfway there she heard his hellish scream again making her shiver with fur brisling at the sound that didn't scare her but excited her. Once in the room she collapsed suddenly exhausted and promptly passed out.

Agmor and Groiko stayed as still as they could watching the orc heave each breath in rage as he stalked murderously into the night to an unknown designation. Groiko turned to Agmor. "I dink dat was da most entertainment we have seen in da year mon." the orcess nodded in agreement. "Come on, lets head home before Mr. Frustration comes back looking for a fight."

"Ah mon, dis troll is good where she be." Groiko whined but pulled herself up from the ground with Agmor's help. "Do ya dink she remember in da morn?"

"I highly doubt it." Agmor answered with a soft laughing smirk. "We'll have to see our little druid tomorrow."

The troll laughed with Agmor. "Dat we do."

"Dont forget you owe me ten gold." Groiko grunted and waved her hand in dismissal. "Dat will come."

* * *

 **Okay this chapter had to be rewritten several times before i was good with that outcome and hopefully you reader as well. i just couldn't help it but do this to him, but i had to put something in that helped to show that she wasn't going to back down from him just because he hates for what she was born as and not whats being shown who shes made herself out to be. Please leave reviews, i would love them.**

 **Tally (Guest): this chapter introduced Agmor and Groiko Tuskmaul. And i dont think Garrosh will ever stop being a prick as we have seen up too WoD.**

 **UPDATED 12/11/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is on your thoughts, my dear?" Eskola asked her daughter who sat at the table gazing into the air. Palette blinked away her daze to look at her mother. "I met some good friends during my last two trips to Orgrimmar and they had asked if I would join them on hunts once I came back."

Eskola watch her daughters face as she explained. "Why are you thinking about this for?"

Palette sighed. "You know how I want to prove I am apart of the Horde, that I belong here. I have been thinking lately these two months since getting back from the city that in order to do this I have to constantly be in there view so they will know me by face and know I belong with them. To constantly be there to show I am willing to help my people."

"So, you are thinking of moving to Orgrimmar?" at this question Palette looked to her mother with tears. "I don't know mother, it is a thought that has been on my mind. I know my way here, there I will know nothing and I would have to find another teacher to continue my studies. I don't know what to do mother!"

Taking her hand in hers in comfort as Eskola looked into her eyes with a steady warm gaze. "You told me you have made good friends there, yes?" she nodded to her mother. "Then let them help you find your way there until you can yourself. You do not have to do things alone if you look for those that will stand with you and help you fight this tide of uncertainty, my dear. If it helps, stay here until you have finished your studies with your brother. You have learned all forms and only have a few months, maybe weeks before you are a fully fledged druid. In doing it this way, you will be able to fend off those that oppose your right to be there as part of the Horde."

Palette broke down at mothers wise words and moved to be comforted by the warmth of her arms that surrounded Palette making her feel like a child again that was held with love. "Why are decisions so hard to make!?" she sobbed into her mothers chest gripping tightly onto her like she was her lifeline. "They are hard because they have uncertainty that follows them making those that think on them wonder what could and would happen if they took one option and not the other. Decision are what help up move into our future because most of them bring change."

It took Palette a few minutes to gather herself up before pulling from her mother embrace a little to look at her with tears stains down her cheeks. "I think I have made my mind up. I would like to stay here with you and help brother, but I need to prove my loyalty."

Eskola lightly laid her nose on her forehead giving gentle breath the moved her hair slightly. "Then do what you think you must and I will be here for when you need me to help pick you back up."

She gave a sigh, closing her eyes, letting the feel of her mother's love flow through her. "I love you mother."

"And I love you, my daughter. My little druid." they stood for a few more minutes before breaking apart. "Thank you mother, I believe I needed that."

"Anytime my dear." Eskola replied. "Now go find your brother. Your training needs to begin if you are going to Orgrimmar soon."

* * *

Two months had passed as Palette worked hard to finish learning the druid skills and be recognized as a full fledged member. Her fingers traced the druid tattoo symbol that was on the side of her upper left thigh, showing she was a trained druid and had made her first trip to Moonglade to receive it. Only those that were fully trained and recognized may enter Moonglade and she was proud to have gotten that far in her life. Seeing the beauty of Moonglade made her feel as if she belonged there and now she was permitted to go there if she needed to reconnect at any time.

She sat naked with her cloths to the side of her soaking up the moons rays letting her mind wonder. Since coming back from Moonglade she had been busy making arrangements to find a place to live in Orgrimmar while getting her things packed. She had wrote to Agmor and Groiko letting them know about what was happening and Agmor replied that she could house with her since her sister had left to travel around Kalimdor. And so, as the rays of light broke through the dark she stood, donned her cloths back on, before going to wake her brother to start their breakfast.

Since they weren't taking the cart this time to do trade they had made it to Orgrimmar within two days. By later that morning she could see the gates of Orgrimmar and the Horde banners swaying slightly in the small breeze. Agmor met them at the gates and led them to her house to help them bring her things into the empty room. Living in a hut for her life she didn't gather mush possessions and found the room slightly bigger than what she was use to.

Ezhaw gathered his sister in a hug. "Be well sister." she gave him a smile looking at him in sibling love. "You as well brother, since you will be making the journey back alone."

"I have made this trip many times now, do not fear." he chuckled. "I must go now." she nodded and walked with him to the gates before staying and watching him take his leave of the city. It had grown late in the day when he had left but still had enough light that he could make a good distance from the city.

"He will be back soon, Palette. He does his trades here and I'm sure he will write to tell you when he will make his next trip here." Agmor stated leading the druid back through the gates.

"It just feels different staying here and not leaving with him." she stated earning Agmor a chuckle. "Yes, change is difficult to get use to. Give it time my friend."

"Would you spar with me? We will have to stop at the house for my to get my swords." Palette said.

"You know how to fight with a sword?" Agmor asked in interest.

"Learned to wield duel swords when I turned ten since my mother specialized in them. Since she doesn't fight any more she passed them down to me." Palette answered. "Though I've become a little rusty in the years I began learning the druid skills. I try once in a while to work with them but I find having a sparring partner helps."

"I would gladly spar with you." Agmor grinned and the two grabbed their weapons.

Palettes twin short swords gleamed in the moonlight while Agmor held up two larger than average throwing axes. Both weapons were plain but had done good to their masters that owned them over the years. The two females circled each other testing out their limbs before Agmor gave a roar and lunged at the druid with both axes held in the air. Palette step-sided and swung her left arms around hearing a clank when blade met shoulder guard nicking just a bit of skin on her arm. Bring her axes up in a diagonal swing towards her, the druid twisted her body to met her weapon with hers and shoved the orcess away with a grunt.

"Not bad druid." Agmor stated before being put on the defense as Palette charge her in a flurry of short attacks as she twisted her body from left to right in each move. The orcess narrowed her eyes as she crossed her axes in attempt to block her double ark strike. Using this short pause Agmor's leg shout out and flung Palette to the side as she rolled to a stop to quickly get back on her feet. Agmor ran forward with her weapons out to the side before jumping into the air and slamming them down on the crossed swords bring Palette down onto a knee as she tried to block the force the orcess brought down.

Grunting as sweat ran down her face she forced the axes over her head bring Agmor closer to sit on her backside and rolled the orcess over her using her feet to kicked her farther from her person. Both stood to their feet and charged the other swinging their weapons around blocking each hit until both weapons flew from their hands. Palette glanced from Agmor to her swords that were feet from her deciding to charge Agmor and slam her fist into her jaw taking the orcess by surprise. Agmor stumbled to the side trying to gain her bearings when Palette landed a knee into her gut taking her breath away only for Agmor to take her by surprise when she lunged forwards to tackle the druid to the sandy ground.

They punched each other as the rolled on the ground trying to gain the upper hand when Agmor kneed her in the side causing Palette to cringe into her side a little just as Agmor got her feet under her stomach and flung the druid up into the air to land hard on her side to curl up in the pain that came but forced her body to move as Agmor stalked towards her having picked up one of her axes. Feeling the ground in front of her, her hand met the hilt of her blade and quickly gripped it. As both swung their weapons towards each other only to stop short when they felt cold steel of their necks.

Hard breathing could be heard as they stood their watching the other with unreadable eyes before cheering broke through the haze that had them. Taking the weapons from their necks to look around the small crowd that had gathered to watch the two fight as Palette turned to Agmor, who did the same, gaving each other grins before going to retrieve their weapons pairs.

"You fought well, friend." Palette said as they made back to their house.

"As did you. I would not mind you fighting besides me in battle." Agmor replied. "It seems talk of war has been happening lately."

"Talk of war? With who? The Alliance hasn't done much lately that would cause another war." she stated confused.

"Not with the Alliance, with the Lich King and his scrounge army. Their has been rumors that he is stirring."

"How long till it is confirmed?"

Agmor shrugged, "Could be tomorrow that we hear of it or another year."

"That is not much time to get prepared." Palette said in thought.

"We will be ready."

* * *

She was starting to regret moving to live in Orgrimmar these last few weeks. Why, you ask? That bastard prick of an orc. In the first week she saw and heard nothing of him, but then she had to run into his backside, hard she might add, because she had become a messenger that day and had been running the entire city taking and giving them. At least this time he didn't do much since Go'el was standing besides him.

They stood glaring at each other as Go'el sighed seeing they were at a stand still until Palette started it. "Move orc." she hissed.

"You're the one that ran into me human." An improvement, Go'el thought not hearing any insults that didn't included scum or filth, or anything else but what he heard.

Palette crossed her arms and snorted. "So, you want a sorry? OH, wait, I'm not. Nor will I ever be sorry, you ass." Go'el thought too soon.

"I'll make you sorry!" Garrosh hollered taking her by the throat and before anything else could happen Go'el stopped him from going farther by gripping his forearm. "Garrosh enough of this! Both of you!" he said looking between the two in exasperation.

Garrosh slowly took his fingers away from her neck watching the whole time and found she didn't flinch when he had grab at her but only narrowed her eyes. Thinking back to their first meeting he could see fear ever present in her eyes but now, it wasn't there. Was she truly not afraid of him anymore? Standing still as a statue they waited for something else to happen.

"I think you two need to go on a mission together to stop this feuding. What ever happened between you the last time you two met needs to stop. The training grounds were a mess, as if a disaster tore through it." Go'el stated earning a confused glance from Palette. It had been nearly five months since she last saw him, no take that back, she last saw this orc when the Midsummer Fire festival was happening. "The last time I was here, Go'el was just before my brother and I took a couple of months from trade to finish my training. During that trip I didn't see him."

Garrosh gave a snort at that. "You wouldn't remember a thing of what happened since you were drunk."

Her eyes went wide looking at Garrosh. "What did I do?!"

"You insulted my ability to satisfy a female, so I showed you what I could do." He was actually enjoying the way her face bleached when he said this knowing that his vague answer was putting thoughts of what had happened into her mind. "You even seemed to enjoy the taste of my blood when you bit hard on my lip." he stated tapping a finger on his chin seeing her eyes look at the spot.

"WHAT THE FUCK GARROSH!?" she screamed mortified that she had sex with him and backed up several steps from the two orcs. Go'el was stunned himself knowing these two were enemies since they first laid eyes on each other, but to find out that they had done the deed and for Garrosh to state it out loud in such a way. At least they were the only ones around when this came out.

Shaking Go'el's hand from his arm stalking towards Palette with a sly smirk. "I will gladly show you again, if you would like to remember it better this time."

N-n-no thank y-you!" she stuttered flustered, holding up her hands as she continued to back away before turning tail and running from him.

"Did you two actually-" Go'el started but was cut off by the younger orc. "No, the farthest we went was a kiss before she left." Garrosh answered turning to him. "But did you want to?" this made Garrosh stop to think going back to that night and the bold way she left him and answered the other orc truthfully. "I would, if she wasn't human."

Go'el scowled at him. "Then stop thinking of her as human." Both males turned to see an orcess walk up to them having heard him and seeing when Palette ran from them. "She is not one of the Alliance humans, she is Horde. She has proven to me she belongs here as well as to those she meets. She has earned my respect that I once thought no human would, or could, earn."

"Stay out of this." Garrosh growled but the orcess raised an eyebrow at him. "Or what?" she scoffed turning to leave but stopped short after a couple of steps to look back at Garrosh with a hard look. "She may not know this yet or even acknowledge it, but she has you as a mate in mind. Why do you think she did that to you that night? She was testing you to see if you would look past her being human and still take her. You were the one who failed it."

Go'el rubbed his face at the mess before looking towards Garrosh. "I will forget all of this. It will become a headache for me if I don't."

Garrosh ignored Go'el. "How would you know she was testing me?"

"I may have been drunk along with her but I remember what conspired." Agmor stated lowering her voice. "She wants you and only you, but you cant see that. Those words were your own, she just said them to remind you that you don't fuck humans. When you did nothing to finish what was started, you showed her just how true your words were to her." Before anymore was said, Agmor left with a sneer at the orc.

"I take it from what she said, you fucked up." Go'el said raising an eyebrow when Garrosh scowled at him. "Not like I care about what happens to the druid."

"The fact she fought you and had a draw shows she is strong and willing to take you on even being scared." Go'el stated to him when they first met. "Think about it Garrosh, she continues to take you on without backing down. She is your equal."

"She is not my equal!" Garrosh sneered at Go'el. "She will never be."

He shook his head at him seeing that the orc would continue to deny this fact. "Come on, we should be heading to the council." Maybe he should start making them go on missions, but Go'el knew that could also end badly if he were to do that.

* * *

Agmor found Palette pacing back and forth in their home, eyes wide and hand being rung together. "Calm down, Palette."

She spun on her heels and threw her arms out. "How can I calm down when I was just told I had sex with Garrosh!"

Agmor laughed. "Palette, he didn't tell you what happen in detail, did he?"

"He told me enough! And why didn't you two tell me what happened the next morning when i woke up?" Agmor went up to the distraught woman and laid her hands on her shoulders. "You two never did the deed, that is what he left out. I'm sorry, we truly forgot that had happened."

That stopped her mind from racing at the thoughts that ran through her mind. "We didn't?"

"No, you didn't. I was drunk as well but I remember much of what happened." Agmor said chuckling as they sat down besides the table. "You two did kiss very heatedly, I will say, but before it started to get farther along you stopped it and reminded him about how he doesn't bed humans." Palette relaxed at hearing this but glanced to Agmor. "He didn't do anything after you reminded him of his own words. He looked ready to take you until that was said reminding him that you are human born."

Palette sigh before looking at Agmor. "That's too bad, I was starting to take to the idea that I did." both females smirk at that. "Maybe you should show him just how much you are desirable before he cant take it anymore and makes you his?"

"That sounds like a lot of work for one male." Palette stated to which Agmor shrugged.

"Who said I was talking about one male?" Agmor asked earning a shocked look from the druid. "Are you hinting that I use other males to make him jealous?"

"Maybe. Orc males don't take well to others looking at their possible mates." Agmor stated. "You both are equals and orcs only take mates if they stand on equal ground. He sees this but denies this."

"What says I want him as my mate?" Palette grounded out at the thought of him being her partner.

Agmor gave the druid a pointed look. "Your actions says otherwise." she gave the orcess a shrug at that. "He would first have to look past that fact I'm human."

"And he will, he just needs to see what you can do in battle. How fierce you are to others that threaten those you care for."

"Well, war is being rumored about who knows what could happen in those moments." Palette agreed.

"Come, let us go find Groiko for a night of drinking. It has been awhile since we were last together." Agmor said getting up.

"Lets just hope I don't run into Garrosh while drunk again." Palette stated as they left.

* * *

 **Tally (Guest): I realized that Palette didn't have any female friends so those two popped up and i just rolled with them and bam they gave the story a little more that i had to keep them. though trying to get the way trolls speak is really hard for me.**

 **Guest of weebooz: Thank you for the review!**

 **Sackiara: My fist follower! yes! and yes i do try to put in a little bit of fun and when he told her of that night i couldn't help laughing myself about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Human talking**

* * *

Palette didn't understand why this was happening. Why was she needing to learn to speak the human common tongue? She knew trauen and orcish, but this shit was stupid as fuck to her. Go'el wouldn't tell her and it was starting to give her a pounding in her head hearing little evil chuckles from the prick of an orc. He made himself comfortable in the room as Go'el continued teaching her human tongue. She really want to throw something at his pleased face while she struggled for a week fucking straight of this bullshit.

 **"Book.** Book" Go'el said in both tongues, showing the fucking book that was looking more to her like the thing she wanted to throw at the prick. Her Eyebrows knotted as she tried to form the word. **"Bock. Boke.** FUCK THIS SHIT GO'EL" she shouted standing up and paced trying to work her frustration out. "THAT BOOK CAN BE SHOVED UP YOUR ASS FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!" her explosion, which Go'el didn't take offence of, sent Garrosh into a fit of bellowing laughter to which she responded with by quickly taking said book from Go'el and chucking it at his face, earning her a scowl but he stayed where he was. "SEE HOW YOU DO WITH SPEAKING THAT DAMN TONGUE PRICK!"

 **"I learned their tongue years ago."** he threw back at her, grinning as the confusion spread on her face until her anger took over again. "TAKE THAT BOOK AND SHOVE IT UP _YOUR_ ASS!"

"Palette calm down, the human tongue is not that hard to learn." Go'el stated as he sighed. "Sit back down and we will continue. We'll try another word."

She growled but complied as Go'el held up a piece of yellow paper. **"Yel-low pa-per.** Yellow paper."

 **"Yalow paper. Yaalllooww paper. Yalow paper."** she sighed and laid her forehead to the table with a groan. "At least I can say paper. **Yalow. Yalow. Yalow."**

"Try saying it with an eh sound." Garrosh supplied the druid suddenly earning a glance from her and an brow raise from Go'el. "It's better than hearing you repeat the same word and still getting it wrong. **Yel-low.** "

Sitting straight up, she retried it. **"Yeh. Yehlow. Yel-low, Yellow. Yellow!"** her face lit up when she got the word right glancing at Garrosh with a smile that caught him off guard. "Thank you!" turning back to Go'el giving him a smile as she repeated the word. **"Yellow. Yellow paper!"**

Go'el returned her a smile, happy that she was slowly learning. "Now try this one." he held up a stick. "Stick, ** sta-ick,** stick, **stick."**

She took a deep breath. **"Sta-ick. Sta-ick. Stick. Stick. Stick!** Another one down!" she stated proudly and they continued with words not realizing that Garrosh had grown silent. No sound came from his area. He was staring at her, watching as her face lit up with each word she mastered and fell when the words wouldn't come to her, making her face grow confused or concentrated as she said them. It was during this time of studying her that each time she thought of the word and how to sound it out that she chewed the bottom of her lip slightly.

Shaking his head he got up earning their attention. "I am heading to the training grounds, continue with your little lesson." he growled out like he was getting bored but in reality he was trying to stop his thoughts from revolving around the way her emotions flitted around so easily. Her eyes caught his, giving him full view of her green eyes as she gave him an irritating glare knowing his rouse, to seem bored, worked. "I hope you fall flat on your face." all Garrosh gave back was a scoff as he left hearing her next words. "He is such an ass!"

All Go'el did was shake his head and start the next word hoping that with another week or two she would have enough words in the human tongue down just in case she should need it.

* * *

 _Palette laid on her side enjoying the slight wind that came from the open window as movement in her abdomen fluttered making her move her hand gently over the area. She didn't open her eyes when she heard soft footsteps coming closer and felt the large bed sink as her mate's weight was being bared. "Little one seems to be active again." he said laying his larger hand on her round stomach almost engulfing it, enjoying the feel of his child._

" _I was hoping to get a bit of rest, but that does not seem to be happening." she replied with a slight groan._

 _ **(Save him)**_

 _He gave her a smile. "Give it another hour and you both will be asleep."_

" _An hour too long for a simple nap, my love." she muttered._

 _ **(Save him)**_

 _He lend down to give her temple a soft kiss. "Do not worry, I will have food ready when you wake."_

 _Giving him a smile from her spot and took a hold of his hand opening her eyes to glance at him. "Good, I will be hungry, Garrosh." he gave a chuckle at her answer._

 _ **(Save him. Save him. Save him! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!)**_

Palette shot forward breathing heard as the dream slammed into her mind. It felt so real to her. Laying a hand on her flat stomach, still feeling as if a baby was move inside her, but could feel it slowly leave her. What stunned her so badly was hearing his name come off of her lips in a loving, playful way. Confused tremendously by this dream and the way she spoke to him and he too her. But it was the shouting that still reverted in her mind. Save him. From what? What was she suppose to save him from? Why was it her that had to save him?

Running a hand through her hair as her thoughts became a jumble. Was her future already planned? Garrosh was her mate. She was pregnant. Soon she felt her breath start to come in short burst as she stumbled out of bed landing in a heap on the floor. She needed to calm down before she passed out from her panic attack. So, she focused on shifting from one form to another in succession until her body collapsed from the strain of shifting into forms at the fast pace.

She didn't understand anything of what the dream meant only focusing on the fact that she was mated to him and had begun a family. Save him, but from what? No answer came to her and so she took her time getting ready for the day to learn more words with Go'el, since she could see the faint signs of dawn.

Go'el studied her face, noticing how she could barely concentrate on the lesion. "Palette, what is on your mind?" he asked, earning her attention to snap towards him. She gave a sigh, rubbing a hand over her face before running it through her hair. "Just didn't sleep good, that is all."

"We can stop for the day." he stated letting her know.

"No, I am fine, Go'el. Please let us continue." she said with a shake of her head.

"If that is what you want. Go. Down. Left. Go, down, left."

"Gou, dowin, laeft." she gave a sigh knowing that her accent was coming out harsher with her distracted mind. "I am sorry, Go'el, but I think you are right. My mind in not into it today."

"It is alright, we can continue tomorrow." he replied as they stood up and walked out of the room. "Thank you." she left Go'el once they exited the room and found herself outside and into the sight she was hoping not to see. He stood with his back to her as he discussed plans with other officers. The dream coming back full force into her mind.

She could still see the loving gaze he gave her when she had opened her eyes in the dream and hear the soft calming way his voice was as he talked to her. The gentle touch of his hand on her stomach and the way he kissed her temple, as if she would have broken to pieces if he didn't. Garrosh turned around, having felt someone's gaze on him, and was frozen to his core at the sight that he found. Palette stood several feet from him, looking at him, with the most stunning look of unfiltered pain and confusion Garrosh has ever seen from her. She blinked knowing he could see the tears that were shed before she shifted her form to take off into the sky with him following her with his eyes till she was gone.

Why did she look at him with that amount of pain? His question would stay unanswered for years until she could understand what the dream meant to her and why she needed to save him.

* * *

It was spread all over Orgrimmar. The Battle of Angrathar at Wrathgate. The news was everywhere as whispers were heard as many blamed the Alliance for doing this and whispers of war with the Alliance were heavy on everyone's mind. Running through the streets Palette made her way to the building that Go'el summoned her wondering what was going to happen in the next week. Barging into the room she stopped short seeing a female human and an undead night elf.

"You summoned me and who are they, Go'el?" she asked slowly coming closer as she studied the two. The human raised an eyebrow as orcish tongue was what she used. "This is Jaina Proudmoore and this is Sylvannas Windrunner, leader of the Forsaken." he looked to Jaina who was studying her and the wild untamed look she had. **"Jaina, this is Palette Nightgazer."**

 **"Does she not speak English?"** she asked to which Go'el shrugged making Jaina wonder why a human was in Horde territory. **"It is a work in progress."**

 **"Why is she here?"** Sylvannas asked as Palette gave them an irritated scowl as they continued in human tongue. "I don't know human tongue, so what is being said?"

"Before you came in we were discussing what had happened at Wrathgate and that Undercity is now controlled by Varimathras." Go'el told her.

"Are we going to war with the Alliance?" she asked glancing at the human and wondered why she was here. "Is this human trustable?"

Go'el shook his head. "That is what I am trying to stop from happening and yes, Jaina is an ally."

 **"Are you getting her up to speed?"** Jaina asked to which Go'el nodded.

 **"He trust, so I trust. If break trust, we fight."** her voice gave her words out slowly with a very thick accent as Jaina turned to Go'el. **"A charmer isn't she, Thrall?"**

 **"She's tauren."** was the answer he gave her. **"Are you sure she not orc? She did just threaten to fight me."** All he did was shrug when Garrosh walked into the room making Palette tense when he came to stop besides her.

 **"We don't want war and we will take care of the traitor Varimathras. Undercity will be taken back from his control."** Go'el said getting back on topic. **"I'll try to stop Varian, but it will not be easy to get him to stand down. The Highlord was much like a brother to the king."**

 **"Yes, I understand but if you can stop this we could end the possibly of a Fourth war starting."** Go'el stated getting Jaina to nod with agreement. **"I will do my best."** Jaina then worked her spell and in a flash of light was gone.

"We will gather the Horde to take back the Undercity." Go'el said glancing at Sylvannas. Palette couldn't stand it anymore and went forward. "Why am I here Go'el? I am not a part of your council. I haven't even earned a place here for this kind of talk. Why did you summon me?"

"You want to prove your worth to the Horde? Many in the Horde has not heard or seen of you. I am giving you the opportunity to show all of the Horde and not just places you have been to who you are." Go'el supplied.

"But I have never been to battle!"

"There are many who have not seen battle since our time of little peace. I have seen you fight and know you will do good. That is why you will be placed under Garrosh's order." he stated.

Throughout this time Sylvannas had studied the human with cold eyes. "Are you sure bringing her with will be a wise decision? Varian will not take well to seeing a human as Horde."

Palette scuffed. "I don't know who this Varian man is but I don't care what he thinks of me. He can shove his option of me up his ass." Sylvannas raised a brow at her answer. "Ill show any of those Alliance _pigs,_ what I'm made of." Go'el slammed his palm into his face realizing that Garrosh's way of speaking was rubbing off on the druid. "Start rounding the Horde to take Undercity back." Go'el order Garrosh.

He turned back to the druid. "You are coming as well." he stated thinking she would start to argue but was surprised to see her start walking towards him as they left the room the room together.

"She is not like the humans I have seen." Sylvannas pointed out towards the Warchief. "She seems more wild."

"She's a druid." he answered.

"A human druid? Being raised with tauren's must have done this." Sylvannas said thinking. "Unless she has elfish blood in her."

"She shows no signs of being part elfish." Go'el reminded.

"So, she may be the first of her kind."

"She has even earned her druid mark." Go'el informed her knowing that she understood the meaning. All Sylvannas did was raise a brow at this.

* * *

She snarled loudly as she swung her swords around taking on her enemies. Besides her on her left was Groiko and Agmor while to her right was Kru'Gen. They were fighting as one, having sparred together many times and working that knowledge in to keep each other's backs safe.

A horn was heard when the last of the enemy was slain. "The courtyard is ours! Onward to the inner sanctum!" Go'el yelled and they ran forward only to stop short as they found the elevator damaged. "HOLD! They've destroyed the elevators!"

"The shaft is trapped, Warchief. A fall would mean certain death." Sylvannas stated.

"Great air spirit, here my call once more!" Go'el called and the wind picked up around them as he turned to the party that had come to reclaim the city. "The spirits of air have heard my call. Cyclones will lower us to safety. Now we jump."

Many of the druids that had flight, shifted and took to the air following the party that was being taken by air and passed them to scout for possible enemies. Palette gave a cry, letting the others know who flew with her, that she spotted a small group. The druids dived, taking the group off guard as they slammed their talons into bodies and used their beaks to ripe flesh apart. Having taken the group out they flew once more to catch up to the war party to find them battling a large demon. Their cries were sounded as they swooped down taking the demon by air clawing and ripping flesh.

"Is that all, demon? Have you nothing left to throw at us?" Go'el shouted at Varimathras. "We come for you! Prepare yourself!"

"The Royal Quarter is just up ahead, Warchief!" Sylvannas shouted as the party continued to cross the bridge. "Bring down the halls, NOW!" Varimathras shouted and block rain down blocking the way. Go'el then asked the earth spirit to aid them once more and with the way open the party made their way with druids flying over head. They came into the Quarter seeing portals and swarms of demons coming out of them. Palette dived with several other druids following after her and began attack them from above.

Soon they had to be grounded as they helped battle with the war party on the ground. Palette twisted her body swinging her sword and slicing its head off, then threw up her leg to spin around and kick another. A roar was hear as Garrosh charged besides her cleaving another demon in half that had gotten too close to her. They glanced at each other, with a nod from Palette in thanks, before they returned to the battle only this time they had their backs to each other, protecting their blind spots.

Garrosh knew in that second that he trusted her at his back realizing that it wasn't about her being human born, but her ability and attitude in battle that had gained his trust. She never backed down from his challenges and took them within her full abilities, but he had only seen her in more during her defensiveness against him, what was she like when not on the defensive side? These thoughts had gather more and more lately with no stopping even if he pushed them to the side.

Suddenly, just as Garrosh was taking his ax out of the demon's body he heard Palette scream from pain and surprise. He turned to find her holding her face as blood dripped down with her swords forgotten on the ground as the demon that had clawed Palette was getting ready to deal the killing blow. Without thinking he gave a hellish scream, making those around him glance towards him as he charged at the demon that had clawed Palette's face and beheaded the thing. Taking a hold of her to encase her into his side they slowly made their way to the safe area in the hall fighting any demon that came his way. Once in the hall a male blood elf ran towards them seeing the blood streaming from in between her fingers.

"Set her down." he order as a troll hurried over. He forced her hands from her face to see the damage only to freeze hearing Garrosh's growl of warning and glanced at the orc. "She will be fine in my hands. You must return to the battle." he stated calmly. With a final look at her, as the troll worked to stopped the bleeding, he turned and ran towards the dwindling battle.

Palette sat there still as a statue as they tried to be gentle but she was in much pain that at times she found herself nearly passing out. Soon, they bandaged her face leaving her eyes open, thankful that they weren't damaged. Her eyelids became heavy as she fought to stay awake until darkness took her and she knew no more of what happened.

* * *

" _GARROSH! NO! PLEASE STOP THIS!" she screamed with so much horror and terrifying fear coursing through as she ran to try and stop Go'el and Garrosh from killing each other. The sky was dark with flashes of lightening showing as she pushed her body as far as she could go. The earth rose around Garrosh ensnaring him in the form of an earth hand. "GO'EL PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"_

 _Just as she was a quarter form the two orcs, a crack of lightening struck Garrosh hearing his roar of pain. She fell to her knees watching unable to understand as shock took over her mind and body. The wind stopped becaming still around her as the sky broke apart letting light in at places. Go'el turned his eyes to her, seeing her in so much pain that he couldn't say anything to her knowing that it would not help._

" _Why…" she whispered but he heard her. "He committed too many crimes that were left unpunished. He would not have been stopped, even by you."_

 _At his words tears sprang from her eyes as she let out her anguished cries into that sky at the knowledge that was the truth. Even with her loving him, she couldn't have stopped him from doing all of those acts. He knew nothing of her, so why would he care about her, the human. She would never belong to him and this tore her heart to pieces._

 _ **(This was once a future of yours, young druid. This was once an outcome if you were to love him, but he knew nothing of you. You are changing every future with each day you take. This future, you were not yet a full druid and had never met Agmor and Groiko.)**_

 _Palette stood a little bit away from seeing herself in this dream, watching as her cries were let out. She could not understand anything about this. What was this about? Agmor. Groiko. To never have met them? Did she just watch what could have happened to her if her life had taken other options? Who was this speaking to her?_

 _ **(You were to die that day with your mother. You were not to live. Yet, something changed that day, letting you live and you have a destiny unknown to everyone. Use this to change his future. Save him before it is too late to do so.)**_

Cracking her eyes open feeling the pain shoot through her face as she did. "Dat is sure ta leave scars." Groiko stated hearing Palette wake. "We be back at Orgrimmar, in da shaman place. Ya lost a lot of blood mon."

"How long was I out?" she asked her troll friend. "Da day of da battle inta da night. It be mornin now."

"What all happened after I was gone?"

"Ah da Alliance came, almost started war wit da Horde again. Din dat Proudmoore human came and froze dim in dar tracks and ported dim back ta dar home." Groiko stated. "Now, Warchief be havin us move ta Northrend ta fight da scourge dar."

Palette sat up trying not to move her face muscles. "Then we must go with. I will not lay here while our people are fighting."

"Ya just woke up from ya wounds. It be time till ya can go. Agmor and I will stay here wit ya mon." Groiko replied making the druid lay down. For not seeming like she would be strong Groiko made Palette rethink of just how strong the troll really was. "Warchief had yet ta send any of da Horde since it be a day since da battle."

Palette sighed letting her face relax feeling the pain come in waves since talking with her friend. "Fine, but if Go'el says anything about the Horde leaving for that forsaken cold continent, I will be going with." Groiko gave the druid a smirk before taking a cup and holding it out to her. "Dis something I made ta help wit da pain." if she could, she would have raised a brow in suspicion of the drink but took it and downed it, painfully she might add, and tried to not gag on the taste. "Tastes like shit!"

"Have ya tasted shit before mon?" Groiko asked smiling at her friend who had given her a pointed dull look. "Mon, ya da one ta say it." the only thing Palette did was lay back down once again and within minutes she was out.

* * *

 **Before any of you as, no Palette cannot see the future. At. All. this was the result of research. if any can guess who it is first can pick a scene to be added in. if you cant it will be known who it is in a few chapters!**

 **Tally (Guest): i know i thought it was good too, it was almost like he was a third wheel when this was found out.**

 **Thank you to NoCoffeeNoLife and Berserk Kyuubi for the followings! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Palette stood looking at her face seeing the three lines that ran over it. The first one ran from the top left of her forehead a crossed the bridge of her nose and over her right cheek. The middle started just under her eye, narrowly missing her eye, and ran over her cheek and her lips ending on the right side of her chin. And the last ran over a little above her jaw to stop before hitting her chin. It was red and scabbed in its healing process but she couldn't stop looking at the marks.

It had only been a week since the Battle for Undercity had happened and it was only after waking the second time that she had lost her mothers swords in the fray after getting hit by the demons claws. Gently she touch the claw marks and wincing a little at the bit of pain and sighed. She knew she shouldn't worry about the scars that would come of this since appearance wasn't something bid to her people to fret about, but she couldn't look passed it. It had happened so fast that she was still trying to wrap her mind around it, to see the beauty of her soon to come scars.

Her thoughts went to the dream she had after the battle knowing the future that was shown to her was going to be different now. One clue that gave her this idea was the Palette in the dream that had tried to stop them from battling didn't have the claw marks on her face. She also thought of who ever was talking in the dreamscape had told her she had been destined to die with her birth mother. That Go'el and Kru'Gen's father was never to have found and helped her saving her from that death.

What of her father? Did he live? Who was he?

Footsteps brought the druid out of her storming thoughts. Duleald was the male blood elf priest she had met when she made her first trip to Orgrimmar and today he was going to let her go, hopefully. During her time here, she had come to be friends with the blood elf finding his soft spoken way different than what she has been around. "How are you today?" he asked softly with a smile.

Turning to him, she gave him a slight smile. "Good to get out of here." he nodded and went up to her to give the marks a last look before taking out a small tub of healing salve and with nibble fingers applied it over the wounds. "There, take this with and before going to bed apply some more for another two to three days. I have spoken to the shamans and they have agreed to let you leave."

"Thank you, Duleald." she replied taking the small tub as they walked to the exit. "Palette" she turned to him watching as his slightly glowing green eyes.. "Would you like to get a drink and some food later this evening, as friends?""

She was surprised by this, but thinking on it she found that she enjoyed the thought since she found his company good to be around. "I wouldn't mind." her answer gave him a the biggest smile she has seen on him yet. "We will meet around seven at the inn?"

She grinned at him. "Yes. See you then."

Many glanced her way seeing the marks on her face. Orc were the ones that would see them and grinned knowing that she had earned them in battle. Scars in their culture told stories and how they survived their ordeals. To them it was a badge of honor to have them, but it didn't help Palette at all only making her cringe inside. She didn't understand why she was taking them personal when she never gave a shit about her looks.

It was during her walk in the streets that she spotted a tauren pulling a cart making her shout in joy. "Brother!" she ran over to him and gave him a hug that she didn't realize she missed. "Oh! It is good to see you after so long."

"It is sister." she drew back knowing he was studying her face. "What happen for you to earn these?"

"I was in the Battle for Undercity. A demon that I was fighting was faster than I thought and it clawed me." she informed him. "If Garrosh wasn't near me I may have died that day."

He looked thoughtful. "Then I will have to thank Garrosh for helping you. Mother misses you." Palette sighed and lend back into his hug. "I know, I miss her as well. I would go visit but their has been talk of sending the Horde into Northrend to fight back the scourge. When that happens, I will be going with."

"Are you sure of this?" he asked. "You would not be be able to connect that well there."

"Yes, I am. When I was battling in Undercity I felt that I was doing something for my people. Knowing that in battle I have others to watch my back, I have a better outcome of surviving." she said with determination. "It will be hard to not be able to, but i will survive for the short time we are up there."

"Just be safe when you do go. Mother would have my hind if she found out I didn't try to make you think on this decision of yours." she laughed a bit at that and let got of him and looked into the cart finding it piled with the usual things he sold. "It's been while since you did any trades."

"I have been a little busy myself." he stated. "Remember Isi Twoshot?"

"The hunter that lived in Bloodhoof village? Yes, she was always shooting arrows at you or terrorized you by setting that cougar of hers on you when ever she saw you. Why do you ask?" Palette asked thinking back onto the times the tauren did those things to her brother. "She's back inst she?! I thought she left Bloodhoof village years ago?"

"She did but a month ago she came back." he said with a chuckle. "When she saw me she did shoot arrows at me again like these last seven years hadn't passed. Only this time around I did something about it." Palette lend forward curious to what her brother had done to the hunter. "What? What did you do?"

"He finally ask me to be his mate." she turned to see a female tauren with light brown fur and specks of black. "He was able to see my meaning of doing that to him after growing smarter over the few years I was gone."

She pointed to the hunter then back to her brother with an open mouth. "You…her…mates?! When did this happen!? I mean, I don't mind since you finally got a mate after all."

"Dear sister, we are and i would have told you sooner but it has been a little chaotic." he replied letting her take it in. She glanced between them before smirking slyly. "So…how soon do I get a niece or nephew?"

Ezhaw laughed at her question. "Only time will tell, sister. Come, we were about to set up the trade stand." Palette grinned and followed them, chatting with her new sister.

* * *

"I have an older brother and sister. Both follow the warrior's way. I was once a paladin but decided that a priest was my way to go and have been one for centuries." Duleald said as they waited for their food to be finished and brought.

"How old are you?" Palette asked taking a sip of her mead that she's come to like after going to drink several times with her friends. "Not to be intruding or anything but it is known that your race lives a long lifespan."

He shook his head with a smile. "Oh, no, it is not problem. I am turning 732 in two months." laughing softly as her jaw dropped looking at him in surprise. "What it is true. My older siblings are well over 2000."

"I know your race lives long but you don't look like your that old." she stated. "Uh, surprise?" he replied with a half smile and a shrug earning a chuckle from Palette. "It is a surprise, you're the first blood elf that I've actually talked to that wasn't having a stick up their ass for no reason."

"Yeah, trust me, I understand. My people don't do well with other races. I'm surprised that blood elves as a whole joined the Horde." he stated but then sighed. "You should meet my sister, you would think she wasnt a blood elf with her mouth. It spurts the most perverted and foul thing I have ever heard coming from any female, including orcess. That's saying something."

"She cant be that bad." Palette said with a slight wave of her hand while during this time the food had arrived and they took a few minutes to take a few bites all throughout it getting a dull look from the elf. "During my 300th year of life till I was 500, she decided to say that I preferred men since I she hadn't seen me with a woman. Then, when I did find a woman that I was interested in she decided to tell me that I had developed into liking both sexes."

"Okay I take that back, maybe she is that bad."

"Oh that's not the worst, if she's particularly bored she'll list of all those she has had sex with in explicate detail. That is something I wish I could unhear." he said shuddering with a grimace. "She liked to torment us with that, knowing we couldn't stand it."

Palette laughed at his face before smirking at him. "So, just to clear somethings up, what races has she done?"

He glared at her. "Really Palette, that's low. But _if_ you must know, she's done all but dwarfs, gnomes, and goblins. She says their too short for her taste. Says the ones she likes to bed are orc for some ungodly known reason. The fact I know that disturbs me." he then gave out a fake gag. "I never want to hear another thing about my sister's sex life."

"Oh, it's a natural part of life. Hell, if I could I would walk around naked but there is too many that don't take well to that." she supplied simply gaining a weird look from him. "I was raised tauren."

"Ah, forgot that's part of tauren culture. They do this to connect with…ah what did they call it."

"Earthmother. She is called the Earthmother to my people." Palette helped him. "To be honest I haven't walked with the Earthmother is a good while." she frowned at that thought. Duleald could see the sadness seep into her eyes and thought of something that really wasn't or wouldn't be comfortable to for him to do. With a clear of his throat he begrudgingly said his idea. "It's not that late tonight and the moon is almost full, we could go outside of the city."

She looked at him, studying him for a few minutes. "Are you saying you would walk with me naked?"

"Ah, I-I guess. You just looked so sad when that came up and I just thought after we finish eating that, that could be something to do unexpectedly." he stated nervously taking several large bits of food.

Palette laughed lightly but shook her head. "It is a lovely offer Duleald, but I will not make you do it if you do not what too. I will not force any one to do this if it makes them uncomfortable. Let us finish this, it has been a day." she said as both became quiet and ate.

Once done they left and walked slowly through the streets. "Thank you Duleald, I have never been in the company like yours before. Well, i have but the two of you stand in a different way to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked interested.

"Unlike most of the people I am around you are calm and are always soft spoken. It is different than I am use too. My brother is the same but different in a way. He has more of a brotherly air to him and he has a more gruff voice. You are someone I do not know but I call you friend. Not only that but you are polite, always seeming to have the most manors, of those I know and care for." she explained with a small smile.

"Huh, I never really looked into like that. Being a priest is has helped me learn patience and to be calm when dealing with overbearing people that i have take care of. I haven't always been like this, but I am glad that I have come to a point in my life that I have." he stated. "Do you have a mate?" his question surprised her. "No, I don't, but I think I have had one in mind. Only he doesn't see who I am."

"He sees the human you." Duleald said understanding. "Yes. When we first met we couldn't see eye to eye without it leading to an argument of sorts. But being here I see him weekly if not daily, and suddenly I find myself wanting to near him. I don't get it, I have these feelings that I don't want because I know what he thinks of me. I want to know more about him that its driving me crazy."

Duleald stayed quiet until she finished. "It will take time till he sees you as you." she gave a sigh at him but nodded. "Well, I bid you a good night, Palette. I hope your reconnection to your Earthmother goes good as well."

"You have a good night also. We will have to do this again with some others to tag along." she replied. "That sounds like an idea." He stated and both went separate ways as Palette made her way out of the gates an into the desert.

Once she was a good ways away near a couple of trees she started to stripe then stopped. "If you are joining me, you must be unclothed. This is my time to connect and I will have no one be clothed during this time." she stated to him seriously.

Her answer came when she heard armor being taken off and laid on the ground so she returned to striping herself and folded them. Turning she found Garrosh standing there and held out her hand towards him waiting for him to take it, after a minute he did, engulfing hers. She lead him out from under the cover of the trees into the light of the moon that bathed them. She then let go and mentioned for him to sit as she did so crisscrossing them with her hands on her knees. So the only thing he could do was repeat what she had done.

He watched her relax with her eyes close and her breathing even as she meditated focusing on the elements around her being. He had seen her leave the gates and decided to follow her, knowing what she may have come out to do and found he was right. Sitting here naked wasn't something he did, but knew the taurens took this part very seriously and since she was one in mind, she took it just as serous. Having to see this and hear the way her voice held that order, told him this when she had heard his footsteps coming.

She truly was a tauren at heart and seeing this ritual that all taurens do made him start seeing her in a different light. Yes, he could still see the very human body she had been born with, but her inner self was not that of a human. This was when it dawned on him that she did prove to him over time that she had a place in the Horde. She showed him when they first fought with a draw as the out come, then when she didn't back down to any that said she wasn't a part, including himself, went about it to prove the naysayer's that she did.

"What are you doing here, Garrosh?" she asked barely above a whisper without opening her eyes. "If you have come here to belittle some part of me, then please leave, i do not have time at this moment to begin a fight with you."

"I saw you leave Orgrimmar and followed. I know enough about taurens that I had an idea of what you were doing." he answered and at this she opened her eyes to look at him. "You knew and still did this with me?" he grunted an answer making her lips twitch. "Thank you. It has been a while since I had company when doing this."

They became silent once more as Garrosh looked up to the moon. She had calmed him without him knowing this night. His thoughts were quiet as he listened to her steady breathing. "You would make a good mate for a male that would choose you." he stated suddenly making her turn to him in question but he didn't give any more.

"I only have one mate in mind, but he must prove he can see me as me." Garrosh raised a brow at her statement. "You have, but I was blinded by what I saw and didn't look deeper into the one that had a fire that would not be snuffed out no matter what was done." Palette's eyes snapped to his. "Seen the fierceness as the battle raged around taking enemies and cutting them down without mercy." his amber eyes drilled into hers making her heart flutter wildly. "Would you join me in a hunt?"

Her breath hitched when he asked that. Hunting in a pair with both a female and a male was a courtship ritual in orc culture. He had asked her to come on a hunt with him, but she couldn't. "Why now!? You have not proved anything to me that you have seen _me_. You say you have but what have you done to truly show me your words ring truth. There have been many times that you could have and you didn't!" she got up to leave him but was grabbed by her arm. "Let go of me Garrosh!"

"No, I will prove to you that I want you as my mate." she stood still at his words. "Would you hunt with me?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times as her mind raced. "I-I I'm sorry Garrosh, but I cant. Not right now. Give me time, just a little and I will soon know." she broke free and almost ran to her cloths. He stood for a minute watching her before walking up to her just as she finished putting them back on. Taking a hold of her, he turned her around with one hand and used the other to palm the back of her neck bringing her forwards. Their lips met as tears filled her eyes feeling the gentle kiss he gave her.

In all her time knowing him, he has always been a force to be reckoned with, that would use force to show his meaning, but to be this gentle with her as he kissed, broke her. He drew away seeing the unshed tears. "If I prove to you that I am seeing you, not just as a tauren in heart and mind but my equal, would you still go on a hunt with me?" his voice was low as if he only wanted her to hear and didn't want the spirits to know what he had asked.

One of her hands lifted and laid on his bare chest and leaned her ear onto the spot of his heart, hearing the beating from underneath. Her worries and fear washed away at hearing it and sighed. Why did he feel safe to her? "You hate humans to your core Garrosh. Why choose me? After all this time, you could have had an orcess at your side. Why would you want a human who was raised tauren that you have never trusted? How can I trust that you want me when you have questioned me at every turn since we meet?"

He didn't answer out right, knowing that she was right, but it didn't change what he knew of her. "You made me realized just how much I have come to trust you over time. I would never have let a human to my back and yet I found I trusted you when you covered mine and I covered yours." He stated letting her out of his hold as she drew back. "I cant be your mate Garrosh, not now." she slipped from him with tears falling and he let her. An orcess would never shed a tear like this she thought yet here she was and she loathed it. Human emotions would be her downfall. Sleep took her once she had cried herself out, knowing she had given up what she had been wanting for weeks now.

 _ **(What have you done, Palette?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!) the voice from her dreams screeched in unrelenting anger and disbelief.**_

* * *

 **To be truthful, i really, really hate this chapter. i have rewritten it several times and each time this is the outcome...i hate it. Never before have the characters taken over a story like this chapter did to me. I feel as if this shouldn't have happened yet. Garrosh was sooo OC that i cant stand it. i mean he was starting to see around the human and then BAM! he drops the damn bombshell! WTF!? like could you be more OC when doing that!? So now, because of this damn bombshell he's got to get her to see that he sees her different than what he did before. WTH! i am actually stumped! i was doing so good till this came to form. I have no idea how Garrosh would go about doing that.**

 **Sigh, moving on.**

 **I also realized last chapter Palette has come to have a favorite phrase. shove that up your ass...i guess she loves saying it...**

 **Tally (Guest): Nope! good guess but it is not the Earthmother. And from the last bit, Palette just fucked up some of the future that the voice was trying to have happen.**

 **Berserk Kyuubi: Ah! thanks! And no worries, i try to make my readers know that they are helping me continue with the story. i would still continue but its nice to know that i have readers that would wait for updates.**

 **And with that, i bid you ado. please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

After that night Garrosh left her alone until a week before they left for Northrend. Every time they had passed each other on the streets he would glance at her, then brush his fingertips along the back of her hand and continued to where he was going as she turned to watch him leave, wondering every time at why he did that. And within weeks the Horde had moved into Northrend and Palette was sent to Warsong since she had been put under Garrosh's platoon during the Battle for Undercity. She was also glad that Agmor, Groiko, and Kru'Gen were placed there as well.

Her human tongue was getting better only she had a very think accent, having always spoken the more animal like sounds of the tauren tongue and the harsh dialect of the orcish tongue. At least if she was held in a room with a human she would be able to follow at times.

And she found she fucking hated the cold with vengeance. Since being here, she has had to wear an ungodly amount of cloths and SHOES! If she could, she would have ditched them, but she wasn't going to risk frostbite. She has never felt this isolated from Earthmother, knowing that the other taurens that were here were feeling it as well.

"This frozen place will be the death of me." Palette stated as they made their way into Warsong after doing a patrol.

"Dis troll agrees wit ya. Da tropic be for me." Groiko replied shivering even under layers of wool.

"It is not that bad. You two are just pussies when it comes to the cold." Agmor said grinned earning a scowl from Groiko.

"Yeah and your point is? I like warmth not this blasted freezing shit." Palette continued to complain. "Oh look ice, the sky has icy, and look over there to the side _more ice_. No green grass or brown earth or any animal sounds."

"Give it up Agmor, she'll just make you gag and choke on the amount of her bitching she's doing." Kru'Gen stated pointedly looking at Palette when he said this. "Not our fault Groiko and I have don't your thick hide, you damn orcs!" Palette scowled but then grinned getting the other three to grin with her since it was playful bantering of friends.

"Come on, we be wantin ta warm up." Groiko said as they headed to the mess hall to see if their was any hot drinks out.

When they had sat down a figure Palette hadn't seen in almost a month, since leaving Orgrimmar, stepped into the hall. She stood up waving her arms. "Duleald! Over here!" at her shout he turned to her and smiled making his way over. "Did you just call a blood elf over?" Agmor growled out glaring at the male heading there way.

"Unlike other elves, he is actually civil with other races, Agmor. At least be a little nice." Palette sighed knowing what might happen as Agmor glanced her way. "No promises." at least the orcess warned her of a possible out come.

She went around the table to give Duleald a greeting by gripping his arm. "Palette, I see your wounds are almost healed and that the stitches have come out awhile ago now." he stated as he studied them seeing that the scabs were nearly gone leave a slightly reddish look to them. "I hate them."

Kru'Gen and Agmor groaned at this having told the druid that the scars on her face gave her a unique look that would help her stand out. "Those are good scars to have."

"I don't care, I hate them. Never before have I thought about what I looked like till now thanks to them." Palette almost snarled her words out at them and Groiko glance to the orcs of the group. "Dis a losin battle ya know dis mon."

"So…care to introduce me?" Duleald asked nervously glancing between Palette and the orc having seen there out burst. "I am Duleald Redstrider."

"Groiko Tuskmaul, dis be Agmor and Kru'Gen Strongfang." Groiko said making them.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet Palette's good friends." he replied politely smiling a little at the group.

"Not much pleasure for me." Agmor muttered making him lose his smile and pout with shoulders drooping. Having seen this Groiko burst out laughing. "Dat was good mon! Ya look like ya a kicked puppy!" then she turned her eyes to Palette who was trying to snuffle her laugh but she shoulders shook. "Where ya find and pick dis puppy up from?"

"We met on the way to Orgrimmar for my first trip. At the time, I didn't care about him much because he kept getting my body language wrong since I was in deer form pulling the cart and couldn't talk." giving the elf an annoyed look at remembering that particular day. "Then wet met again, he was the one taking care of me after the Undercity battle. He is a priest."

"So. My opinion for you and your people wont change." Agmor gruffed standing up and leaving. "I'm heading to the barracks to get some sleep." Groiko shook her head before turning to Duleald. "Agmor will warm up ta ya mon, just give her time."

"Did my people do something towards her?" he asked.

"No, she just doesn't care for the blood elves in general." Kru'Gen answered him. "To her, there pompous asshole pussies."

"Right, I agree." Duleald said gaining the orc and troll's attention. "Not to say my people aren't all bad, its just we care for only our own as a race as I have come to notice and wouldn't care what could happen to the other races. As a priest, I cant ignore someone in need and have learned that other races could benefit us."

"Da lost puppy has my vote mon." Groiko said glancing at Palette as they grinned. "Vote? What vote? And stop calling me puppy!" the elf asked becoming confused as Kru'Gen gave a shrug. "Eh, I don't care what happens to the elf. He's the one going to be putting up with Agmor the most. I guess he has my vote also." he said lazily getting an unamused look from said elf.

"Ignore them, welcome to the group." Palette said patted him on the shoulder grinning as he gave then a blank look. "I see I have no say in this, do I?"

"No, ya don't Puppy." Groiko replied. "Dis be yar new people." all he could do was sigh but gave a friendly smile at finding friends to be around with even though the troll deemed he had to have a nickname. One he is sure is to haunt him till his deathbed.

* * *

Shifting forms as she and another tauren touched ground from their flight of patrol running through Warsong in search of Garrosh as they headed to the war room. "OVERLORD!" they shouted earning the attention of all those they passed. "OVERLORD!" barging into the room they startled the council that was speaking. "What is the meaning of this?!" Garrosh asked angered by the interruption.

"Overlord Hellscream, we come with news." the druid said taking in several breaths as Palette did the same since they had flown as fast as their bodies could handle to get back here to Warsong. "There is an army of undead heading straight for Warsong."

"From what we could see they outnumber us badly." Palette stated going over to the table, stopping besides Garrosh since it was the only open space, that held the map of Northrend and pointed to the spot they had last seen the scourge. "We last saw them here. A good three to four days trek from us since the cold weather has no effect on them." then she moved her finger along the paper to a spot. "From what I saw they will be heading here and be going under a canyon with a decent set of icy walls that we could use to take out some of the scourge, lessoning some of their numerous force. That is about a good day to a day and a half trek there."

Saurfang nodded at the druids sound plan. "How high up are the walls?"

"A good fifteen to eighteen feet. High enough that any who is a long distance range fighter and magic user can be safe from their retaliation." Palette replied then turned to her fellow druid. "Tayen Hazefeather was the one that spotted the advancing scourge."

"Go, take a rest and be ready to head out soon. The two of you did well today having been able to warn us with time to plan." Saurfang ordered as he went to think of plans for this battle taking into account of the one Palette informed them of.

Palette turned to leave with Tayen and as she did she decided to graze her fingertips over the bare skin of his elbow. She didn't look back to see what he did and continued to exit the room. Within hours they were back in the cold weather making their way towards the scourge army. Spread out in the air, the seven druids scouted from the air making sure the scourge was staying on course from what Palette had first seen. The army hadn't made that big of a distances since they had last seen having to wade through deep snow, but they were advancing.

A cawing call came from afar to her right and she glanced at its direction and had to check herself before losing her rhythm of flapping her wings when she spotted the form of a large bone frost wyrm heading there way with slow lazy flaps as the other druids came together. In alarm, she screeched sending one druid to inform Garrosh of this new enemy while the others flew in a semi-circle eyeing the wyrm.

They looked to each other trying to convey a way to battle this enemy since they were the only ones with wings. The wyrm's form was getting closer with each flap and they still didn't know what to do. Palette gave an enraged screech and charged towards the wyrm with the others following after seconds later giving out their own war cry. The wyrm roared and Palette could feel it vibrate her bones within her body from the concussive force it sent as she charged it, diving and rolling around to distract it and at times claw at it with her talons. Finding a spot just behind the wyrm's head she maneuvered around before diving towards it. Shifting into her bear form she dug her claws into the rotting flesh and tore into it.

She heard another druid land next to her, finding it was Tayen, and together they worked through the flesh to the tendons that held its bony body together. It thrashed it head trying to throw them off but the four other druids continued to gain the wyrms attention with their hit and run tactics. There were times Palette was almost taken off when a bony clawed hand came close to swiping her. Soon it gave a screech when they tore the last few tendons before the glowing blue the was held inside of the wyrm grew dim then out. For a moment, they were held in air before gravity caught them and they began to fall. Looking towards the druid with her she gave a roar shifting to let her wings get air and lift from the falling carcass as Tayen followed.

Once both druids reach their brethren they celebrated by peaking at each other playfully for a few seconds. Once done they headed back towards the Horde as they were probably reaching the canon to set the trap up. It had taken them another few hours to reach the party and land. Garrosh and Saurfang made there way towards them having heard the news of the wyrm only an hour ago. They were greeted with the group of druid shouting into the air with first up in celebration at fighting a large foe.

"What is the update on the wyrm?" Saurfang asked getting their attention.

"Dat wyrm be dead!" Lanro stated getting those that heard of their victory a shout. "Palette and Tayen took on da wyrm tearing da rotting flesh ta sever its head mon!"

"The others help to keep it distracted while we worked on it." Palette said putting in their part of the work as she laid a hand on Lanro's shoulder. "Without them Tayen and I wouldn't have even gotten to the bone without getting hit with a claw."

"It is a victory, but a small one compared to what we will be facing. Thanks to you were do not have a wyrm do deal with." Saurfang stated as they grew serous to this fact. "We are nearly to the canyon." with that the war party made there way to the canyon and began to set up the traps.

* * *

Palette and Tayen ran over to the two senior druids looking excited from there idea that they both helped improve on. Both were taurens and near around fifty in age but still able to fight. "We may have an idea that could be used to take out some more of the army before they reach the canyon." Tayen started earning a nod from one.

"How many fire mages do we have?" Palette asked. "And how many of them that know fireball, cinderstorm or blast wave?"

The two thought about it. "I know of three, Nilyen?" he asked the other one. "Three as well, but I do not know many mages. Why do you ask young druids?"

"We have eight druids with flight form, excluding the two of you. In these forms we're large enough to hold a least one a person and possibly a goblin for a good amount of time flying." Palette replied then looked to Tayen as she finished. "What if we flew those that knew those spells to burn maybe half the army to cut them down a size?"

The two tauren watched them then turned to each other without a word. Nilyen nodded his head before they turned back to Tayen and Palette. "Your plan is sound. Let Hellscream know of this, Palette. Tayen, go find the mages and let them know to find those that know these spells and head to the Overlord's tent" both druids nodded and headed to their destinations.

"Garrosh!" Palette call out before opening the tent flap to enter and found him alone. "The druids that have flight are going to take the mages that know the more destructive fire spells to try and take out more of the undead, hopefully getting those around them to catch fire as well before they get to the canyon." he looked at her having listened to her plan for the two classes. "The senior druids told me to inform you of these last minute plans and that the mages and druids going to go through with it, will be meeting here. Do you want me to gather Saurfang?"

"Yes, he will need to be hear this as well." he stated and with that she turned to find Saurfang. It took a half hour before those that would be going, were ready. "Okay, we know they are but a day or a little more from the canyon so we need to take out as much of them as we can before they reach." Palette said to the group not realizing that she was taking command. "Who here will lead the party?"

Most glanced between themselves before looking to Palette. "What 'bout ya leadin us?" Lanro asked gaining a shake from Palette. "No, out all of us I have the least experience. Tayen or even you, Lanro, would be a better choice."

"Ya were ta one ta charge da wyrm when we couldn't figure a way ta fight it before it became ta late ta do anythin and the first ta land ta attack it like ya did." Lanro stated with other druids nodded in agreement. "We don't have that much more experience dan ya. Dis is our first being in da war as well."

Palette looked around the table and closed her eyes. "Then I would be honored to be the one to lead the party, but I would like Tayen to be the second in command if I am taken out."

"Why me?" Tayen asked surprised by this. "Because without your thought of carrying boulders to hit them with, I would not have thought to help improve it with the use of mage magic." she turned to the mages. "Do you know who you will be pairing up with?" they nodded. "Then within five minutes we will be heading out, make sure your mana stores are full because we will need every once you have."

All left but Saurfang and Palette. "For someone young you are gaining trust with those older than you." Saurfang stated watching the druid. Palette gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think I'm ready to have them look at me for guidance. What if I make a mistake and get them all killed?! I know I cant be like this in front of them, but I'm scared. I've always looked to my brother for his guidance or my mother."

"Leadership is a hard path to take, but as long as you keep those that are under your order in mind you should do good. This is only a small step to take, but a step that will later prove worth to you and others." Saurfang replied as Palette breathed deep breaths to get herself in the mind set of battle. "Go."

Palette turned to the old warrior. "Thank you, Saurfang." she said before leaving and bumping into Garrosh seconds later. "Be safe." he stated making her looked at him not seeing any emotions in his eyes. "I wont need it."

Her reply gave him a small grin as he moved passed her. "Then make sure you don't." she turned to watch him before heading towards the group of mages and druids in owl form. "Alright, lets get this done with. Remember, take out as much of those bastards as you can and don't let them hit you!" she stated before shifting herself and letting a male troll, by the name of Xan, on her back. With wings out she gave a cry and flew into the sky with other cries answering hers.

By the hour they were upon the scourge and with war screeches sounding they dived towards the army to fly overhead as the mages began blasting fire at every turn and one mage conjuring several meteors. Palette cried out in pain as an arrow hit her left wing almost throwing Xan off of her and in her right leg. Xan looked at the wing and then pulled the arrow out causing Palette to plummet to the ground before being able to regain balance and soar up high into the sky. Giving a cry to the others, they retreated to land several miles ahead of the army with Palette hitting snowy ground hard throwing the troll off and rolling around, hearing a snap of wing bone, before coming to a stop. She couldn't lift her head. She felt so tired and weak from blood lose that her visions was beginning to spot.

She knew the others had came around her prone form and slightly felt the pull and pain of the second arrow, but that was all. Hearing those around her were a buzz and very muffled. All she could think as she lay there in the white snow as it became red was what would have happened if she just accepted to hunt with him before her mind went blank.

* * *

 **Weebooz of Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Tally (guest): See i thought so too but no matter what i did to the last chapter it kept going to that ending. sigh. I just dont have a clue on how Garrosh will work to prove himself. i am stumped on him cause i want to stay cannon with him but i dont see it happening.**

 **And i want to give a thank you to Poseidon93 for the follow!**

 **Read & review please!**

 **PS. I will give you a spoiler someone from alliance will be showing up at the end of the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Human speaking**

* * *

 _She screamed. The agony she felt was unbearable. This was all she could remember. Her past, present, and future were in chaos with each other and she didn't understand how that could be. Pain. Something had happened….but what?_ _ **Earthmother! HELP ME!**_ _where was she?_ _ **EARTHMOTHER!**_

 _Her body wasn't responding to her will at all like she was paralyzed._ _ **Please help me!**_ _she felt like crying. Why was she here in this place of pain, of chaos? She couldn't even look around to see within this darkness._ _ **GARROSH HELP ME!**_ _she couldn't think straight long enough to figure out what to do, just scream out as the pain racking her body. It was like she was in a void with nothing to help out._

 _ **(Calm sweet earth child)**_

 _She barely heard the voice but it was a percentage of a link in her mind that snapped to it._ _ **HELP ME!**_

 _ **(I will, but you must help yourself first.) HOW!? OH GREAT EARTHMOTHER WHERE ARE YOU!? (She is with you, she is always surrounding her children and you are no different, never forget that sweet earth child. You must calm your mind and soul. You are fighting for your life right now, you must win this.)**_

 _Palette was panting from the screams she had let out of her trying to overcome the waves of pain that met her._ _ **I-I cant! It hurts! Its too much! (Think of those that you hold dear! Those old and new)**_ _Her mind fought with her as she struggled to think and picture her mother. Her beautiful light brown fur and long mane holding colorful beads in its single braid going down her back. Her beautiful golden brown eyes that held so much love for her and her brother._ _ **(Good, Palette, focus!)**_ _She focused on the long nights with her as they lay outside gazing at the stars and her brother teaching her to hunt when she became old enough to start learning. The teasing and taunts they threw at each other till they started to fight, having to have mother break them up._

 _Tears ran down Palettes face as her at the memories of a time where it was just them, but then when she had gotten older she met others. Kru'Gen the most lazy orc she has met in her life unless it involved hunting. That was the only thing he took serious. Agmor who always was up for a fight, be it playful banter or on the battlefield. Groiko, always teasing her on anything she could use to her advantage. Her family and friends where waiting for her._

 _She couldn't lose to whatever was happening to her. What was happening to her? What was killing her?_ _ **(Don't lose your focus! Don't think about it!)**_ _Too late, Palette screamed once more as the pain returned, only this time it seemed to hurt even worse than before. Pain become her. That was the last she knew._ _ **(Fight this!)**_ _the voice was so distant sounding that they were blurred in her ears._ _ **I'm sorry… (PALETTE!)**_

* * *

"Is she coming around?" Agmor asked Duleald and he looked at her grimly giving her the answer in volumes.

Five days had passed since the druids and mages came back carrying Palette, who was bloody, and several flew her to the healing tents. They had taken a good amount of the advancing army with the flames but within that night they had reached the canyon and the battle started. It took the night to take all of them down to the last body before blasting the undead with fire. Since then they had been returned to Warsong.

"Her fever wont break." Duleald stated frustrated. "Nothing I give her helps. My healing isn't being responded to. It's maddening trying to find something that would help her."

"Did she go inta da Emerald Dream?" Groiko asked since mostly knowing of it, having been around druids for a bit.

"No, the others say she hasn't. If she did, she wouldn't be like this." Duleald answered running a hand through his hair and giving a harsh sigh. "All we can do is wait to see if she can pull out of this herself."

"Their must have been something on that arrow!" Agmor hissed not happy with how long this has been going on. She couldn't stand seeing her friend this weak and pale.

"There was nothing on the arrow that they brought back to indicate any poisons or the scourge disease on it." Duleald stated earning a growl from Agmor. "There is an Alliance camp not even a couple of miles from here that's been temporarily set up that we could go and see if they could help. They may have a paladin that knows other healings that I don't or even a priest of higher level than I."

"Ya mean ya not dat high of ah priest?" Groiko asked.

"I am, its just there is always someone that knows something that can be used differently than what I know. I may be a priest for centuries now, but others are always finding ways around things." Duleald stated.

"The Alliance is not going to let some Horde into their camp. We may be fighting for a common goal right now but doesn't mean they would let us in, just like we wouldn't." Kru'Gen replied evenly to the blood elf's idea.

"We only need someone who has ties to both fractions. There are a couple here on business from the Earthen Circle." Duleald said. "They know of her and her condition. I could go with them and ask the Alliance for their help."

"Din go mon. We don't know how much longer she has." Groiko said to his idea as she brushed some of the sweat from her forehead with a cool rag looking dishearten at the shallow breath she suddenly started taking. Duleald saw this as well and began to panic inside and was zipping to stand besides her bed, his hands glowing as his priest powers worked to find what had just happened.

"She's fading!" his voice cracking with his panic as he switched to begin healing her, even though this magic wasn't being responded to by her body. "Oh dear sunwell! Palette stay with us!" he glanced at the orcs. "Go get the druids! QUICKLY!" he shouted surprising the two with his ferocity, but it had done the deed and the two sprinted to find the druids. Duleald poured all of his healing power into Palette feeling the drain largely on him but he didn't stop.

For once in his long lived life, he had found people that didn't look at him with some distain for being a part of a race that only fought for themselves. The first time he had met Palette and her brother he could see the curiosity that was held in her eyes as she had gazed at him. Oh, he knew that she didn't particularly like him at first after he couldn't understand her in her deer form but it wasn't distain for him as a race, just distain at his misunderstanding. He would be forever guilty if he couldn't save her, the first one to accept him as him. And through her, he met the others. Agmor was still on edge with him but they were at a mutual understanding that Palette held them as friends and should at least be on slightly okay terms.

"Palette, stay with me!" he hissed panting, knowing that the flow of magic was getting harder and harder to keep going. Footstep and hoovesteps were heard running into the room. "This is the only way to keep her alive right now!" his voice was strained as he informed them. Soon, three druids began to put there healing in to add to Duleald's flow of magic. Having no idea as to what was killing Palette they did what was needed to help her stay alive.

Sweat rolled down his face feeling the drop of mana go almost empty. He couldn't stop, if he did she would surely die. So he thought of the only thing that could help and that was a family secret that only those born in the bloodline knew about. Putting a hand to her forehead and the other above her heart he went into his mind to find his life force. In his mind it was a bright soft blue and with a slight tug on it, it moved towards his hands and into Palette dimly forest green life force that was fading fast, much faster than he was thinking even with the help of the druids.

Her life force merged with his as it fought to come back only to begin dimming again as if something was trying to take her life by force and unwilling to let go. _"Fight this, Palette. Fight to live!"_ he thought in his mind hoping that this newly made link might help her in fighting off whatever was trying to forcibly taking her life.

* * *

 _Her mind broke free from the pain in such relief and her eyes filling with a soft blue light taking the darkness away in blunt force. It was calm feeling. No pain was felt by this blue light only a washing of calmness letting her breathe deeply and for the first time since feeling all of that pain, to think clearly. It was short lived though. The darkness creeped once more trying to take over her again._ _ **(Palette you must not lose to this darkness! It will be the death of you!)**_ _What wants her dead so badly? And who or what is this blue light that is trying to fight the darkness back?_ _ **(You were never suppose to live that day. This is its form of revenge to get you back since it didn't that day. You have made a life for yourself in the living, fight for it! You have friends willing to help you live your life. FIGHT!)**_ _Fight. Fight. She cant lose to this void thing that wants her dead. Death. That's who wants her back. Death was the one who would have gotten her that day and with her being so near death this time it was taking the opportunity to get her. But, like the voice told her, she had family. Friends. A life that she would fight to have time and time again._

 _ **LEAVE ME BE! Go back to collecting souls that are ready for this, Death! This soul still has things to prove and I will not give up that easily you bastard!**_ _Palette screamed in fury and bearing her blunt teeth in warning._

 **(You nearly did.)** _this time the voice was salty and raspy sounding making Palette feel like ice was gripping her being._ _ **You may have almost had me, but you will never get me as a whole until the day I am ready to gladly receive you.**_ **(Then I will be waiting at every opportune moment to take back your soul that should never have found a way to the living dear earth child!)**

 _ **What? What do you mean Death?**_ _Palette asked with confusion._ **(You will soon know and understand with time dear earth child.)** _the raspy voice stated smugly like, but Palette didn't pay any mind to Death and let her mind be wash over by the calm blue light driving the darkness back and letting her mind go into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

Duleald collapsed to the floor, but was caught by one of the druids. He gave the female troll a tired smile in thanks as she helped him to the chair next to him, letting him catch his breath. "She be stable now mon." the troll stated as she checked over the human. "What did ya do elf?" she asked glancing at him as the others listened.

"It is a family secret that only those of the Redstrider bloodline can do." he replied tiredly. "We merge our life force with those we deem worthy to save them from death. They do not gain immortally from this but it does leave us of the bloodline with a shorter lifespan that normal. That is why we only use it for those that have gain out trust and loyalty."

"This is interesting to learn." another druid said.

"Please let none of what you saw or heard can leave this room." Duleald pleaded. "There are not many of the Redstriders left after what happened to the sunwell."

All glanced between themselves before letting the blood elf know they would not let a word of what happened pass their lips. "Thank you." he said giving them a kind smile at their willingness to keep his family secret a secret. Once they had Palette stable they left, but the troll as she stayed to talk with the elf a little bit, finding the trolls name to be Yagga. Agmor went over to the elf as she looked to Palette.

"Thank you." she said to him earning a surprised look from Groiko and the elf himself. "For a blood elf, you're not that bad. May be with time we will be able to call each other friends." she stated as she gave the elf a reluctant grimacing smile. "Just don't let that go to your head and think we are now dumbass." Duleald could only give the orcess a bright grin at her words. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Agmor gave a huff before leaving and once she was gone Duleald looked to Groiko. "Did that just happen?"

"Mon, I tink it did." she replied still surprised by what Agmor did. "Ne'er in my life would I have seen dat be happenin. I tink I be goin ta see if I cant find some food mon. ya be okay?"

He waved her off calmly. "Yes, I will be okay. I am having to just cope with the large drain on my magic pools and then using my life force to help her. Within a few days I will be at full strength once again."

"Tank ya. Palette may have only been wit us for a short time, but she be a good friend ta us." Groiko replied softly before leaving herself.

"Come, I help ya to ya bed so ya can sleep off da effects." Yagga said giving the elf a slight smirk making her small tusks glint a little. This had the blood elf taken aback a bit, but he let her help him still feeling the weakness in his body. "Thank you, Yagga." he told her kindly.

* * *

Palette felt calm as her mind worked its way back to wakefulness. She felt she was on a bed and realized that she was probably in the healing hall of Warsong. How long had she been under? Cracking her eyes open she found the hall only having the dim flickering lighting of candlelight by her bedside. Looking around her eyes landed on the large form of Garrosh as he slept in the chair besides her bed. She silently studied him as he slept. His back was to the chair and his elbow on the arm as his hand held his head up as he breathe slowly in and out. His other arm lay a crossed his lap and his legs tucked under the chair.

She has never seen him look so relaxed, yet still ready to spring awake at a moment notice. Was that what all warriors slept like? His face was smooth of glares or scowls that were a usual on his face and she found she wanted to run her fingers over his face to feel the smooth and relaxed muscles. How long has he been here? It must have been awhile if he fell asleep in a chair. One that didn't look that comfortable in the first place.

"He has come here every night since you came back." Looking over to the voice she found Tayen melting out from the shadows much like any druid would do when in cat form. "Tayen, what happened? Last I remember was landing harshly to the ground. Xan, is he alright? I mean, he did fly off of me when that happened."

"He is good, ruffed a bit but he is fine." Tayen answered. "You have been in a coma for two weeks now."

"Two weeks? From getting shot by arrows?" This confused Palette knowing that, yes, she lost a good amount of blood, but not that she would stay comatose for two weeks. "We do not understand the full story of what happened as well. All we know is that something was keeping you from responding to being healed and almost took you from the living."

Palette looked to the ceiling in thought. "I remember pain. A lot of pain that held me from forming any straight thoughts. And complete darkness." Tayen listened to the human also curious to what had happened. "At first, I was able to fight this painful darkness but something changed and I fell. It wasn't until this calming blue light started to push the darkness and pain away from me. It helped me fight it off and away of me." Palette glanced to Tayen. "Do you think the Earthmother was helping me?"

Tayen gave her a slight shrug. "We will never know." she turned to Garrosh's form. "Is he your mate?"

Following Tayen gaze to the orc Palette let a small smile grace her lips. "No, but he may soon be my mate."

"Soon?" Tayen asked. "Yes, I had told him to prove he could see me as me and not as a human."

"Has he proven himself?"

"He is halfway there or he might have already been there the whole time. No one would stay this long for someone they don't care much for." Palette stated gazing at his sleepy form. "He even joined me in a connecting, knowing that we taurens take it very seriously. Not many outside of tauren culture would go to that great length just to show someone that they could see that it was apart of me. He understood and I believe that witnessing me like that, he found that I was very much tauren on the inside."

"It has been a while since we have been able to have a connecting." Tayen said with slight sadness in her voice. "Do you think once the Lich King has been dealt with that you will take him as your mate?"

"It is a possibility now." Palette answered. "I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but I am scared that even if he does prove that he can see me that later in the future something would happen to make him only see me as a human."

"Love takes time to form, sometimes. I can see you are falling for him." Tayen stated earning Palette to look at her. "But that is it, would he be the same and love me back? I do not understand why I am falling for him. He would never let his hatred for human go and so he could never truly love me." Palette replied softly with a hint of despair.

"Nothing is set in stone. His ways could change. Look at him now, he stays by your side even though he forgoes some of his sleep." Tayen stated glancing at Garrosh. "That, in my eyes is a form of love that is blooming without him realizing it. Orc males are the most funny of the races, I think. They search and find mates that can only be their equals even if they do not love them at first. I have seen it once before happen. They became mates only because they showed each other that the others skills were desirable."

With a shake of her head slightly she continued. "Within the year, they went from only interacting for the sake of it, to actually searching each other like any mate would if mated out of love. There is still time to think of becoming his mate, but I see the beginnings of something, that if given the time and nourishment, could blossom into something even more. You are a good druid and a friend since we first met here in Warsong, and I would wish you happiness to the one that makes you happy."

"Thank you, Tayen, you have made things a little bit easier to think things through. It is just so sudden how we went from snapping at each other in the throats as enemies to him asking me to be his mate." she said sighing a little.

Tayen gave a soft chuckle at what she said. "You must remember, he is warrior. They are trained to think quickly and act on quick thoughts. The way he went about asking you as a mate is no different. To him, it has gone through his mind quickly and thought about, but since you are not use to the ways of the warriors you see it as too sudden that you may not have even thought about it in the first place. My mate is like that. He is warrior as well and will be impulsive at times with me, so do not get disheartened at the quickness of his actions."

"You are right. I would never have thought of it like that." Palette replied with a smile, feeling a little bit of something at what Tayen had explained. "I do want him as a mate. Having felt that close to death's door has made me want to be his even more than before."

"Then let the Earthmother guide you to your happiness." Tayen said lifting a hand towards Garrosh. "If the Earthmother wills it, then so be it. What if you never let him become your mate? Would you forever wonder what could have happened? Never forget, we find mates not just to make families, but to find them as our supports in life. When one falls, the other will be there to help them back up and be stronger together when facing the bad and good things that happen with living."

"Thank you, Tayen, for your wisdom." Tayen gave a soft snort at her. "I will take my leave. My mate will be wondering where I wondered to." Tayen said giving the druid a farewell.

Palette laid there in thought to what Tayen said. She was right, she had already begun to wonder what would have happened if she agreed to go hunting with Garrosh that night and become his mate. Having already been a month or more since then, having thought much on it, she came to a conclusion before sleep retook her again.

* * *

Within the next two day, and with many joyful faces at seeing her awake, she was free to return to her duties since her arm and wounds had been healed up. Even then she was put on light duties, meaning no shifting until both the shaman and her blood elf friend said other wise. It was going to be trying on her but she would live. Right now, her mind had a sole purpose as she set about to find Garrosh.

"Garrosh, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked once finding him giving orders to a group of guards. Looking to her he gave her a nod before finishing with the guards. "What do you need to speak about?" he asked her as he stopped in front of her. "Can we find a place to speak in private?" he studied her face before nodding and leading her to the war room.

"What is it that you need to speak with me alone?" Palette went up to him letting her hand lay on his clothed chest feeling his heart beat strongly from underneath as she let her gaze fall to his amber eyes. "You once asked me to be your mate and that you needed to prove to me that you didn't only see me as a tauren inside but as your equal."

"Yes, I remember this." he replied watching as she closed her eyes and give him a soft smile. "And like you have said once before, I was also blinded. You already have." Garrosh's breath hitched as she said this. "I see it now. You were my company for my connection knowing about what would happen during that time. You challenge me to my fullest, since we met, making me want to kick you in your ass too many times." he grinned at that. "As if you could, druid." she slapped his elbow giving him a slight glare at his smugness. "Don't you start now." Palette stated before giving a grin of her own. "It has taken me a good while to figure what I want and I have come to a decision finally."

"And what is that decision?" Garrosh asked trying to find it in her eyes that looked at him. "It is, to accept to go on a hunt with you, but we will have to wait till the Lich King has been dealt with."

"Until then, since you have accepted, you will have no problem with this." he said pulling her forward, making her give a small surprised squeak when he began kissing her. Palette agreed to herself with not having a problem with his forwardness since was who he is. Moving her hand from his chest to grip his shoulder and arching her heels up to give herself easier access. She knew that if they continued it would lead to something else and after several minutes she broke away and gave him a smile at his growl. "That will have to wait as well, you know this."

"I know, but don't give a shit." Garrosh grinded out pulling her even closer to himself. "I will take you now, my druid. You have left me too many times without release." Palette could only grin as she ran her hand along his jaw. "You will, you just have to be patient a little longer, my warrior." Suddenly they hear commotion of shouting's from outside. "What is happening?" She asked herself but Garrosh heard and moved to go find out, stopping just before the doorway to look back at her. "Come, we will see what is happening together."

She couldn't help to stop the warmth that bloomed inside her as he waited for her to come with him at his side. Once again, he proved he was seeing her and it made her feel even more wanted by him since he showed her respect at wanting her by his side. As they went towards the sound she lightly brushed her fingers over the back of his hand, thanking him for letting that happen, and he returned with a grunt.

The first was a human that had been brought inside with an arrow in his right shoulder and the second to be brought in was a night elf that lay dead. **"Help! The Alliance asks for help!"** the human shouts out in desperation. **"They came out of nowhere! If you don't help us they will overrun the camp. Please help us!"**

Palette gripped Garrosh's forearm looking at him knowing enough human language to somewhat understand what the human had asked. "We need to help them." glancing to her with a scowl. "And why should we? They are our enemy."

"They may be our enemy, but right now, they fight the same enemy we do." she stated then turned to the group of Horde that had gathered. "Get him to the shamans for help. I don't care if he is Alliance, no one should suffer if they plead to us for help." Only those that had fought with her did as she ordered, going up to the human and taking him to be seen. She turned back to Garrosh. "The more we help them, the more they will have to help us in return."

"I will not risk taking the Horde and going out to safe Alliance pigs." he replied as she glowered at him for his answer. "Then I will." she said turning towards the group. "Those who wish to come with me to fight the scourge, follow." she made her way to the exit as many followed after her, getting wolves readied to ride out. Garrosh stood there watching as she left realizing that she had just took half of the Horde with her and that they willingly decided to follow her. He did find a fitting mate in her, if he was not to take action at times of need, she would for him.

Palette rode her black wolf, Lighteye, feeling her muscles move from underneath as they lead the Horde towards the Alliance camp and the closer they got the more sound of battle could be heard. Once they were close enough Palette gave a war cry that the others joined in. "FOR THE HORDE!" she shouted then leaned close to her wolves ear. "Tear the undead apart." Lighteye growled loudly in agreement as the Horde charge the undead.

Palette snarled as she blast the undead with Lunar Beam before using the sword she found to slice the head off of one. She felt a hand grab her a dragged her off of Lighteye, gaining the wolves attention to the fact her rider had been taken and turned on the undead that had done so. Palette lunged to the next undead that ran at her, plunging her sword into its chest then blasting another with Moonfire before take her sword out and beheading it. Lighteye lunged from behind her tackling another one to the ground as she spotted Duleald coming up to stand next to her with a sword drown as well.

"Aren't you a priest?" she asked then shouted as she took on another rotting body. "You must remember, I was once a paladin before becoming a priest." he replied as both took on more scourge that was starting to lesson with each taken down. "Sorry, I forgot there was a time when you had learn to lift a sword up. I didn't think you would still remember." Palette teased as Duleald scowled at her. "And why are we friends again if your going to treat me like this?" she only gave him a side smirk for his answer.

Another ten to fifteen minutes when by before the small army was take out and both Horde and Alliance were mixed all around. Palette looked around surprised at how many Horde had come with her as she lay a gentle hand on Lighteye shoulder, feeling her pant from fighting in the battle, spotting Xan a few feet away. "Duleald gather those that know healing and have them start finding those who are injured. Xan!" she shouted gaining the trolls attention. "Find mages that know fire and start burning these foul things so they don't get back up."

Both males nodded and began in search those with the skills. **"Who here is your commander?"** Palette turned to the human that spoke. He stood tall with black hair pepper heavily with gray and a full beard. His eyes though seemed familiar to her, nearly the same bright green hers were. Many of the Horde turned to Palette and the human went up to her hiding his surprise at seeing a human on the Horde side. **"I wish to thank you for coming to help us. Without your help we would surely have been overrun."**

A blood elf standing next to her bent close to her ear and replied what he said in orcish when she didn't reply back after a minute. Giving the blood elf a nod of thanks she replied back to the human her voice thick with accent. **"We help. We have enemy the same. All needed to fight the enemy as one. I, Palette Nightgazer. You?"**

" **I am Grand Marshall William Emsworth."** she nodded. **"We help heal injured, then burn dead."** William nodded at her reply, letting her know his men would do the same. Within the hour, many were on their way to being healed and smoke rose into the air. Once that was halfway done, William had asked Palette to join him in his tent to speak with her but she had asked if Duleald could come to help translate.

Duleald couldn't help look between the two once they were seated. There was something he couldn't quiet put a finger on about the two. There eyes were nearly the same that it made him think of a possible relation between the two. A Knight came in but stopped once he realized there was people inside. **"Sorry father, I didn't realize you had company?"** he started to say but ended up as a question finding a blood elf there.

" **It is alright, Daniel. We were just about to start talking. You may join us if you wish."** Palette was trying her best to follow and when Duleald could see she was getting confused, he let her know what had happened. It was only when the Knight had come in that he realized what had just been found. The Knight looked too much like Palette with the same brown hair and bright green eyes that Duleald knew who they were, having been told about how Palette came to the car of taurens. Once the talks of what happened were over Palette left to go see how the Horde was and if they would be ready to ride out soon.

Only Duleald stayed. **"I am sorry to intrude on something that may you great heartache, but did you happen to lose a wife and unborn child?"**

William looked down to his lap as the memories of finding out that his wife had disappeared taking along his unborn child. **"Why do you ask this, blood elf?"**

" **I think that we met here today in such a fashion, that I believe this one here, that was next to me, is that child. If this happened nearly eighteen years ago then I think Palette is that child."** Duleald stated. **"Looking at her, I can see the similarity you three have."** He then began retelling the story that had been told to him by both Kru'Gen and Palette.

William slammed a fist on the chairs arm making the Knight jump as he looked enrage at nothing. **"That blasted bastard! By the Light, I knew he would do something to her! He could never have her and so he forced himself on my WIFE!"**

" **Father what are you saying?"** the Knight asked uncertain of his fathers turn of attitude.

" **Samuel better be good and dead because if I hear he lived, I will personally search that bastard to the hells and back!"** William turned to his son. **"Samuel was a good friend of mine when we were fresh out of training. Over the year, we became best friends until the day I meet your mother. She had us both hooked, but her eyes were on me and Samuel had been jealous of the fact that she had chosen me to marry. Then I find out tonight that that bastard forced himself on my wife and nearly killed the both of them!"**

" **I am sorry that, that happened to her but they did save the child that night and she has grown to the woman she is now."** Duleald said.

" **Wait…I have a sister?"** the knight asked looking between the two. **"A sister that is HORDE!"**

" **Calm yourself son, we are not sure right now, but it is a start on finding out what happen to your mother."** William stated with a hand up before looking at Duleald. **"Do you know who was there that night so I may know more of the details?"**

" **You would have to talk with the Warchief about that. He was one of the two that had helped the woman."** Duleald replied.

" **Thank you, for letting this information reach me. I may find some peace at knowing my wife had come into help before she died. Let the Horde know that if they need help from William Emsworth of the Alliance, they will have it."** he told the elf as Duleald stood giving a bow before leaving. **"Son, I believe we may have found your sibling."**

" **But, but, look at her! She looks so uncivilized and hardly speaks common?! Her face looks like its been mauled!"** Daniel stated waving his hand to the tents exit that Palette had left from looking bewildered. **"That is because she grew up differently than you or me. Don't go disrespecting others and the way they live.** " William grounded out to his son. **"It seems I have a date to set to talk with the Warchief of the Horde."**

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Introducing William Emsworth and his son Daniel! And by gods! this is my longest chapter yet!**

 **Tally (Guest): you play skyrim! skyrim is da bomb! ehim, back on focus. Xan, i believe he will be an in and out chacater. much like a third party character. one that will show up at random times but wont be permanent to the story. I do love the idea that you gave me about Garrosh. its just that is what happened. believe me this revision of the chapter stands sooo much better than what i typed up the first time. i was gagging on that fact the chapter when way overboard than i liked.**

 **And a big thank you to xblackMaskx for the follow!**

 **Until next chappie Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Palette stood tall in front of the council. She knew that this was going to happen once she and the group that went with her returned. The only thing the worried her is if they decided to send her back to Orgrimmar for helping the Alliance in a dire time of need. The council was comprised of Yagga, Hynor, Raiften, Garrosh, and Saurfang.

"You doing what you did could label you as a traitor and many may think that is because of your human origins." Hynor stated giving the human druid a sneer. A blood elf that had a stick up his ass and despised humans, meaning he could care less of what happened to the druid.

"I helped them because they fight that same enemy we do. Not only that, but now they have to help us when we are in need of help and they can't refuse." Palette replied heatedly. "I would rather have them owe us, then we having to owe them! Do you want that to weigh on you knowing you owe something to the Alliance?"

"Not particularly, but that doesn't stop the fact that you took nearly half of the Horde, that is stationed here, with you." Hynor said seething through his teeth.

"They went with me willingly. I never once ordered them to come with me. I only stated that if they wished to fight the undead than they were to come with." Palette stated. "Ask them yourselves."

"Their will be punishment for the actions you took by undermining Hellscream. He is the Overlord here at Warsong and what you did was dishonorable." Hynor stated.

"Dishonorable? Is it dishonorable to take action to save lives or to let the scourge take over that camp recruiting even more into there ranks? Where do you think they would head to next? That camp was only a few miles from Warsong." Palette argued. "I took those who would fight and stopped the scourge from coming here next. Which also means we saved those of that Alliance camp from turning and living to see their families once more!"

Saurfang raised a hand stopping the two from fighting knowing that would probably have gone on longer. "Hynor is right that you must have a punishment for going about disobeying Hellscream the way you did, but Palette is also correct if those that did go, didn't take action there, we would have been fighting them here."

"I will take any punishment that you deem I must, just know that I will always help any who ask for help." she stated gaining a nod of understanding with Saurfang but all turned to Hynor when he spoke. "A public lashing with only bandages to help with the healing. Scars will be her reminder of her wanting to play _hero_. And it should be Hellscream that does the lashing since it was he that she undermined." the blood elf grinned viciously inside knowing of their courting to each other, having over heard that little bit the other day.

Palette flicked her eyes towards Garrosh but didn't see any hint of what his thoughts were with his blank face. "Like I said, I will take any punishment you deem necessary." she replied keeping any emotion from her voice. "You will receive a lash for every Horde member that went with you." Hynor said smugly.

"A hundred and thirteen lashes?" Saurfang asked the elf as he glanced his way. "I think it would have to be for every Horde member that was injured during that fight. That one seems more fitting since all went with her willingly. She will get lashes for those injured because they turned to her as leader."

Hynor glared at the orc, wanting to see the blood run down her back like a waterfall. He loathed this human even more than those of the Alliance. Who ever let her live and join the Horde should never have done so. "That would mean only forty six lashes."

"Then, that is how many she will receive. One lash for each of those injured under her command." Saurfang stated in finality.

"If I may." Palette said and with a nod from Raiften, a male orc besides Hynor. "I wasn't looking to be the leader, anyone of them could have said they were when Marshall Emsworth asked. I was only trying to do good to those that needed our help, help that I was willingly to give. I don't have the experience to lead anyone nor do I want to. I did it, because all of them chose me to be that person." she stated looking to Saurfang knowing her would give the final say.

"I say that what Saurfang stated for her is a good punishment." Raiften said in agreement to Saurfang. "Of course you would, you're an orc like he is." Hynor mutter angrily.

"I second dat." Yagga said having heard the elf. "It be not day kin of orc, Hynor, day be agreein ta da punishment for her dat be more reasonable ta her case." Hynor growled a little grinding his teeth. "I don't even see why you're here in this council if you're a neutral party." Yagga chuckled at him. "Dat be cause I was Horde before da Earthen Circle. I still have a spot in dis council weader I be one side or not mon."

Saurfang turned to Garrosh. "You have been quiet, Garrosh. What is your vote?"

"She will get the forty six lashes." Garrosh stated after a few minutes looking into her eyes and Palette nodded understanding his choice. Saurfang 'hmm' before calling a guard in to start announcing what will be taking place within the hour. He turned to Palette once the guard left. "You will be chained when this happens." he told her with her nodded. "I understand."

Two guards came in and took Palette leading her to the spot they would set out the punishment. She could see many already there as she was lead to the middle and her hands cuffed each to a pole that held her arms a little above her head. She waited as minutes ticked by and the room grew fuller. Soon they entered and Garrosh held the whip that would give out the lashings as he passed her to stand behind her, taking the back of her shirt and slicing with his hunting knife.

"Do this fast." Palette stated in a whisper hoping he heard when he turned to take a few steps away. Saurfang stood behind Garrosh and the mummers that were heard died. "Palette Nightgazer will receive forty six lashes. One for each of those injured under her command. This is her punishment for disregarding Hellscream. Let this be your reminder." Once he finished he gave Garrosh a nod.

She grinded her teeth preparing for the sting and with a crack, pain bloomed acrossed her back making her arched it trying to get away from the sudden pain. A grown was all that was heard from her and soon the second lash hit. She focused on breathing trying to not cry out but could feel she wouldn't win. By the seven lash, she cried out as the chain gave a little rattle from her tensing up. Blood could be felt running down her back as more lashes were given. Her mind was a jumble trying to find a way out of the pain that was becoming more unbearable.

Garrosh did another crack of the whip watching as a line of red appeared and hearing her cry out from the pain. He had to do it, even if she was his mate. If he didn't do it, someone else would have. This image will be burned into his mind for years, seeing the blood, hearing her cry out, and knowing he was the one that was the cause of it. His face showed nothing, but his eyes held everything that he felt doing this to his mate. It burned inside of him that he was the one making her feel pain, fearing she wouldn't want to be his, after.

By the last fifteen, she had tears running down her face. Her awareness was dimming fast and she soon passed out letting her arms take her weight. Everyone watched silently as the last was given and no one moved to let her go as many were stunned by watching Palette take her punishment for helping the enemy when many had also gone with her. Yagga went forward after minutes ticked by with nothing being done and waved a hand to the guards to unchain her body and carry her to the healers as she followed after.

* * *

Garrosh stepped slowly into the room that held Palette. He was greeted with the sight of her laying on her stomach and her back covered in bandages that Yagga was still putting on her prone figure. "Ya should not be here." she stated in a low voice not even glancing his way.

"I must see her." he replied no taking his eyes off of her. "Will you show me what I need to do?" at his question Yagga turned her head to him. "Why would I show ya how ta take care of her wounds when ya were da one ta give dim ta her?"

"Just show me, troll. I will take care of my mate." he grounded out as her eyebrow raised a little at him. "Ya whipped yar mate?" she turned back to dressing Palette's wounds as she thought. "But I understand why. It be ya that she disobeyed and so ya be da one to give da punishment as leader to subordinate. Come here." she stated moving a little so he could watch as she dressed the wounds and covered them.

Once they were done he sat in a chair near her head and gazed at her. "She be strong and will be okay." Yagga stated as she got up. "I be back ta show ya how to redress dim." she informed him as she left the two of them alone.

He sat silently watching her breath for an hour thinking. No mate would have ever taken that form of beating from their mate like that. His mind was brought back when he heard a groan of pain and slight shifting. Leaning forwards he grasped her tiny hand in his larger one gain her attention.

"Garrosh.." her voice was harsh and cracked from her cries but she gripped his hand tightly, trying to not tense at the pain coming from her back with each breath sho took. Soon she lost consciousness again and he could see the pain he had caused along her facial features and could hear it in her voice. Taking his other hand he ran it over her head feeling the feathers that were tied to her short brown hair. "I will make this up to you." he told her before getting up, only to stop at her whisper showing she had regain conscious. "Stay…please."

He stood for a little longer, watching her eyes look into his, seeing the pain she was in and complied to her wish. "If you want me to." she gave him a small strained smile. "I do." see her trying to move her hand a little but he stopped her by placing his on hers letting her grip it. "Even after the lashes I gave you, you still want to be mine?" he heard her sigh. "We are not mates yet, Garrosh. That was my punishment for what i did and how i did it. It had nothing to do with us as soon-to-be-mates. I do not think you at fault for something I take responsibility for."

He said nothing to her answer as he stared at their hands before looking back at her. "Sleep, you need rest." she hummed at him closing her eyes trying to find sleep. Within several minutes he could tell she was under as footsteps were heard coming towards them. "It be time ta change her bandages." Yagga said with her hands full of the supplies. "Dis be Frostweave, dis should help keep her back cooler. Once we take da old ones off, ya put dis on her. It be healing ointment." she stated handing him a tub of the ointment. "What is in it?"

"Dis and dat." she replied as she started to remove the old bandages. "It will help wit da pain she be feelin. Her back be numb once dat is on."

The two fell into silence as they worked to remove, put on the ointment, and replace the bandages. Yagga stood once more giving him a nod as she left. "I be back in da mornin ta change dim again. Make sure ya get sleep yarself Hellscream if ya want ta take care of yar mate. Just know dat within the next day or so, she'll be heading back to Orgrimmar." he was surprised at this.

"When was this decided?" he asked the troll. "Hynor thought tat Palette was no longer good ta fight and so got da others to agree ta send her away. Hynor was grinin when day came ta dat agreement." Garrosh growled with a scowl as Yagga glanced his way. "We be needin ta watch dat one in da future. i be not likin him and he may plan ta get rid of her."

* * *

Palette took a deep breath and smiled when she felt only a twinge of pain. Four weeks had passed since she found herself being taken back to Orgrimmar. What surprised her was that her mother was there waiting for her and helped to take care of her wounds. "How is your back my dear?" Eskola asked her daughter getting a grin. "Much better with each day."

"That is good to hear. Let me look at it one last time before we head to the market for lunch." Palette nodded and took her shirt off for her mother to see. Red lines ran in all direction with some of the lighter marks nearly gone leaving no signs of scaring, but most would. Putting her shirt back on they made their way to the market to have lunch since her brother and sister in law had arrived that night for trade.

"Tell me more of this Garrosh that you have chosen as your mate." Eskola stated eying her daughter with mirth as they sat at a table that would hold another three people. "I know he is orc but you have not said much else on him. As your mother I must see if he should even be worthy of being your mate." Palette gave a small laugh at her mother's way of digging for information. "You will see him once they defeat the Lich King mother, just wait."

"We are sorry for being late." Ezhaw stated as they arrived and sat with Palette and Eskola. "You're fine brother, we only just got here ourselves. Isi how have you been?" Palette asked her sister is law who was sitting next to her and for some unknown reason Palette thought she looked like she gave off this slight glow. "I have been good, have you heard the news yet?"

"What news?" Palette asked looking between the two mates when Ezhaw answered. "The Lich King in no more. Later this week, once the Horde makes their way back their will be a celebration. Have you ordered food yet?"

"No, we were waiting for the two of you before doing so. And no talk of what is happening, it is time for family." Eskola answered with eyes crinkling with knowing at Isi and her glow. "Then lets order." Palette said smiling and the four did so. "Did you know, son, Palette will be mated soon."

Ezhaw snorted hard in surprise as he looked to his sister. "When did this happen?! And who!?"

Palette rolled her eyes at her brother. "It was bound to happen with how many times we were at each others throats."

"You choose Garrosh?!" Ezhaw gave another snort blowing out through his nostrils before letting out a bellowing laugh. "You are right, dear sister, with that way your two went at it from the beginning this was bound to be the outcome."

"So glad you find this entertaining brother." She replied with a smile and once Ezhaw got his laughing under control it was his turn to ask. "When do I get a niece or nephew?"

"We are not even mates yet and you are asking me this already?! Shame on you!" Palette grinned at him enjoy the time she was having with family. "It will not be for some time if you need to have an answer."

"Is the family going to be receiving a new addition?" Eskola asked suddenly then glancing at Isi who glanced at Ezhaw and took his hand. "That is mostly the reason we are also here for." Isi stated.

"Wait…you are with child?" Palette asked stunned looking from her brother to Isi. "Are you?"

"Yes, we found out two weeks ago that I am a month into it." Isi said as Palette jumped up crying out loudly and giving Isi a hug before moving over to give one to her brother. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"And I am going to be a grandmother." Eskola said happiness filling her voice. "How did you know mother?" Palette asked as she sat back down. "I know many things, my dear. It comes with being a shaman."

The food arrived and they became silent as they ate with small talk in between. Palette was excited inside that soon Garrosh would be back and couldn't wait.

"Please come visit Bloodhoof village soon." Isi said as Palette gave her a grin. "I would love too, I haven't been to see my brother's home yet. Tell me everything as the baby grows." Palette stated glancing at her stomach that held the growing baby. Isi chuckled. "I will, if you would like you can help me make some things before the baby shows up." her grin grew. "I would love too."

"Ezhaw, how is the my home holding without me?" Eskola asked her son. "It is holding. I have been to it several times already to make sure." he answered. "I should be heading back soon once Palette's back heals up a little more. Be safe on your way back my son."

Palette and Eskola watched them leave before making there way back to Palette's home. "Palette!" they turned and Palette gave a shout once she saw several people going up to them in greeting. "Agmor, Groiko, Kru'Gen! Why are you guys here already?"

"We weren't in the main battle so we were one of the first to find ourselves back." Agmor stated.

"Then it is good to see you all again. Where is Duleald?"

"He was put with the other healers that went with the army to take the Lich King. He will be arriving within a day for two." Kru'Gen stated giving a yawn. "I am heading to my home to sleep in my bed that I have missed dearly. Lets go home Windsong." he said petting the serpents feathered head as he waved the others a goodbye.

Palette turned to her mother and gave her a smile bring over her friends. "Mother this is Groiko and Agmor. Groiko, Agmor, this is my mother. The one that left was Kru'Gen and his companion Windsong."

"It is good to meet my daughters friends. She has told me much of you." Eskola stated her eyes crinkling.

"Dat be only da crazy ding we be doin I hope." Groiko said making Palette grin. "Only the craziest."

"I be headin back ta my home mon." She said heading away.

"We will have to have a night out tonight, tell Kru'Gen to make sure his ass is there also." Agmor said and the troll waved her arm up into the air in acknowledgement. "Come on, lets head to the home I've missed." the three head to the house. "How is your back?"

Palette looked over at her friend. "Getting better. At times it still hurts but not to where I cant move around."

"That is good to hear. It was something I did not like watching. Many were shouting out in your defense after it had happened." Agmor stated. "They did not like that since they turned to you as leader, you were to receive a punishment for a willing decision on their part."

"It is good to hear many are taking her side knowing she fights and takes responsibility. Look around, many are seeing her with respect knowing she is horde." Eskola stated glancing around as the two others did as well. Barely anyone orc, troll, tauren, and a few blood elves paid much mind to Palette human figure and those that did would give her a nod in greeting as they passed or she when she met their eyes.

Palette returned all that did so. "I am showing that race does not define you to a side known to one race or the other." she turned to her mother. "I once met the Jaina Proudmoore, the only other human to be an ally to the horde."

"Proudmoore? You've met her?" Agmor asked.

"Yes, she's a little taller than me by an inch or so." Palette answered. "Her power could be felt, like it was waiting for any release within a second if need be." the three went inside to continue talking as Eskola went over her wounds. Soon night had fallen and Palette gave her mother a hug letting her know they would be back in a few hours. "Have fun with friends my dear. I will have tea ready for the two of you once you return."

"I do not think we will be that drunk, that tea is needed, mother." Eskola gave her daughter a look of knowing. "My dear, you are young and will be surrounded by friends, you will be drunk." Palette shook her head but smiled at her mother. "I love you mother."

"And I you. Now, go before your friend gets even more impatient." she stated giving Palette a slight push out of the door and watched as the druid met up with her hunter friend and they left together.

"You two are already drinking? You were suppose to wait up for us damnit!" Agmor growled out playfully as she sat next to Kru'Gen with Palette in the other. "Bartender, a round of mead!"

Palette took a gulp of the mead as Groiko gave Kru'Gen a smack in the back of his head. "MON! Dat aint drinkin! Ya takin baby sip, drink dat shit down!" Palette smirk before banging her fist lightly on the table. "Chug, chug, chug." Agmor gave a slight laugh as she joined in making Kru'Gen glare at the two. "I'll drink how ever I want!"

"Do you really want us females to out drink you, you an orc male!?" Agmor loudly stated getting Kru'Gen railed up. "FINE! Ill drink to shut you up cur!" he shouted and gulped the cup down then taking the second that had been brought and gulped that down, slamming it on the table. "See how you do that!" he replied then belched smirking at the huntress.

Palette laid a hand on Agmor's arm gaining her attention. "We got this." Agmor smirked as the both turned to Kru'Gen. "Be ready to kiss the bottom of my boot." Agmor grinned before chugging her cup and Palettes when it was handed to her slamming both down giving the orc next to her a challenging gaze.

"My turn! Bartender, we need more mead and give me a large shot." Palette shouted and once it was brought she chugged her mead down then took the large shot. "Try that."

Groiko shook her head at the three. "Ya be stupid mon, da three of ya. I be da sober one in da hour if da three of ya continue like this."

"Then we need a drinking game." Agmor stated and Groiko smirked as she took out a deck of cards wiggling her eyebrows. "Ya mean dis?"

"Lets do this." Kru'Gen said helping to clean the table off of empty cups and trying to dry some spots. Within the hour the four were barely able to focus long enough on their cards as their would wouldn't stop tilting. "What do I have?" Palette asked showing her cards to Groiko.

"I cant tell what ya have, mon, if I cant tell what mine are." Groiko replied slurring heavily and squinting at the cards. Agmor threw her cards with the others. "Den we need ta drink, bitches!" the orcess stated and the other three gave shouts of agreement.

Groiko laughed. "Ya mon, ya starten ta sound like ah troll!"

"Ah who cares, all I know is this orcess is going home with him!" Agmor stated pointed towards Kru'Gen making said orc choke on his drink. He drew back to try and look at her with his vision blurred. "What in your blasted mind has you thinking that!?"

"This!" Agmor replied swaying as she got up and sat in his lap taking his jaw in her hands and kissing him. Palette and Groiko gave out loud wolf calls and howls at the two. Kru'Gen growled but returned the kiss and the two could see it was getting heated fast. "Get her in your bed for Earthmother's sake and fuck her already!" Palette shouted gleefully earning both orcs attention. "Or are you that kinky to have your friends watch?"

"It be not ta first time I've seen anyone go at it at my home island. We trolls be freaks." Groiko said with a shrug and a smirk. Kru'Gen growled lifting Agmor up and took her out of the inn leaving the two at the table. "I be wanten my own fuck now." she stated then glanced at Palette. "To bad yer mate not here."

"Don't remind me." Palette groaned. "Does being drunk always make females horny?"

"Not all da time, just ta those dat know day have someone ta tango with in dose nights." Groiko replied glancing around and spotting a nice male troll. "Bless my Zal'Zan's heart, but dis female hasn't had a good night in a while. Hate ta leave ya like dis but he be a nice tang callin ta me."

Palette waved her friend off. "Don't be, im heading home myself. See you tomorrow." she got up heading out of the inn grinning to herself at her friends as she stumbled to the house. Eskola gave a knowing look at Palette. "She wont be home I take it." her mother stated. "She went to fuck Kru'Gen in the drunkessness we all share." Eskola help her make her way to the kitchen table. "Why cant Garrosh already be here!?" Palette loudly said laying the first half of her body over the table. "Even Groiko went and found herself someone to fuck."

Eskola shook her head as she readied a cup of tea. "You will be fine dear. Once you are his mate you can take him however you want. Drink this, it will help you in the morning." Palette moved her head to look at her mother. "But mother…I don't wanna…"

Eskola only raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "I will not say it again." Palette groaned but sat up a bit more to chug the tea and made a face. "Urgh! That takes awful!"

"It will help. Now, get to your bed so you can sleep this stupidness out of you." she said helping to stair her daughter to her bed. Once in it she bent down to nuzzle her forehead. "Sleep little one. I will see you once you wake."

Palette nodded as the alcohol was starting the make her pass out. "Love you mother." Eskola gave a huff of air blew her hair slightly with it. "And I you my little one."

* * *

 **I would like to thank SerpentBane007, vader634, azureus631, and Kitaluv for the follows! i do hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Also i big thanks to vader634 for being my first favorite for the story!**

 **Please! read and review! i do love them.**

 **ps. if you readers have an idea on an outfit for her to have i would gladly like to see what you come up with. i have been thinking of changing it up and possibly adding some tattoos, much like those of tribal or something, and some piercings. if you have something that could work with her let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

******WARNING LEMON AHEAD******

* * *

It had been a couple of days since then and Palette was waiting as patient as she could throughout the day, knowing he would have meetings with the others, but it was starting to tax her with this waiting. She wanted to see him, feel him, and know he was hers but, until then, she needed to wait a little longer. Suddenly she felt large hands on her arms as they turned her around and she came face to face with the one she had been waiting for.

A grin broke upon her face as she gazed up at him. "Garrosh." he gave her a grunt in greeting as he leaned down to give her a kiss not caring if others were watching. "My druid." at that she gave him a slight smirk. "Not yet, I'm not."

"Then we will have to fix that, but first, I must show you these." he stated drawing back a little and pulling a long package wrapped in brown leather around him and gave it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him but opened the package and gapped at the swords that lay within before glancing at him. "When did you get these?" she asked going back to look over the short twin swords that were almost nearly the same as the ones she use to have.

These swords held a little more design to them in the form of feathers and feathered wings. The hilt had soft brown worn leather wrapped around the grip and outstretched wings formed the guard that met the end of the blade to the hilt in a cross. On the flat part of the blade swirls wound around in each direction with feathers here and there, as if the wind was carrying them on the blade. They were still plain looking from most of the others she has seen but she was in love with them and there simple design.

"I found them in Northrend at some forge that held them in display. I thought you would like to have another set since the ones you had, were lost." Garrosh stated as she gave him a smile and his forearm a small squeeze. "Thank you, my warrior. I believe, I need to go and try them out now."

"Then, shall we go on a hunt?"

"We shall." she replied as she strapped her new swords to her hip on each side feeling the familiar weight that she missed since losing the first set. "But first, we will need to see my mother. She has been wanting to see, don't ask me how she knows about us, she just does."

Garrosh humphed at that but followed. "That is because she is your mother. They seem to have this knowing that they all get over time." Palette chuckled at that. "I know, but she is also shaman so that adds even more to her ability to know what me and my brother have done or will be doing."

"I take it the two of you never were able to do anything bad without her knowing as you were doing it?" Garrosh asked grinning when she rolled her eyes. "It was unbelievable how she was able to know like that when I was a child. Actually, its like that still to this day. She was able to know that my sister in law is with child now when they had come by."

"Your brother has a mate now?"

"Yes, they have been for a few months now." Palette beamed in happiness for her brother, founding someone and was starting his own family now. "Isi always shot at him with arrows or would set her companion on him. It was her way of saying she chose him since he seemed to always survive her attempts to kill him." Garrosh laughed at that. "Your brother's mate sounds interesting in the way she went around doing that."

Palette grinned remembering all the times Ezhaw would come home with an arrow or two stuck in him or bite marks. "It was…and a little entertaining when those days happened. Mother would always, since she knew the meaning behind her doing that, laughed at him when he came home after Isi's attempts."

"Is this him?" Eskola asked watching them turn to her as she studied that orc before her with crucial eyes. "This is Garrosh Hellscream. The mate I have chosen." Palette answered watching as her mother went up to the orc and clamped her fingers on his chin moving his head this way and that. "You have a rough, but good future with him my dear." she stated looking into his amber eyes before leaning close to his ear in a whisper that only he heard. "You break my daughter, I will break you and bury you in the ground alive. We will speak more once she is sleep."

Garrosh tensed at the threat as she pulled away eyeing him to make sure he heard before letting go and turning towards her daughter. "Go and be done with this. I will be at the house with Agmor and Kru'Gen." Eskola stated heading away from the two.

Palette glanced at Garrosh heading to the gate knowing her mother and the way she did things at times. "What did she say when she threatened you?"

"That if I break you, she would break me and bury me alive." he replied making Palette shake her head. "Though, I doubt she could do anything to me."

"You would be surprised. My father was a rogue and so she picked up some of his sneakiness." this was the first time he has heard anything about her father. "Where is he?"

"He died about ten years ago doing some work." She said. "I miss him and at times wondered if it would have been different if he was still alive. Would he have been proud of my brother and what he has done over the years? Of the family he is starting? Would he be proud of me and how I've been doing?"

Garrosh gave a shrug. "No one knows, we can only assume that what we do will have been good enough." Palette shook her head and took a hold of his large hand pulling him after her as he followed. "Come, let up hunt."

The two spent the hour tracking down any signs of game when they happened upon two raptors. With swords and axes ready the two charged taking on the raptors that screeched at them. Garrosh could feel Palette at his back as she swiped slicing one of the raptors in the hind leg. It gave a pained screech falling to its side, the leg being useless now in taking its weight. With a war cry she jumped onto the raptor to plunge her sword into its chest. The other raptor weaved its way to charge at her with jaws wide open only to find it being punched to the side, in its jaw.

Garrosh held the beast's head under his boot and cleaved its head off. He turned to Palette as she stood taking her sword out of the body that now lay still and sheathing both. Palette glanced his way, feeling his gaze on her and he could see her druid animalistic ways just underneath the surface from the small battle. She quickly found herself being held in his arms as he kissed her, bruising her lips.

She growled pushing into his kiss letting him know she wasn't going to take it. Her hands found themselves gripping onto his neck nearly digging her nails into his skin. He lowered his hands to grip her ass and lifted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. Another minute passed before they broke apart and he growled at that but could feel his excitement grow at seeing her swollen lips, flushed face, and the gleam in her eyes.

"Garrosh, would you have me as your mate for our lifetime?" she asked panting not wanting to wait any longer. His voice was husky as he answered yes to her vow. "Then I am yours."

"Would you, Palette, have me as your mate for our lifetime?" he returned and she also gave her answer of yes. "I am yours." he reclaimed her lips with one hand moving to her lower regions, causing her to gasp and give a small buck. "Mine." he growled as he continued to torture her on the sensitive spot. "Garrosh." she pleaded, almost begging him as she hastily tried to take the buckles off that held his armor on.

He let her down and began to rid himself of the armor with her help. She move on to take her cloths off slowly, knowing he was watching her and grinned when she heard him move even faster to take his off. Once she was nude, she went up to him and began to give his bare back light kisses with her palms laying flat on his back feeling the muscles move from underneath. Smirking slightly, she then bit him a little loving the way he tensed up and felt a hand move behind him to hold her arm. Still smirking she did it again.

He quickly turned around to face letting her see his face full of lust for her. She went onto her toes to give him another bite just under his jaw gripping onto his shoulders as she did so. Suddenly she found herself on her back, on the ground, with him on top feeling his member at her entrance. Wrapping her legs around him she wiggled slightly against him, showing that she was ready. This time he was the one giving her a smirk. "Not yet." Palette whined but soon gasped when he started working his fingers over the very sensitive spot feeling the heat and wetness of her.

Her fingers gripped onto him, bring his head down to met her in a kiss. Letting one hand glide across his chest and lower, feeling every twitch of his muscles, till she found what she was searching for. She was smirking inside at the growl she received from him as she gave him the same torture he was giving her. Pulling away from their kiss and taking her hand away, he positioned himself at her entrance looking at her. Palette was panting from the kisses that stole her breath and the torture he had been giving her. She bucked her hips against him and could see his muscle tense and so she did it again with a whine. His control slipped and he pushed into her making her cry out and arch her back from the pain she knew would come with her first round of sex. He stilled, having heard her and knowing to let her work through the pain herself before he continued.

Her nails had dug into his shoulders but soon found herself slowly moving up and down his member feeling the pain begin to disappear and pleasure pour into her. Garrosh moved along with her picking up speed that she matched with each thrust he made. Her nails raked down his back earning a growl of pleasure from Garrosh as she gave out a moan, feeling him move within her. "Garrosh." she breathlessly called out before moving to bury her face into his neck and bit down hard.

Garrosh's pace pick up at her bite, feeling her walls closing tighter around him and when she did come around his member she cried out arching into his chest, and nails clawing at his back, but he continued knowing he was close. "Palette!" he roared out when his climax hit letting his seed spill into her.

Palette hummed in contentment when he laid on his side to draw her into his embrace as they rested. "My mate." Palette turned her head a little at his voice with eyes closed. "Yes?"

"It is nothing, only wanted to try the word out on my tongue." Garrosh stated liking the feel of having her as his mate for the rest of his life. She then turned around to face him letting her fingers trace his jaw before move into kiss him gently. "Is it that hard to get use to a word?" she asked him playfully as he looked at her. "Yes, I never thought I would not have taken a mate. I had never planned to."

Palette only smiled as she lend into kiss him some more. "You have one now." she pushed his shoulder letting him know to lay on his back. He complied as she move to straddle him. "And this mate of yours is going to have her way." she said earning her an eyebrow raise from him. "Now, just lay there and let me have my fun."

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the two made there way back into Orgrimmar only Garrosh was carrying his mate back into the city. She had fallen asleep after several more rounds between the two of them. Once they had gotten dressed they found a place under some trees to rest and take comfort in each other and it was during that time she had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around her feeling safe. Not really knowing where her place was he walked around before spotting her troll friend.

Groiko gave the two of them one glance and knew. "Ya be mates now?"

"Will you show me where she lives?" he asked and the troll grinned. "Wore her out did ya, mon?" all he returned was a scowl as the troll waved him to follow her. They reached the house with Groiko leaving to head to her home and he went to put her in the bed she owned, letting her curl up in her blankets. Eskola sat at the table watching him come to sit across from her with Agmor and Kru'Gen still there.

"What will you do now?" she asked him.

"I will do what any mate would do." he stated thinking that would be enough for the old crow.

"You will be specific with me, boy. You are taking my only daughter and I would have my son in law do right by her." Eskola replied with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Are you going to make sure she is provided for even in your hour of hardship? Would you give your life to save her and your future children? I know you only lust after her now, seeing the times she has fought with and against you, but with time would you love her like she should be? I will make myself clear once more, _boy_ , I am not afraid to make your life a living hell if something happens to my daughter."

Garrosh narrowed his eyes at the old tauren and scowled. "I will do what needs done for her to my last breath, you old crow. Once she is ready, she can either move to live with me at my home or we will find a place we both would like to be at. She will never be left with nothing if I am to be around. I will hunt once need arrives or fight for it. Either way works for me. She is my mate."

Agmor glanced between the two in their glaring match as Eskola gave a hard snort. "But deep down you still see her as human filth, do you not? That is why you only lust after her as a mate, knowing she would make a good one to fit you, but not as a mate that you love with your being. Until the day you rid those thoughts rooted deep in your mind, I will never give you the love of a mother that I can give you like you are my own son." she could see the slight surprise in his eyes and she herself lost all hostile expressions and gazed softly at the orc in front of her. "Do not doubt my words for they stand with truth. As a mother, I will think of her happiness first. She is truly happy with you, I can see it when she looks at you or talks about you, Garrosh. You would in time be another son to me, but you will have many trails ahead of you that you will have to get pasted."

He was silent for a while but soon asked his question. "And what trails will I have to pass?"

"Even I do not know the details. Just that everyone has them and they will show up in times of great change to yourself." she stated getting up and walking up to his side. Laying a hand on his shoulder armor she gave him a soft hum. "Since you are newly mated, take time to be with her. Make time to seek her out, even if you are busy with the Warchief. Rely on each other when times are tough and you will see that you truly do need her before it is too late to see the error if you do not. Take this advice from one who has lost her love and has had to rely on herself through the years." she then leaned down to nuzzle the top of his head in a motherly way, stunning him that she did so before she left. "Remember this Garrosh, I would love to call you my son, in time."

He stayed in the chair in thought of what happened. Agmor glanced at Kru'Gen giving him a look. Both quickly got up to leave realizing that Eskola and Garrosh should have had been alone to discuss what had happened with out an audience, but it happened anyway. Another hour had passed before he stood and made his way to Palette's sleepy form. Taking his armor off once more that day before making his way onto her bed and enclosing her smaller form in his arms. Palette mumbled in her sleep as she moved her body to fit within his arms before falling back into deep sleep.

He watched her even breaths and traced with his eyes the scars on her face that were nearly white, only having a slight pink tint to them. In his eyes, her scars made her beautiful knowing that she had earned them in battle protecting his back. She was a good mate for him and he once promised to make it up to her for giving her those lashes. So with that in mind, he gave the skin that was bare on her shoulder light kisses as the hand that lay on her hip moved his thumb in gentle circles. She began to stir from the butterfly like touches and groaned.

Her hazy mind woke to feel his light kissed that moved from her shoulder to her neck, then along the underside of her jaw. Turning her head she looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Garrosh? What's wrong?" he gave a small chuckle at her question. "I am giving my mate what I think she needs."

"Your mate demands sleep." she stated with her voice thick with sleep as she went back to laying her head down. "Are you sure, my mate? I believe something is needed still."

"Like what?" she asked not moving a muscle but could feel her mind start to wake even more at they talked. "Oh, something like this." he stated moving his hand slowly from its place on her hip under her shirt and across her belly, all the while moving his fingers in gentle circles as he went. His playful mood changed when his hand moved from her belly to her back feeling the ridges all over. "May I see them?"

Palette turned to lay on her stomach as he moved the back of her shirt up. Even in the faint moonlight he could see them. "I am sorry for these." She heard him say softly and opened her tired eyes to study him. He looked at them as he ran his fingers over them. "It is in the past. What was done is done, Garrosh. Hynor thinks they will be a reminder to me of the punishment but they do not. They only reminded me of what I will go through to do what I think is right even if that will be a result."

He nodded a little at her answer, but couldn't get over the fact he was the one to do that to his mate. It was by his hands that she had been whipped like some thief being whipped for stealing. "It was still my hands that did this to you." Palette sighed before moved to face him and closed the little space between them. "My dear mate, I do not blame you for that. Please understand. If anything I blame Hynor for suggesting it in the first place." she told him softly and cupped the side of his jaw and using her thumb to trace along his jaw line.

He closed his eyes letting the feel of her thumb sooth him just a bit. "Just like the scars on my face I accept those on my back with pride. Both carry meaning, a story of how I received them." she leaned forward to give him a light kiss on his chin since she couldn't see him as well in the shadows. "So stop this nonsense. Come, let us get some sleep before the sun will wake up once more." she said curling into his hold around her with her head being buried in the crook of his neck. Within minutes she was fast asleep once more as Garrosh followed her example.

* * *

"Why am I here Go'el?" Palette asked standing in front of the Warchief once again several days later. "I am not part of the council." she stated moving her hand around to the other leaders of the Horde. Vol'jin was smirking as he watched to two having agreed to this idea with Go'el.

"You are our only human in the Horde and so you would represent your race just like Vol'jin represents the trolls or Caine represents the taurens." Go'el explained but only received a dull look from said human.

"You do know that I would be representing only me since I am the only human in the Horde. Did you forget I am tauren first?" Go'el gave a sigh at this. "So Caine would be representing me since I am tauren."

Caine gave a chuckle at this and laid a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, he in only trying to include you, having heard of what happened in Warsong. Many were outraged about what you went through. Go'el thinks you did not deserve a punishment like that for helping save lives that night."

"It be our way of tellin ya dat yar actions were in da right." Vol'jin said. "Not many in da Horde would risk helpin da other side like ya did."

Palette knotted her brow in confusion. "That still doesn't mean I have a place this high in the chain of command when I do not nor have not lead others. I would rather stay under Garrosh's command that you put me in." she stated honestly.

"You can, but we have all agreed that you will be the human represent for the Horde." Go'el replied.

Palette looked to each race leader that stood in the same room. Lor'themar for the blood elves. Vol'jin for the trolls. Lady Sylvannas for the forsaken. Caine for the taurens. Go'el for the orcs. And Palette for herself of the human race, even if she thought she was for the taurens.

"I will not be much help with future decision if I am only representing myself." she stated. "But I will do my best even if I do not think I should have a place like this."

"That is the reason why we agreed to this." Sylvannas said suddenly making all turn to her. "We knew you would think like that. You say you have not lead others, when you have done several times now."

The druid shook her head arguing with the undead night elf. "That is only because they chose me to be the leader. There were others in those groups that could have done a better job than I did."

"But you never fought the fact they chose you, nor complained during those times you lead them. You saw they wanted you as leader and took on that responsibility." she stated to the human. "Many of us are put into those spot like you have been."

Palette stayed silent knowing they would continue to throw their reasons at her for putting her on the council that she deemed she shouldn't be on. What did she do to have them include her? She hasn't done anything to earn it. Unlike the five in the room she has done very little compared to them. All she could do at that moment was listen to what they said.

* * *

Several months had passed as Palette grew use to living with Garrosh loving the fact she woke up with him next to her. During the times he was not busy with the Warchief he was with her either sparring with her to help get her back into the motion of fighting with duel swords or just being around her presence that was letting him relax. A couple of times he would go with her when she needed time to connect and would hold her in his arms with her back to his chest as she went through her connection. During those times, he knew peace and knew it was the same feeling the first time he had done this with her.,

Palette grew into making more meals for the two of them, knowing that at times he would come home in a foul mood or he would be hungry from forgetting to eat at times. Groiko, she found helped her in that part of life having not really thought of making meals. She didn't cook alone a lot if he had come home earlier and would help her finish the meal. It was also during these times he would help her with the human common tongue knowing she would need to know it in the coming future.

Palette lay curled into his chest knowing they would have to wake soon but was content to stay where she was in his warm embrace. Her eyes flew open as she quickly got up and dashed to the bathroom and puked , barely making it to the toilet. Garrosh made his way to kneel next to her in concern as he rubbed her back. Her heavies slowly stopped and she leaned into his touch feeling drained.

"Are you sure you are alright? This has been going on for a week now." he stated and she nodded.

"It is just a flu bug going around that I have seemed to have caught again." she replied weakly. "I was fine yesterday, my dear." he did not seem convinced and picked her up knowing her lack of response to be let down from his hold told him it was taking a taxing toll on her. He laid her on the bed as she curled into the blankets. "Rest, I will be back within the hour to check on you." she gave him a nodded closing her eyes.

He was worried about her. Before the bug, he had noticed that she was barely eating and with the sickness it was becoming even less. With her not eating much it was beginning to weaken her and tax her body. His mind would not focus on Go'el and the orc was beginning to notice that something was off in the younger orc. The news of Garrosh taking Palette as his mate surprised the shaman, not thinking it would happen with how they drove each other to there buttons at times. There were times they still did.

"Garrosh, your mind is elsewhere." Go'el stated making the orc glance his way. "Is something the matter?"

Garrosh stayed silent for another minute. "Palette has been sick for a week now. She barely eats and cant seem to find enough energy to get out of bed. I worry for her." Go'el raise an eyebrow at this. "Have you had a healer look over her?"

"Not yet, there are days she seems better but then she turns around and is sick again. She was fine yesterday and even was able to get out of bed for a good amount of time." he answered and Go'el had a thought in mind of what it might be. "Then let me look over her." the two orcs soon left making there way to see Palette.

They found her once more leaning over the toilet and Garrosh helped her back to the bed. She was pale, her slight tan didn't seem to stand out like it would have. She curled up with the blanket over her as if her stomach pained her with arms wrapped around her. "Garrosh.." she whispered looking at his with glazed over eyes. Go'el kneeled next to her form and began to study her as he asked the elements of what was happening.

Go'el eyes widened with horror after several minutes of listening to the elements and tore the blankets back off of her to see half of the bed covered in blood. "She is losing the child." Garrosh was struck dumb at finding she was with child but was losing it all in the same time. Palette began to sobbed freely having known that was a possibility for her sickness. She was miscarrying and it hurt to find this out.

Go'el stayed to help her through it, as he had Garrosh grab rags to help with the bleeding and collect another healer with how much she was bleeding. Duleald was the one to answered when Garrosh came bursting into the healers quarter and simply ran towards their home. The sight of the bleeding that she had lost made him quickly get into action to help Go'el. Garrosh paced feeling useless as he watched the two males try to save his mate.

By that night, Palette was resting having been given some herbs to help replace the blood she had lost and will continue to lose but at slower pace and another herb to help with the pain. "She will be fine now that she is resting, but be patient with her. The loss of the child will be hard on her if she didn't know about the pregnancy." Duleald stated to Garrosh, who's eyes were on his mate having moved her to another area to sleep instead of a blood soaked one. "I will be back later tonight with some more herbs for her to take." the orc didn't acknowledge the elf as he left.

Go'el gave a tired sigh, knowing Palette was out of danger of losing her life to blood loss. He turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Garrosh's voice. "How long will it be before she stops bleeding?"

"It depends on the female. It could take a week to two weeks before the bleeding stops." he answered. "She will be fine now, the flow of blood has lessened a good deal but she will need your presence to help her through this loss. Miscarriages are hard on all females."

"What mate would I be if I left her alone to deal with this loss when she needs me that most!" Garrosh stated scowling at the thought of leave her alone during this trying time. "I know she would like her mother to be here. Would you send for her?" Go'el nodded in agreement and set off to have Palette's mother be told of what transpired.

* * *

 **after 12 chapters they are mates. no they do not love each other but know they would make good mates to each other. and i will tell you readers this. i dont write lemons very well and hope that i did above descent job of it...i think it sucks...**

 **Please read and review! it is my fuel.**


	13. Chapter 13

"How is she today?" Eskola asked the orc as he moved to make a small bowl of different fruits. When she heard about her daughter and the loss, she found the fastest flying mount and within the next day she was with her daughter. It has been nearly a week since the loss with Palette barely getting over the shock of it. The shaman even helped him to change the bedding since that was their only bed and it had been ruined by the blood.

Garrosh paused in what he was doing. "She has gotten more color back in her skin and the bleeding has almost stopped, but she still has not spoke a word and barely takes notice of me." Eskola gave a soft snort and made her way to the orc. "I know this is hurting the both of you, but give her time to come to terms."

Garrosh scowled, staring into the bowl of fruits. "She is not the only one to lose that child!" the shaman laid a hand on his shoulder. "I understand this, but you have to be strong for her until she is able to help you in return. When one miscarries, Garrosh, they think that their bodies betrayed them by not being able to carry. That they did not do enough to keep the baby safe even though it still would have happened. Maybe you need to try to get her attention. Do something that only you would. Go." she stated giving him a slight push trying to help her son in law.

Taking the bowl with him he entered the room seeing that she hadn't moved an inch. Setting the bowl in the table next to the bed, he made his way onto the bed to lay next to her. She didn't move a limb when he pulled her into his chest or when he started to brush her hair from her face. "Did you know?"

Palette blinked her eyes trying not to let the tears spill as her thoughts went back to the loss, but she found her mouth moving as her voice was thick with grief. "I suspected I was." Garrosh watched her seeing the tears that she held back and turned her to face him as his thumb whipped away a tear that had escaped. "There is no need to keep it in. I also lost the child." he told her giving her forehead a light kiss.

The dam broke after a week of feeling nothing but despair holding her. He held her tightly as she cried freely knowing that she needed this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she repeated burring her head into his chest until she fell fitfully into sleep. This was the first time in nearly two days that she had found sleep and so he followed her into slumber until she awoke.

Later that night, Palette found herself awake still tightly held in his arms. "I do not blame you wife." her blank eyes looked up to see his. "How could you not? Maybe if I had told you about the baby I would still have the chi-" Garrosh covered her mouth with just a finger. "Whether I knew or didn't know, would have made no difference. It was just not time."

Her lip trembled and eyes glistened with tears. "What if it did, Garrosh? I felt so tired and everything I tried to eat was like sand in my mouth. I tried so hard to eat but just couldn't." He pulled her in closer before getting up out of their bed. "Come, you need a connection with your Earthmother." he stated picking her up and making his way outside. "Maybe if you felt your Earthmother, you may come to terms with it a little easier."

He carried her prone figure the entire way out of Orgrimmar until they reached the spot of trees to set her down. With his help she was undressed as him soon followed, before picking her up again to get under the faint moonlight of the waning moon. She tried to focus but couldn't and Garrosh knew she needed something to focus on before her mind can meditate. So he began to talk about his life in Nagrand. She listened to his voice as he spoke of his life there. How he was at first ashamed of his father before Go'el had told him of what his father had done. That he thinks he would repeat his father's mistakes.

"If you dwell on thoughts like that, then you will." Palette said with eyes closed, leaning into his chest. Garrosh glanced down at her. "Then you should not dwell on thoughts of the child. It is not the end, wife." he stated taking her tiny hand in his. "It hurts, yes, are you at fault, no, so stop thinking on it. I nearly lost you that day. You were bleeding too much and if we did not arrive during that time, I would have found you dead coming home later. I would lose the child before losing you."

She opened her eyes to stare at the dark sky above with the stars glinting in the distance. "If it helps, maybe your Earthmother was giving you a test to see how we would work through this loss together?" he stated and both fell silent as she thought of what he said. She doubt she would ever get over the loss, but with his help she could face this a bit easier later.

* * *

Nearly four months had passed as Palette dealt with the loss and Garrosh supported her when she need him. She would have gone to see her brother's newborn but couldn't bring herself to make the trip. Ezhaw and Isi understood the reason and told her that when she was ready to see her niece, she was welcomed with open arms.

It was then she found herself following Garrosh to see the Warchief having summoned the orc. "Why am I coming with you? Go'el summoned you, not me" she stated confused.

"What ever is need to be stated, my wife can be there with me. Your opinions matters to me." he replied. "You are the mate to a chieftain after all." Oh she knew, but didn't care of his status, even if he was a simple peon she would still have him. She shook her head a little but had a small smile on her lips as they entered Orgrim hold.

Go'el stood in front of them reading over a piece of paper. "Garrosh, we are needed to visit Dalaran. Quickly." the Warchief turned and found Palette standing besides him. "She may come as well knowing you and your temper." he stated and made his way to ready the wolves with the two following.

Lighteye gave her mistress a yelping greet as Palette patted her head. "We will need to move fast, are you up for it?" the wolf gave a bark at the challenge. "That's my girl." she said and went to sit on the wolf's back and turned to see the others that were going ready their mounts. Go'el leading the group of four towards Dalaran.

Once they arrived Palette glanced around her never having been to this place before. The wolves stopped just at the base of stairs and she got off as Lighteye turned her great head towards her. "Stay here and I will be back." the wolf gave her a huff of air in understanding as Palette made her way towards Garrosh and Go'el. Just as they enter the doorway Jaina appeared with surprise on her face.

" **Thrall, what are you doing here so soon?** " Palette grinned on the inside finding that all of the practice was paying off as she listened to the human speak the human tongue.

" **The summon sounded dire, Jaina.** " Go'el replied. " **What's happened?** " Jaina gave a sigh as she told them what had happened when Bronzebeard assaulted the Gates of Ulduar and the presence the dwarf had felt.

" **I want to see this, dwarf.** " Garrosh stated making Go'el say his name in warning. " **To see the fear in his eyes. Then we'll know he's telling the truth.** " he said looking at Go'el as they moved passed the mage who tried to stop them.

Palette followed and heard a male state about all the help they could get as Jaina appeared once more in front of them. " **Thrall!** "

" **What are they doing here?!** " Palette moved to stand next to Garrosh taking in what she could guess was the king of Stormwind and could sense Garrosh becoming angered at the sight of him.

" **I thought I smelled the stench of Alliance pigs.** " he growled out taking his axes in hand. Go'el turned to the younger orc with reprimand. " **Control yourself.** "

" **You want my blood?!** " the human asked egging the battle to happen by taking his sword in ready. " **Come then, dog.** " Palette quickly moved to stand in front of Garrosh when he gave a shout, blocking him from his charge. "Garrosh, please calm yourself." he looked from Varian to his mate as Palette went forward to cup his jaw, gaining his attention more. "We are not here to fight with the Alliance. We are here for what we were summoned for." she stated calmly knowing her voice was letting his boiled blood cool. She turned to the king and glared. " **You touch my husband and he wont be the only one you fight.** " she stated and heard a humor grunt form Garrosh having heard her threat.

" **Husband?!"** many voices yelled out in the room.

Varian looked at her with a grimace of disgust watching the way she touched the brute and getting him to calm. " **What human would take an orc as a husband. You're a betrayal to your kin to bed such a thing.** " this made Palette sneer and Garrosh growl menacingly at how he was insulting his mate. " **Do not insult my mate!** " he grounded out ready to battle this human for saying such words, knowing she was still troubled by the loss and didn't need these words said to her.

Go'el glanced to Jaina hoping something would happen to break up this soon to be fight and heard Rhonin. " **We have all lost a great deal in this conflicted, but we stand to lose everything if we do not stop fighting and work together!** "

Garrosh looked from the male mage to the king. " **A true Warchief would never partner with cowards.** " he stated as Palette moved to stand next to him, keeping a hand on his arm.

" **At the Wrathgate, the Horde's partnership killed more of my men than the scourge. I'm done with your Horde.** " Varian said. " **May this death god take you all.** " the mage that was with them then teleported the human away.

" **You disappoint me, Garrosh.** " Go'el said glancing at the orc as he turned to leave. Palette stayed where she was watching her mate leave before she followed after him.

* * *

William stood at the gates to Orgrimmar on the Ashenvale side waiting for someone to come. Oh, they knew he was here since he's been camped for a day now. He just hoped that with his pacifist way of coming up to the gate he would not wake up one day with a sword in his chest. Hope can only go so far though, but he needed to know if that woman was his daughter. Even with her scarred face she looked almost like a twin to Daniel, his eldest son.

Soon he could see a female troll coming towards him with several guards with them. **"Da name be Yagga. Ya da human who been waitin?"**

" **Yes, I am William Emsworth, and I have come to ask your Warchief about something that happened nearly nineteen years ago. I would have come sooner but I had become busy and couldn't make it till now."** he stated hoping they would let him pass.

Yagga studied the human seeing no weapons and the way his body language showed he meant no harm. **"What ya be askin? Da Warchief be busy with da Horde in mind."**

" **Yes, I understand, it's just I saw a human living in the Horde and needed to if she could be my daughter."** he told her truthfully.

She watched him carefully knowing of the only human he was talking about. **"Why ya say she be yar daughter?"**

" **She has an uncanny look-a-like to my eldest son when he had entered the same tent. Same eye color, same hair, same facile structure only hers was more feminine."** his reply made her think. **"I will be back, ya stay here mon."** she told him leaving the guards there with him as she made her way back to the hold. "Warchief, dar be someone wantin ta talk wit ya about Palette. Says he thinks she be his daughter."

Go'el raised a brow at this. "Then I would like to meet this human." with that, Yagga went back to escort said human being encircled by his guards so he didn't try anything. Go'el studied the human with curiosity. He found the human had the same green eyes as Palette but that was all since he had blonde and Palette had brown hair. So Go'el asked why he thought Palette was his daughter.

" **It was a blood elf that was on familiar terms with her that stayed back to ask me about if I had lost my wife and if said wife was with child at the time. I told him yes, that she had disappeared and the body of my once best friend found in a barn dead, with his armor and pants off."** Go'el thought back as he explained and remembered much of what had happened. **"His platoon near the village had also been wiped but the village was spared of the fight. Which I am grateful for, my family was there at the time. I searched everywhere for my wife and could not find her but a scout of mine later found a freshly placed grave and it was there we found my wife."**

William looked down at the floor with his eyes at the memory of digging into the earth to find his wife dead and her stomach cut open with not a trace of the unborn child. He will admit it that once he had seen her, he had cried like a child knowing he had lost his only love in his lifetime.

" **But the child was gone from her belly. I thought that some cruel person cut the baby out and used my child for some evil ritual, since it was so innocent and vulnerable."**

Go'el hummed at this turning to Yagga. "Will you find her? She will need to know." Yagga nodded and quickly went in search for the druid as he looked back at the human. **"You must remember she was raised with a family that loves her, so know that she may not take you as her father."**

" **I had known that would be a possibly when needing answers. I wish to thank you for giving my wife a grave."** William stated.

" **I knew of human culture, so I knew what you do with your dead. It was only respect that after what had happened to her she got a proper burial."**

" **Still, I wish to thank you and know that anytime you need my help, my people will answer. I don't care if my King calls me a traitor, you showed my wife with respect on her deathbed. If need be I will ask Lady Proudmoore about going under her command."**

The two males turned to see Palette and Yagga entering the hold. William could see the change of her appearance with almost a year having last had seen her. Her hair was still shoulder length but had more vibrant feathers interwoven. The right eyebrow and left nostril were pierced with swirls tattooed on her right shoulder going down her arm to stop just after her elbow. Her shirt was one shouldered, the strap on her left, and went down to only cover half of her stomach. It was a dark tan leather with the pants being a little lighter and her feet were bare.

She glanced his way as she stood next to him in curiosity before looking at the Warchief. "Why is Marshall Emsworth here?"

"He thinks he is your birth father." she looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "There is no why to prove he is, Warchief."

"There is a lot he has proven from what he has told me." Go'el stated. "Like what?" so the Warchief explained all of Emsworth's side and that both stories showed the same elements. William glanced from one to the other as they talked, waiting patiently for them to finish. Once they did Palette turned to the older man with narrowed eyes as she studied him. "He is not my father, maybe by birth, but not the one that raised me." Go'el sighed before replying to William.

" **I knew this would happen Warchief. I was prepare. I have not known her in all of her years of living and thought she was dead. If she wishes, I would like to get to know her and with time maybe be someone she can call for help. I will not replace the one that gave her the love of a parent, I would never dream to, but I do wish to know her as a person."** he stood and gave them a bow. **"I will take my leave now that I have seen her. Just know that if you ever wish to know more about me and your brothers I am stationed at Stormwind for now. If I change location I will send a letter to the Warchief so you will know."**

Yagga lead him out of the hold leaving Palette alone with Go'el. "Your common is good to have understood what was said?"

"Yes, but he does not need to know about that yet. If things between the Alliance and Horde were on better terms then I would have like to know more, but King Varian would have told his men about the female human the sides with the Horde."

"Does that disappoint you to know that?" Go'el asked watching her.

"No. The Horde is my home and my home is with my husband." she stated. "Even if this was to get found out about my birth father finding me I would still tell them the same I have told them years prior. If you have nothing more for me I will be heading back to my home." Go'el nodded in a dismissive way as she turned to leave.

The only thing she found that was similar was the eyes, the same green eyes.

* * *

 _Palette stood in a green field looking around. Wild flowers seemed to be everywhere and she could see trees in the distance. Suddenly everything began to die off, leaving nothing but a barren land that soon broke apart. Something was wrong, something happened or will soon happen. Either way, the show of the barren field was a warning of something_

 _ **It is time.**_ _turning her head this way and that to find the voice. This one was different than she had heard before._ _ **Time for what?**_ _she asked._ _ **What happened to the field?!**_

 _ **The Emerald Dream awaits.**_

 _So soon? But she has too much that needs done. Garrosh still needs her at his side. Why now? But this was part of the druid pact and so she has to go._ _ **When? How long? I am human. My body would not survive the hundred year sleep.**_

 _ **The Cenarion Circle will come to you in the week. Be prepared.**_

She glanced at Garrosh as she took a bit of food, her mind thinking of how to bring the dream up to him. Garrosh watched his wife, seeing the far away look she had while they ate. Something was on her mind that she had yet to tell him.

"What has you thinking so hard?" he finally asked her. She blinked at him before sighing and looking down at her plate of half eaten food. "The Emerald Dream is beckoning me. I will be entering it within the week once the Cenarion Circle comes to me."

He was silent. "So I will never see you again?"

She shook her head. "I do not know. Since I do not have the lifespan of an elf, I may only be in there for a couple of years but I do not know. I am just as surprised to be summoned so soon to the Emerald dream." she reached to take his hand in hers. "I will be back to you, I just do not know when. Be patient until I can come back."

"Then we will just have to make the most of the time you have left." he replied making her grin. "Only you would think like that." she shook her head at him but got up to sit in his lap. She leaned into him letting the feeling of being safe wash over her. "Remember when we would fight like we were enemies?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I do. Even though I was twice the size of you, you still fought me at every turn. Not many would do that like you did."

She smiled listening to his heart. "I will still argue with you at times. You are too hot blooded to think things through, so I am here to make you listen to reason." she pulled her head up to look at him. "But I will not be here during my time in the Emerald dream. I know you do not care for the Alliance, but there are things still out there that we will need to fight together to over come it. I don't understand it but something will happen soon."

He gave her a scowl. "I will never fight with those pigs."

She looked at him with a little irritation. "But if it means the survival of our people, you will have to. I have heard the stories, Garrosh. The Burning Legion is not done with us. There are still orcs that still have the Fel shown on there skin. I would rather fight for our people than have the animosity between the two fractions be the thing that brings us down. So while I am gone, think on things my husband. Try to keep your anger under control."

She leaned up to kiss his chin. "I will be letting others know of my absents." she told him getting up but was pulled back into his lap. "Not yet your not." he stated simply before bringing her to kiss him. She smiled into their kiss but followed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Of course my dear."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun...she will be entering the Emerald Dream! so soon after becoming a full druid. And dear gods! 50,000 words?! this is the first story to have that many words!**

 **Tally (Guest): yes i know and i am sorry i put you through that, but life has its good and its bad.**

 **Please review. i do love them**


	14. Chapter 14

She grunted then swiped her large paw, claws outstretched as they dug into the flesh of a mutated nightmare bird. She didn't know how long she has been in the Emerald Dream since time here was irrelevant. All she knew was once she arrived in Moonglade and entered the Dream with several others that had been summoned, she has been under orders of Malfurion Stormrage. When she first had seen him, she was in awe at his antlers and with the feathers that were on his arms. Even someone who couldn't sense a inkling of power could feel the power he held.

For such a powerful elf, she was surprised at how patient and calm he was when he met her in the Dream to explain that he had called them there to help him deal with the overwhelming thing called the Nightmare. So those that had entered with her that day fought besides her. She never knew she would befriend two night elves during their time here. One was already of neutral party and the other was with the Alliance wanting to watch over his younger brother who had decided to join several years ago.

"Farion! To your left!" Palette yelled out when she shifted to human form and took her twin blades to sink them into the now twitching body. "Wahlae follow me! Bear form!" she ordered and the two females ran, shifting as they went to ram into a group of mutant flowers ripping apart the plants. Palette shift again to human form glancing at Farion as he nodded, breathing heavy, to let her know he was good. Winded from battle,but good.

"Get your breaths druids. The fight is not done yet. If we continue to push on like we have I will be able to deal with the larger threat." Malfurion stated, he was also breathing heavy.

Palette looked around the field seeing the numerous numbers of druids that had gathered to this summons. Neutrals, Alliance, Horde, all working together to fight this Nightmare back. Since the time they were here she had seen many form bonds of friendship that she knew would go away once they returned to the real world. This saddened Palette, to know that your fractions are what kept you from keeping a friendship. She knew that it would happen to her as well since Farion Swiftsky was Alliance and Wahlae Mossgrove was Neutral, but with Wahlae she would still be able to keep in contact better.

Malfurion started to lead them again as the army of druids followed and soon they were once again fighting. She fought like there was never going to be another day and to have her right to see him again. She worried for him when she was not at his side knowing his temper and how it gained him trouble. She missed her husband terribly, finding that she enjoyed his company more than she thought she could.

"TO MY RIGHT!" she yelled out and three taurens came in cat forms hissing and spitting as they clawed and bit. "PALETTE! LOOK OUT!" Wahlae shouting as Palette turned to see a nightmare tackle her to the ground making her grunt from impact. She felt pain bloom over her ribs as it clawed her with the right should being bit into. Shifting she swiped her claws at its neck and could feel its blood pour over her in a gush. Tossing it to the side she tried to get up but recoiled from the pain.

"Palette's down!" Sya shouted, another night elf. "On it!" Narien replied reaching the human and quickly healing her wounds. He was a troll that grew up in the Cenarion Circle so spoke in an unusual way for one. "There, now get back in there." he got up and shot to the next one that needed healing, being one of the best druid healers.

Palette gave a roar and lunched herself back into the fray. The battle would go on and on till some time later when Malfurion defeated Xavius and sealed the little bit that wouldn't go, into the Rift of Aln. Many celebrated this small win since they had fought so long in this dreamscape, but Palette stood still in the spot she had been at when it had been announced. Something didn't feel right.

"You should be joining the others." Malfurion stated having noticed her and that she was the only one to have stayed on the battlefield while the others left for rest.

"I will once this is over." Palette stated making the Archdruid blow a sigh softly from his nostrils. "We will have to fight this Nightmare again. This I know, but it will not be for some time yet."

She shook her head slowly with a knotted brow as she concentrated. "No, this…this is something different. I don't know how to say but.." her hand lifted to her chest over her heart. "Don't you feel it? This pain in my heart." Malfurion shook his head at her when she looked at him. "Something is happening. This pain is awful…its getting unbearable…" she grimaced folding into herself from the pain the was radiating inside of her.

He quickly went over to her to help her stay upright. "What is the matter? What is cause you this pain?"

Palette was gasping for air and starred at nothing. "She calls to us."

"Malfurion!" Wahlae shouting running up to the two with wide eyes. "Some of the Taurens…they're all crying out in pain. Something is happening to them." she watched Palette with worry watching as she fought to breath through the mounting pain that only those few could feel.

"Some?" he asked.

"Yes, many of the Guardian druids and Restoration druids are all seeming to be in pain and collapsing." she stated being a Feral druid. "Even some of the night elves of the same druid classes have also done the same."

"She calls us!" Palette screamed out as the pull on her being as it took all of her from trying to answering this call. "She calls us! We must go! She calls us!"

"Who calls you, young one?" Malfurion asked.

"We must go!" she screeched and broke free of his hold to shift into her flight form and took off. Suddenly they turned to the group of druids not far and found other druids taking flight. Wahlae glanced to the Archdruid watching the twenty or so druids flying around in a panic and screeching in distress, trying to get out of the Emerald Dream without success. "They are in a panic!"

"We need to calm them down." Malfurion stated trying to think of how to get the panicked druids. Suddenly into front of him stood a phantom of Ysera. She looked up to the hazerdly flying druids with closed eyes. "Sleep." their movements slowed and they fell to the ground slowly before being knocked out when they touched ground.

She turned to Malfurion. "Deathwing has returned."

"Deathwing?!" this surprised him but then it helped him understand why many of the druids began to panic like they did. "He took his time with healing himself."

"What they just felt. The call from her they had called it. What was that for?" Wahlae asked the Aspect in wonder having never seen the One Who Dreams.

Ysera turned to her. "Deathwing has reshaped much of the land, tearing it up. Those that felt her pain could then hear her calling to them to help with the land that has been thrown into turmoil." she turned to look at the sleeping druids still in flight form. "They will wake." she turned once again to Malfurion. "You will all wake soon. Everyone is needed very soon." her form disappeared as she said the last words.

* * *

Palette cracked open her eyes and scrunched up her face to the blinding light entering her eyes. Once her sight worked its self out she sat up from her bed and looked around seeing the others in different forms of awakening. Moving her legs over the side and sat there gathering her bearings after spending time in the dreamscape. A hand went to her chest to rub the slight tingle of pain the she had experienced with in that realm.

She had never felt so distressed in all of her life when the calling came over her and the pain jolting her body caused her to gasped at the suddenness. The call from the Earthmother shook her, making her body tremble at the power of the call.

"Hold her down!" some elf shouted as Palette could barely hear them over the calls pull. She felt hands grab a hold of her and force her back down. "Malfurion wants them to stay here. What ever you do don't let go until it has passed." Palette cried out in panic as she fought to get free, to answer her Earthmother's call.

"She needs us! Please let me go!" the three elven women struggled to hold the struggling human as she shifted into her different forms until she reached the bear form and used the bears strength to break free and rush off.

"STOP HER!" they shouted and a large tauren jumped in front of the charging bear, taking in the blunt clash, grunting from the impacted, but held the bear at bay. Palette roared in surprise when she was tossed to the side and rolled several times before getting back up. Just as she got her bearings, pain exploded in her jaw as the tauren punched her. Giving her a head a shake to try and get rid of the pain and stilled all movement, noticing the calls pull was gone.

Shifting to human form she glanced around in confusion holding her jaw that was beginning to bruise. "Are you good now?" the tauren asked with a deep and gentle voice as he eyed her. "Yes, I don't feel the call anymore. What happened? Last I knew I was in the Emerald Dream."

"Many have began to awaken, Malfurion was one of the first to awaken. You are one of the few left that has come out of the dream. Many have stayed to help keep the Nightmares back but a majority have come back from the dream. What happened has happened to the others that have awakened. It seems her call is stronger to you once you are in her real body." he told her.

"What has happened to her?"

"Have you heard of Deathwing?" he asked and she nodded. "It seems he has changed the land. He has destroyed much of the Earthmother's shape. She is in great pain and the pull you and the other have felt is from her pain. She called out to us to help relieve some of the pain." he stated.

"Did you not feel it?"

"I felt it, but it was those in Restoration and Guardian with the healing abilities that felt the calls pull the worst."

"But I don't know that much healing. I do not have that great of ability to heal. Why was I effected like that?" she was confused that those that could heal did the same thing she did yet she was not of those that healed.

He shrugged. "You were not the only one, another few are like you that don't heal, yet those few were going into a panic to reach out to the call. Thos few were Ferals." he stated turning from her. "Malfurion thinks that she called to you few that are like that to help fight off Deathwing."

"I am not that strong to take on an evil aspect like him!" she said with surprise. "I don't want to fight something like him."

He held up his hand to calm her down. "Malfurion is in the process of getting things resolved, but for now return to the others." she agreed and went back to the bed she had awoken from. Once every few twenty minutes or so one of them would be let go to return home but a few selected of those chose to stay, to make sure they were there to help out if need arose.

"Do you know what will happen to us?" she glance to a very young male tauren. "No, we will have to wait and see. You a healer?"

"No, I'm Feral, but was one of the Ferals called and so I have been here waiting for some news." he stated.

"You were not in the dream, I would have seen you." she said studying him. "That is because I am not a full druid yet, I have another year or so before I am. The name is Ryshen Youngwater."

"Palette Nightgazer. You are young to be this advanced in your studies."

"Both of my parents are druids, so I grew up already knowing much about it and once I was found to have a knack at being a druid I have nearly reached being a full member." she gave him a smile. "That is good. How old are you?"

"I will be fourteen soon. If I continue with learning druidism, I will be considered to be the youngest member." she was surprised at his age and being at the age to nearly be a full member. "Then I will give you congratulations, once you are a full member."

"Palette." both turned to see a male elf come up to them. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to return home? Malfurion says he will call upon the others if need comes to be too great." he told her and Palette nodded gaining a smile on her lips at the thought of seeing home once again. "How long were we in the dream?"

"Nearly six months." the human hummed at finding months had passed by. Palette stood up and gave each a bow before leaving. Once she was outside she found a windrider waiting for her. "Hey there, boy, will you take me to Orgrimmar?" she asked her mount softly and earned a butt in the stomach from his large head. "Alright." she smiled patting his mane before getting up onto the saddle and the windrider took off.

It took nearly a day to reach Orgrimmar and she was surprised to see the city in such a state of rebuilding. It was far different looking then what she last saw of the city and rushed to find her husband. As she walked down the street she didn't see the orcess running at her till she felt the tackle to the ground. "Palette!" a grin broke over her lips at the sound of Agmor's voice. "Will you get off of me you brute!" she called out in joy at her friend.

Agmor got off of her to help her up. "It has been too long since we last saw each other. Much has changed since you entered the Emerald Dream." Palette glanced around. "What did happen?"

"Da fire elements started to burn dis city in dar rage. Go'el couldn't even get da elements to stop.' Groiko stated coming over having walked to their spot when Agmor took of in a sprint after her. "If ya lookin for ya mate, he be in da Orgrim Hold."

"Thank you, I will see you later once I have reconnected with my husband." Groiko waved her off and Agmor gave a grunt. "Damn right you will, we are going to be having quiet the time to catch up." Palette grinned in promise before taking the way to Orgrim Hold.

Entering she glanced around trying to find him and spotted him leaning over a table with a large map of Azeroth laid out. "Garrosh." she called out stepping towards him. His head snapped up to met her eyes and they widen slightly letting her know he was surprised by her being there. "You're back?"

A grin broke over her face. "Yes, something happened to wake many of those summoned to the Emerald Dream with me being one of them. All I know is Deathwing has returned." she stated walking around the table to reach out to touch him arm noticing the septum piercing and other newly added ones. "I see you have added some more since I have been in the dream. And you have cut your hair." she stated as she studied him but smiled. "Though I do like it."

"It is good to see you once more, my druid." he told her as she laid her head on his arm to close her eyes as she took in his presence. "It is, my dear warrior, it is." she drew back after a few seconds and looked at the map. "What has happened since my time away?"

"I have been made temporary Warchief while Go'el goes off to somewhere. A fire ripped threw Orgrimmar and I am trying to rebuild it in hopes a fire doesn't destroy this city again." he told her. "Now with resource getting dangerously low I am trying to get the elves to help us."

"I could go with this group to help with the negotiations." Garrosh shook his head. "No, you will stay here by me. You have only come back."

"But if it means gaining the help of the elves to feed our people I will go, weather you like it or not." she argued fuming that he had the gull to make her stay after the length they have been together. "I will take responsibility for things as well, Garrosh. You mated me and so as the chieftains wife I will go."

Garrosh's face broke into a wide grin at her sass and gave a laugh. "I only meant that I would like you to stay, having just got you back." she narrowed her eyes at him. "And they have already left yesterday." she sighed knowing that there would be no way of catching up. Garrosh then began to inform her of others things as they both looked over the map at the sighting of Deathwing.

"Do you want me to fly over to Thunder Bluff to see if there has been an update of the peace talks?" she asked him. "It would be wise to know if a messenger has been sent."

Garrosh shook his head. "No, you can do that tomorrow. I will be getting my ritual tattoos during that day." she grinned at that looking at him from her corner of her eyes. "I cant wait to see them when I get back." his eyed her knowing her tone her voice had just taken. His eyes then moved to her tattooed shoulder seeing, the swirls the wound around and laid a hand on them to use his thumb to trace them a small part. She had decided to take on a tattoo that would have came from the Warsong clan, letting those who saw it know which clan she had taken with being his mate.

He did not know during that day that she had been getting it done and once he saw it, pride filled him at what his mate had done to show off the clan she had come into. There were still many Warsong orcs that didn't trust her, but with her as his mate they couldn't do much to her. Over the time, before the dream summoned her, she worked with Garrosh in hopes to gain some who would see her trying to be what the clan needs. A few over that time did, but she still had her work cut out for her.

"I will be waiting at home husband if you wish to join me later." she said slyly as she left the table and away from him. Garrosh was not having it and took the few steps towards her, turned her around and push her up against the pillar to capture her lips. She slipped her arms around his shoulders feeling him pull her into him as he gripped her ass grinding their hips together. Those few guards that stood inside, glanced at each other, knowing where this was leading before quickly making there way out of the room. Palette pulled back smirking at him. "Couldn't wait till we got home, could you?" her answer was a growl.

* * *

"Caine! It is good to see you." Palette said greetings to her leader. "Palette! You have grown much since I have last seen you." he returned. "So what do I owe the presence of the Warchief's wife?'

She chuckled at him. "I have only come to see if there has been any news of the peace talks with the night elves. Garrosh has brought me up to speed with what has been happening and I have taken the duty to make sure these talks go good. I wish to make sure my people have food." Caine nodded knowing of the limited resources that the Horde has been hit with. "I have heard nothing so far."

"We should have one soon. Garrosh doesn't show it but he is worried the elves will refuse to help." she stated as the began to walk together. "With the treat of Deathwing and the light calls of the Earthmother I feel, we are only seeing the beginning of something terrible."

"I agree, when Go'el chose Garrosh to be Warchief, I did not think he was the best choice but with his work to restore the city like he has, I have found to be thinking differently. Now, with you at his side to keep that temper of his at bay, we should see much coming from him." Caine stated with a slight hum at the end.

"There is only so much I can help with him. Once he has his mind set there is no changing it." Palette replied with a smile on her face.

Caine chuckled. "You have yet to see the power you have over him. Many females do, when my mate was still alive she would make sure her point was driven into me."

"Chieftain!" both turned to see a messenger that was local of Thunder Bluff. "Hamuul has returned but he has been injured." once that was said both rushed to see the tauren. When they arrived, Hamuul began to rely what had happened. "No, you must be wrong, my mate would never go to that level to murder those in peaceful negotiations. He would never murder my people." she stated in his defense when Hamuul said the assassins were in the likeness of Garrosh's attitude. "He was hoping this would help the Horde, he wouldn't cripple it even more by doing this."

Caine held up a hand. "The fact that they were attacked means that the elves will not help the Horde now."

"Garrosh did not have this done." she argued. "Why would Garrosh orchestrate this? What would he gain by doing this?"

"I will have a talk with him over this." Caine replied as he turned to Hamuul. "Rest now." Palette followed after her leader. "I know you don't think he would have done this but it is something he would try to have done." Palette huffed at that. "My mate would not do this, Chieftain! Believe me in that I know him well. Please." he stopped to turn to her as she continued. "It hurts to know that several of my people were murdered, but he mated me, knows that I am tauren and would not do this to me."

Caine sighed heavily. "I still will need to talk with him, but you show a valid point young one. The blame may not be with Garrosh, but with someone else that would use this to create bigger rifts."

"Thank you, Chieftain." he snorted as they continued again to the windriders. "Do not thank me just yet, young one."

Within the few hours they arrived at Orgrimmar and went to Orgrim Hold to greet Garrosh who had just finished the last bit of his tattoos. She eyed the new additions, liking them, but knew this was not the time for such thoughts. She went up to his side as Caine talked with Garrosh about the attack.

He glowered at the table that held the map. "That means we have lost all hope in gaining the resources we need from the elves."

"We may not." Palette said thinking. "What if I went to speak with the elves about what happened?"

Caine shook his head. "They will know of your status as the Warchief's wife and would think you are taking his side."

"Yes, I am his wife, but I am also tauren. I know of two night elves that I have come to know and they could give their people a better understanding knowing of my upbringing. The elves will listen to those of their own kin." she stated with slight irritation. "We need the help of the elves, and I will do everything to get that help for my people. If agreed over this attempt I will send out a letter within the hour."

Garrosh glanced from the two. "If we risk this, who's to say you would get attacked again? Whoever doesn't want this to happen may catch wind of this second attempt and try to stop it. I will not risk my wife being attack." Palette glared at him already heated at the tense discussion. "That is life! We risk everything if we do not try! Our people are struggling, Garrosh, and I will damned to stand idly by because you do not want to risk losing me to an ambush! I am a warrior that has the knowledge of Druidism behind me, I am a wielder of duel blades, and I have known battle in both real life and dreamscape. I will do this even if I do not have the vote."

Garrosh watched his wife, seeing her determination. "I know." he simply said before turning to Caine. "What are your thoughts about this plan?" Caine looked to the two in thought having seen both work around each other. Palette held the determination and passion for her people of the Horde and would do anything for them while Garrosh listened and took into heart of what she knows needs done. He would be able to put into motion of her drive and willingness to have the necessary needs be done.

"There is a risk of another ambush, but Palette is right that something needs to be done. To show the elves that it was not our doing that had done the ambush. And you young Warchief, must remember that she is highly capable of taking care of herself." Garrosh narrowed his eyes in thought before turning to Palette. "Go, send that letter. Make sure to let them know of all that has transpired and the need of this to go through."

"If time is of the essence, I will portal to Moonglade and talk with her in person." Palette replied going up to him and laid a hand along his now blackened jaw. "I will try to be back within two to three days, my warrior." she stated and gave him a quick kiss before drawing back to start the portal for Moonglade. The two males watched her disappear from their sight.

"You have chosen well for a mate." Caine stated earning the orcs attention. "She knows how to get you to yield to think before acting on something else. I remember the fight between the two of you, I should have seen it then that you had met your match." He turned to leave the Hold. "If she sends word, let me know, I will be around."

Garrosh looked back to the spot his wife once stood with pride and determination in her form. Everything she does since taking him as hers has filled him with pride. The way she works to earn his clans respect and strives to make sure those around her has the things they need yet will let you know what she thinks if angered. Even with her absence to the dream, many in the Warsong clan has begun to notice that she has done much to and for the clan while still doing things for the people around Orgrimmar by finding herbs and helping to make potions since those were her main professions. Garrosh begun to make plans for this next attempt at gaining help from the elves.

* * *

 **Okay peeps. This is a question for my readers. Between Palette and Garrosh, how to you perceive them as a working couple? Like does she actually help him, of what you have read? Because Im getting the feeling that they only work good with each other because Palette's not afraid to deal with things in her way and Garrosh is bullheaded. Like I said in the first couple chapters I have done the research on Garrosh but I don't really know how to show him as him. Im beginning to think he has become completely OC….which I hate, tried so hard to keep him canon but it is not working. So please give me your thoughts about the two's dynamics with each other.**

 **Also from this point, things will be different from here on out as you have read. Caine hasn't died and the visit with the elves has gone differently. So, as of now, things will start to be different.**

 **And a big thank you to Maranean for the follow! thank you all!**

 **Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nearly two weeks had passed as she worked to get the meeting to happen a second time. When she had appeared at Moonglade she quickly went in search of Wahlae and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Farion there still as well. With the help of both, they were able to get the chance to redo the meeting once again.

At first, when Farion went he wasn't able to get Tyrannda to listen about what had happened but Wahlae did the next best thing and that was to talk to Malfurion knowing the she-elf would at least listen to him. Even with him being busy dealing with Deathwing and the damage he had done, he made the little time he could spare to speak with the High Priestess and even told Palette that if this meeting were to happen and something does try to ruin it, that several of the Circle would go with and be hidden in case of need.

With the meeting this time around they would have a neutral party to watch from the shadows as the negotiations happened. Now, Palette was making her way, flying a Windrider, to the spot that the meeting was to take place. This time it was to be held in Lor'danel. With her was Tayen and several other druids that she had fought with in both Northrend and in the dreamscape. Their were those of the Circle somewhere around traveling with them and the town had several already there stationed to make sure that they stayed unknown around the area.

The town was chosen so that if there was an attack, they would be able to fight off any who tried and if it was the Horde trying something again, they would wipe the party out without mercy. This Palette understood, knowing that she would have done the same thing if she were to give the opposing fraction another chance. The flight was short having only flown from Moonglade to the town, but for those that came from Orgrimmar they have been flying nearly a day to get this to happen.

She looked around at the damaged docks with this area having been one to be hit by Deathwing. Getting off of the windrider she patted his large mane, letting him know he did good but also used it as a way to gather information of her surroundings. The other four did as well and the flight master that was stationed at the town took the windriders to get water and food, having prepared some meat for the ones that had a longer flight to get here. The group waited for someone to lead them and watched as a priestess headed there way. When the elf spoke to them, Palette was surprised by the slightly broken orcish.

"Follow me, we will head to the others." she said. "I am Elyraei Stonescribe." she lead the five passed buildings until they reached a tent that had a larger tent a few feet from it that had been set up in haste before redone later on. They entered the tent and found seats for them and that Tyrannda was seated acrossed with other priestess' of Elune. Since Palette was the one to request a second chance she was held as the leader and knew that if this did not go through it would be on her.

" **High Priestess."** Palette greeted and the she-elf only gave a slight nod in acknowledgement as did the others that had come with. **"With what happened that last time this was attempted, I am sorry, I lost my people as well when that happened. But I know that my husband would not have done that since the reason for the first meeting was to have the help we are needing to keep our people alive and healthy. Orgrimmar was already hit with fire taking many of our resources with it and Caine can only spare so much with us before he cant, so that those of his people wont suffer as well."**

" **You are the acting Warchief's wife. How should your words reflect his will? As his wife, to which I still cant see having happened, you will do all you can to support him and the decisions he makes. You may say that he would not do that, but everyone knows Garrosh and that he will lead the same way his father did, maybe even worse."** Tyrannda stated evenly watching the human's face and seeing her eyes brighten at the insult she threw at her mate. **"I don't not think my mind will be changed with this meeting. With Deathwing out in the skies picking off towns when he deems he wants too and having to rebuild and fight off forces within our own lands, we ourselves do not have the resources to spare."**

" **High Priestess, no offence, but I** _ **know**_ **my husband, you do not nor will you ever make it a duty to try to know him. Yes, there are times he is stupid when he thinks, but that is why I am there at his side. I help him work through things and there are times his ideas are good to which I will stand by supporting him seeing the same as he does with where that plan will go. This** _ **threat**_ **of Deathwing threatens every race here on Azeroth, not just** _ **your**_ **people, Priestess. He has changed much of the land all throughout. Even now, I feel the Earthmother calling me, her calls are strong that there are times I do not think I cant stop from going to her, but I do. Why? Because** _ **my**_ **people need me more, as does my husband."** Palette replied hoping to get somewhere with this meeting though she knew the elf heard the irritation in her voice from hearing the insult she threw at Garrosh. **"We have been in need,** _ **even**_ **before Deathwing took to the skies, and this was his last playing card that he never thought that he would have to use. We just need enough to get us through until this dry spell, over the land where we live, stops, and to help rebuild the city after the fire took much of it. I will personally plant two seeds for each tree that is taken. I will even asked the Earthmother to bless those seeds so that they will grow strong in the years to come."**

Tayen glanced to Palette and gave a snort of approval at how she was handling the meeting. The human looked to the side and took a deep breath before letting it out and gave a reply in tauren tongue know none of the priestess knew the language. "She will not change her mind. I feel like this is a losing battle, Tayen."

A tauren on the other side of her spoke, his deep calming voice helped to stop Palette's mind from racing ahead. "You are doing the best you can at this point. If she still says no to helping, just know that I saw everything that you have done. There is only so much that words can go."

"I know this, Kaine, but there must be something more I can do." Palette glanced to the elf leader knowing she was waiting as she watched them talk to each other. Taking another deep breathe she fully looked to the Priestess. **"Please, High Priestess, I am taking this as my responsibility to my people, to make sure they have what they need to** _ **survive**_ **. I am making sure they have a roof over there heads and food that can fill there bellies. As both a tauren by heart and the wife of the Warchief of the Horde I am begging for your help. You lead your people and understand that your people are your first thought to keep safe and healthy. It is the same way with me. I have seen many parents starve themselves so there children still eat. With each day more and more families have to resort to this just so there children wont have to know the biting hunger of starvation."**

A priestess looked to Tyrannda and spoke earning her attention as they spoken their language. Palettes watched at they spoke with the others joining in on their opinions, and was praying to the Earthmother that they chose to help. Tyrannda looked back at the human. **"I still do not want to help, but I am not one to let others starve if we have the means to help. Many of my sister say that since the Warchief's wife personally came to this meeting and set it up with the help of two fellow elves that have come to know you, that I should listen. You are a strange one indeed, to be born human but raised as tauren, then later mating an orc as your life partner. Then the fact you befriended two elves of my kin and having also had Malfurion help to make this happen, shows me you are a rather stubborn one. Whither that is a good or bad trait to have will be seen in time."**

" **Now, before I say yes or no to this negotiation, know that this is only temporary and will be cut off if we fill that it is no longer necessary."** Tyrannda stated clamping her hand together as she wove her fingers together. **"I will say this, what we give will be limited in resource that will stop after a good amount of time, but food will be given to help keep your people from starving until the next crops can produce the needed amount for your people to prosper. I may not like helping the Horde, but the fact that someone killed both of our people that day, but I will not let condone anyone close to being starved to death."**

" **What will you required for this exchange?"** she asked with a unexpressed face but the elf could see the hope that bloomed in her eyes when she heard that Tyrannda would help her people. The entire meeting showed her this human cared for those of her fraction but also cared for those she befriended, having been told by Farion how she was during there time in the dream.

" **What you said earlier with blessing and planting seedlings, I would have that happen. Even though your homeland in mostly dry land, I will see if Elune would not bless some seedlings so that you could plant them around your homeland and they would be hardy enough to withstand that dryness that comes to that area. I will also ask that if in the future we are in need of help that we will be able to ask the same of you."**

Palette was bursting with the hope and prospect that the elves agreed to help her people. **"On the Earthmother, I will make sure that if a time like that comes over your people, I will make everything possible to help them out as you are help us today."** all stood having listened and felt that the meeting was coming to a close. **"Thank you High Priestess, I will forever remember this."** she gave the elf a small smile knowing she could see the gratitude showing in the druid's face. Many started to leave the two leader to continue to talk knowing they weren't needed as witnesses. **"There are times that I hope in the future our two fractions can stop fighting and come together. During my time in the dreamscape I watched as many formed bonds of friendship even with them knowing they were of the opposite fraction. I hope one day, that I can visit more of the beauty of the elven homeland."**

Tyrannda gave the human a nod. **"I do not think that will happen within your lifetime or your children's lifetime."** at the mention of children the she-elf could see pain enter her eyes and she had either lost one during the reshaping or had lost one in the past. **"I am sorry to have brought up that subject."** Palette gave her a small smile that held sadness and waved her hand slightly. **"We didn't even know I was with child until I had nearly bleed to death from miscarrying. It hurts to know that I had lost a child, but I have pulled through it. To be truthful, there have been times I think I am not able to carry a child."**

" **Why do you say this? You are still young yet."** Tyrannda stated.

Palette sighed heavily but gave the elf a small smile that hid the sadness. **"We have been mates for nearly a year and a half and only once was I able to conceive with that leading to nothing but heartache."**

" **That does not mean you are unable to have children with time still on your side."** Tyrannda stated.

Palette only gave a half-hearted nod before turning to leave to join with the others. " **Again, thank you, this means a lot that you are helping us even with everything that went wrong the first time."** once she was outside she called to the others and lead them to their mounts. "We are heading back to Orgrimmar, but for the night we will stay at Moonglade, then head out at first light to start this process."

* * *

Within the month that followed, the elves stayed true to there word and what was needed was brought. The city was nearly rebuilt, this time stronger than ever before with the plans Garrosh helped to put forth. Palette stayed busy every day with the help of several shamans to give the seedlings, that were picked, the blessings and with a trip once a week she personally planted each one with a prayer to the Earthmother to help this seed to grow. She even gave each seedling a bit of a push start using her own druid magic so that those planted by her would weather any storm that push against its trunk.

When the city was finished, the resources did stop coming, but they had plenty of the resources now for the year to come. That night Tyrannda made her way to Moonglade to meet with Palette as then flew with the High Priestess towards Duratan and would stop at areas to plant the seedlings blessed by Elune's light. Just like the ones Palette planted, she use her druid magic to help these seedling as well.

"What makes these seedlings different to the other seedlings here in Duratan?" Palette asked in orcish before repeating it in common tongue having forgot she only knew so much of that tongue.

" **These seedlings are the hardiest tree seedlings to be found in all of Azeroth. It has been a little project of mine to see if the crystal mana trees and regular trees could be cross-bred. This is the resolute."** Tyrannda said as Palette studied the seed in her hand. It was a light pinkish color with dark purple vein-like structure along the surface. **"Just wait till you see the saplings that grow. During the day they are like any normal looking tree with a slightly glowing vein-like lines that are shown throughout the tree, but under the moonlight, they glow in the lightest colors found. The bark on these trees will be the hardest know yet to tree kind."**

Palette used the small shovel to dig a good hole before depositing the seed, giving a prayer and some druid magic before putting the dirt back over it. Both elf and human stood up, one being tired having been up during the day and now the night, and the other only having been up for several hours now. Palette turned to her windrider that she has come to name Lyn and gave him a stoke on the top of his head. Tyrannda's Hippogryph gave a slight squawk and tossed its head. **"That was the last of the seedlings. Within the years to follow I will make sure to let you know of their growth."**

Tyrannda gave the human a nodded as they stood under the moonlight in silence. The elf looked up to the moon before looking at Palette. **"I will be off now."**

Just before the elf took to the skies Palette stepped forwards. **"Tyrannda, wait!"** the call of the human gained the elf's attention. **"I wish to know if I can continue to do the blessing to seedlings throughout your land. I may not be able to do it once a week like before, but I would like to continue do it. As a druid, I understand the fine balance of the world and I like giving back to the Earthmother by seeing them flourish. It is also my way of trying to see if a sort of pact between the elves and the Horde."**

" **There can not be an alliance between the Horde and that of the elven people, but I do like the idea of seeing more of a flourishing forest appear all over Azeroth. One can never truly stop seeking the beauty of a forest."**

" **No, not an alliance, but more of a pact between leaders striving to make sure their people remain in better terms. You have helped my people and when your people are in dire need, I will in turn help. I once stated that I have seen people from both fractions befriending each other. My husband may not know this, but I have hope that one day both fractions could stop this senseless battling of each other. Both sides have families, both sides have believes, both have much the same dreams or hopes."** she stated earning a small soft smile from the elf. **"I only want the best for my people, whatever race they be."**

" **During this time of era, we may not see that happening, but change is always around us, bidding its time before striking. I will let you continue with planting the seeds knowing you will hold your honor to be at peace with my people. I will not say if a pact between our people will happen but know this, if it were to happen in the future, I will be there to see it happen. Whither it be you or someone that holds the same values as you."** with that said the elf gave the human a final nod and was lifted into the air.

Palette watched her go for a second then headed to Lyn. "Lets go home, Lyn. We have beds awaiting us."

* * *

Palette stood besides Garrosh feeling the anger rise with each word. Another month had passed with her making two more trips, this time around Ashenvale to plant some of the seedlings. Today, her emotions were raging like a thunderstorm ready to explode. She knew this was not normal behavior for her, but she just couldn't take the same patient calmness that she has began to have since entering the Emerald Dream. Before entering, she was calm as well, but was more easily riled into doing something, now since the dreamscape, she's found she has more patience to deal with things that would have usually gotten to her.

What ever was happening to her today was about to put some poor soul in her path of anger. It was at this time Garrosh turned to her and asked her something that she didn't hear having gone into her mind. After the third attempt she turned her eyes to him in a glare. "WHAT!?" he was taken aback at this explosion and eyed his wife, knowing something was up. "Well, what the hell is it?"

The four others in the room were just as surprised by the druids outburst having gotten used to the more calmer, sensible human, that did at times get angry when pushed too far, but never like with this sudden burst.

"I asked what your thoughts were about the goblins." he stated again, treading the fine line that he now knew was there at this time.

Palette threw up her hands and gave a harsh breathy growl. "Why are you asking me this? I cant stand those little green greedy bastards! They ruin the land, make the Earthmother look unhealthy. If I see one, I'll be sure to kick them in their easily kickable faces. That, that is was I think about them!"

Garrosh gently grabbed a hold of her hand gaining her glaring stare. "Are you alright? You are being easily angered by something." she scowled and drew back her arms and turned to head to the exit. "I AM FINE DAMNIT! IM GOING TO SEE MY MOTHER!"

A hard slam echoed all around those standing before all eyes were on Garrosh. "Ya mate be unstable right now." Vol'jin stated glancing back that the doorway that had just been slammed. "Did ya do something?"

Garrosh scowled at the troll. "She will be fine, it is probably just her week. Can we get back to the discussion at hand." the three other men glance at each other as Caine shook his head at the orc.

She flew as fast as her swift wings would take her and in the few hours it took she landed at the open door of her mothers hut. Eskola stood waiting with a cup of soothing tea that she silently handed to her daughter, who cupped it into her hand, as she snuggled up to her mother taking a sip. They stay like that for a bit until Palette stepped back and both went to sit at the table. "How long have you known?" Palette sighed looking down at the cup in her hands. Her mother's question bounced around in her mind that was no longer in its explosive anger having known coming here, Eskola would have asked. "About a week." looking up to her mother as she gripped the cup so her hands wouldn't shake. "Mother...I'm scared."her voice trembled as tears welded up in her eyes.

* * *

 **A big thanks to ilyriss (is that with an I or and L for the first letter?) and Ciryata for the follows!**

 **Please readers! im desperate for reviews! feed the writer...or just a snack...something...**


	16. Chapter 16

Palette grimaced as she held the year old boy in her hands, with her arms outstretched, having been entrusted with Yance since her brother wouldn't take a no from her. The boy stared at her in turned, curious of who this strange looking person was that was different looking then his parents. For the first time is his life, she finally found the strength to go see her nephew and she had no clue on how to actually hold a child as small as him.

The staring contest continued until Garrosh couldn't help it but seeing the way Palette was hold her nephew he bellowed out a laughing. Going up to her he took the child from her hold and held the child almost naturally in his arms. "Have you never been around children this young before?" she could hear the mirth in his voice as he eyed her earning a scowl from her in return.

"No, I have not. We rarely went to Bloodhoof village when I was younger and the times we did I would play with children my age at the time." she stated watching him interact with the child using his hand to poke him in the belly making the one year old squeal in laughter while wiggling around to try and get him to stop. "I see you have."

Garrosh stopped and glanced at his wife. "Living within a clan, you learn to take care of those younger than you when the adults are busy at times with chores."

Isi came over letting Garrosh know to hand the child over. "Time for dinner, Yance. Will the two of you be staying?" she asked the two.

"Yes, it has been a good while since I spent time with my brother. Not only that but it got my husband out of that forsaken hold in Orgrimmar." she stated saying the word husband with irritation as she glanced to the side towards him. "He's been spending too much time there dealing with the goblin problem of tainted water and his plan to invade Gilneas." as they made their way inside, Palette sniffed the air smelling something that made her stomach churn. Putting a hand to her mouth she turned and sprinted outside once again before losing everything from a previous meal.

Isi and Garrosh were both surprised by this but it was Isi who handed over the child to the orc as she went to check up on her sister-in-law. "Let my mate know that I went to see after our sister." she said as she left. After a good few feet away she found Palette on her hands and knees giving dry heaves. Kneeling besides her to rub her back in soothing circles.

"How far along are you, sister?" she asked knowing that with the druid having just walking into the house to the smell of food hitting all of them and the human dashing off to throw up, let the older female know just what had happened. Palette panted trying to get her breath back before glancing at Isi. "I suspected during the month I didn't have a bleeding session, but didn't worry too much on it until another couple weeks had gone by. That's when I went to a friend of mine that is a priest and he confirmed it. When I visited mother just a week ago she even knew before I arrived."

"You're already two months with child?" Isi asked in a low voice knowing that they were that far from the house where the males were. "Does he know?"

The druid shook her head and groaned. "This is the first time I've puke since finding I was with child. Im terrified that I'll lose this one also." Isi looked grimly at her sister-in-law having heard about the first and all of what happened. "From what I heard of what happened last time, you seem to be doing a lot better." Isi stated trying to reassure the women. "Every pregnancy is different."

Palette shook her head as she got up feeling better than moments before but only by a bit. "You don't get it, I am feeling like before, its in small bouts, but with each passing day I know it will be happening soon." Isi could see the pain and heartbreak in her green eyes and took a hand in hers.

"How about you two stay the night in the guest room and when the moon is high in the night sky we will both head out to commune with the Earthmother to help you through this trying time." the druid nodded in agreement. "But I will advise you to let him know. Sooner the better."

"But if I lose the child he will be none the wiser. He will be better off not knowing of losing yet another child because of me and my inability to carry the child." Isi narrowed her eyes at the human hearing all of the doubt the poured from her lips. "He will know the moment you have a change in behavior. He will understand and be able to help sooth those fears you have. Not only that but he needs to know. He is your strength when you are weak, just as you are his when he is weak."

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Isi tugged lightly on the hand she held. "Come, let us go and see what food you will be able to keep down." the two females made their way into the house with Palette giving a little grimace at the smell of something that didn't like her but she was able to cope this time around.

Garrosh gave her a question gaze when both stepped into the house and sat down. Ezhaw had Yance on his lap already feeding the child turning to look to his wife and with one look from her, he understood what had happened. "You will be fine, sister, have faith." he stated glancing at his sister. That told Palette everything, her brother knew about it and scowled at him for speaking out loud like that.

Garrosh looked between the two. "What have I missed?"

Ezhaw raised a brow at his sister before moving a hand open-like at Garrosh. "Well?" her scowl deepened even more but surrendered after another moment of being under her brother's gaze. She sighed hating how he could still do that and get her to do things she didn't even want to do at that moment. "Fine, but after dinner." he gave a nod of agreement as all but Garrosh began to eat.

Whatever it was that had happened left Garrosh in the dark, but he soon followed them to eat, only he eyed his wife all throughout that time. Feeling his gaze she gave him a scowl of irritation but didn't do anything else. Once everyone was done Ezhaw gave a snort to his sister, knowing that she was stalling, earning a frown from her but she got up and took the orc's hand in hers to lead him in a more private area outside.

Ezhaw turned to his wife as she took their son so he could pick up the dishes and begin cleaning them. "We will be consoling the Earthmother tonight to see if she will be willing to help our sister throughout her time." Isi stated to him letting him know that he will have Yance for the night. "I will be fine with our son, love. I only wish for our sister's health and happiness." he stated setting a plate on the towel but his next words told Isi that he was grim about this. "I should not have them, but I do not think she will get threw this one if it does happen again."

Isi went over to him and laid a hand on his upper arm. "We just need to have faith that the Earthmother will help her." Ezhaw sighed and nodded.

* * *

Garrosh followed his wife wondering what was going on and waited for her to speak first. Palette stopped taking a deep breath before turning to him. "Im afraid." his brow scrunched in confusion. "Of what wife?" she stood still for a moment before moving a hand to lay on her stomach and looking down towards that area. "Of losing." His eyes were glued to her hand and the area it was resting on. His mind was slowly working it's self out and once it did he quickly went up to her and took her in his arms, being ever mindful of the now delicate condition his wife was in now.

Her arms wrapped around him as best she could with his large frame and took in his warmth, letting it surround her. "How far?" he asked.

"A little over two months or so." she replied closing her eyes as she relaxed in his presence. "Then that would explained your sudden explosion of anger last week." his chuckle rumbled through his chest making a small smile appear on her lips thinking back to that day. "Yes, I guess it would dear."

After a few more minutes, Garrosh drew back from her a bit and kneeled to be eye level with her stomach holding her hips and leaned an ear on her belly. This caused Palette to give a small laugh. "You wont be able to hear anything, the child is still quiet small." he gave her a gruff huff of air and continued to do what he was doing. "A child." he whispered but she could hear him laying a hand on his smooth head. "Yes, a child, that is what is inside of me." he looked up at her seeing the slight mirth in her eyes and face.

Garrosh gave her a smirk letting Palette know where this was headed. "I can change that wife." her answer was a playful smack on his broad shoulder. "Im sure you could dear." Garrosh gave a chuckle before looking back at her stomach and gave it a gentle kiss then looked back up at her. "Do not worry about this, it will be fine. You are doing far better this time. Do not worry on it so much, please wife."

Palette sighed as she sat down and Garrosh moved to let her sit comfortably between his legs to lean her back against his front. He wrapped an arm around her once again, settling a hand over her belly, while the other helped to support him from behind. He was in awe at the thought of the child growing within her. Their child. _Be easy with your mother, child, she has been through much already._ he thought staring down at his hand that literally covered her stomach. In minutes, he could tell she had fallen asleep, but he stayed as he was knowing she would need all the rest she could get.

* * *

Palette greeted several orcess' of the Warsong clan and was stopped by them when she was about to pass by them. "Palette, would you be able to make some potions to help with keeping infections away? It seems my son does not know when to stop with his training and has earned himself several good cuts." Palette gave a chuckle at this since it was a common occurrence of the young orc. "Yes, I will see what supplies I have left before making some. Ill have some by tonight."

The orcess nodded laying a hand on the druid shoulder. "Thank you, Palette."

It was then a thought came to her having been thinking of it for a good while. "Rycia, I've been thinking this over for a good bit and was thinking of holding a council of females to discuss things. If you would, could you spread the word to the other Warsong clan orcess?"

Rycia thought about it and the other orcess besides her did too. "A council of females? No males?"

"Yes, I was thinking since the orcs in the clan get to speak most of the time with my husband on things, I thought I would do the same for the orcess' to see what I can help to improve." she stated. "Or whatever they wish to speak about."

"I like this idea." the orcess that stood next to Rycia grinned at the idea. Rycia glanced to her sister. "It is not a bad one. Females speaking with other females would help get things done. Alright, my sister and I will spread the word to the other clan members." Palette grinned and gave their good byes as they went on their way.

Rycia was one of the clan members the out right opposed to the fact their chieftain mated a human, but when her youngest son fell ill, she watched as Palette set to work to making the potions to help her son fight the illness and fever, even stayed the night by his side to make sure she gave him more at every hour to help him battle it better. Rycia still remembered the way the tired human continued to stay up even once dawn had arrived to make sure the boy had pulled through the fever and did not relapsed.

Since then, the human has had the orcess' respect and would even let her fellow clan members know that she stood by the druid. There were times she would even do some of the things the human asked of her, like being her company as she searched for herbs or giving advice on the daily works of the clan. Even helped her learn more on what her responsibilities were now as the chieftains wife.

Making her way to Orgrim Hold, she spotted Yagga and Hynor standing at the doorway. Palette scowled at the blood elf feeling the faint flash of phantom pain flare acrossed her back at the sight of him. "Yagga, _Hynor_ , what are you here for?" she asked only letting the distaste in her voice out when she said his name. Hynor rolled his eyes at her in a childish fashion and scoffed. "Just because your mate is the Warchief doesn't change the fact your still filth."

"I would watch yer tongue 'round here, elf." the troll that came up to stand besides Palette, was Vol'jin, having heard what the elf said. "Ya be close ta those dat can hear ya. Dat is one stupid move ta make mon." he glanced at the human giving her a nod of greeting.

"I thought you were back at your home island, Vol'jin?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. The troll only gave a shrug at her question. "If there is no further delay, let us go in." she stated leading the three, Hynor glaring dagger in her back as she passed him as they entered the building. Palette didn't let his stare bother her and made her way over to stand next to Garrosh.

"Da Earthen Circle gives greetins." Yagga stated since she was of a neutral fraction and Garrosh gave a reply of equal greeting. "What does the Earthen Circle want with this meeting? And why are you here, Hynor, if you are not of the fraction?" Palette asked with her face and voice giving no hint to her animosity to the blood elf knowing that anything would give him the satisfaction that he got under her skin.

"Lor'themar couldn't make it so he sent me in his stead to relay what happened." Hynor replied in a bored way. "That means we are still missing The Banshee Queen and the tauren leader"

"She is leading the invasion to take over Gilneas." Garrosh stated. "She will be busy for a while with that. And Caine was busy with Thunder Bluff and couldn't make it to this."

Palette had told her husband that she didn't think that the Horde needed to invade Gilneas but she understood that with the ports that it would help the Horde with gaining resources. She just hoped the Forsaken leader would have thought over her asking not the harm the children when the undead elf goes to get the invasion underway. She didn't like the thought of another city being taken over but with knowing Garrosh was trying to make the Horde have a better life with the use of these ports.

"What is the matter that needed this meeting?" Garrosh asked.

"Both da Circles are banding tagether ta begin fightin Deathwing. We ask of da Horde to help us defeat him. What is ya answer?" Yagga asked looking to each person in the meeting. "Will ya help?"

"Da Darkspear trolls will help." Vol'jin stated as the first to speak.

Both Garrosh and Palette looked at each other, Garrosh already knowing his wife's answer. "I say yes, but only if my husband agrees with me." she gave no notation in her eyes of pleading to him, just looked at him for what his answer would be. "What of you blood elf?" he asked looking from her to him.

"I can neither say yes or no, but I can say our leader would fight for his home." Hynor stated tilting his head a bit in thought. "Deathwing threatens everyone on Azeroth, so I would have to say yes to this."

Yagga caught his eye as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What be ya answer Warchief?"

"We will fight this dragon and end his flame." Garrosh stated getting a grin from the female troll as she gave him a nod. "Din within da week be prepared. Dat is when we strike."

* * *

Laying down on her side was bliss. After running around the city giving potions out for those that needed them while later gathering more herbs that morning had tired her out by the afternoon. She was also getting prepared for the battle ahead by stocking up all of the bandages and supplies they would need for the wounded that would be flowing in soon after it started. She was pondering if she should join her husband on the battlefield or stay in the medical tent with little to no healing ability to help out.

"It is good to see you are resting." Palette cracked her eyes open to the sight of Garrosh leaning over with his arms taking his weight on each side of her and a knee on the edge of the bed. "You have been pushing yourself since the meeting." she sighed closing her eyes once again. "There are things to do before the battle is even to start. I am only trying to help move things along knowing they will need it. You being you, would not have thought of those things."

"We still have three days to prepare what is needed." he stated moving to lay down next to her to lay a hand over her stomach.

"Three days to gather more herbs for potions, find the different clothes to make bandages with, and those that are fighting on the field have a pack of food to survive on." she turned her head slightly towards him. "You may be helping to plan the battle tactics, but I am making sure our people are going to be able to survive this battle." once she was done with her words she let her head fall back down as his presence envelop her.

"Rest for now, wife, I do not need to pushing yourself more than you need."

She gave him a sigh of irritation. "I will be fine, stop this hovering about, it is unlike you."

"I will hover if it means the mother of my child is well fed and rested."

"Then you would not let me go with you on the battlefield if you are to be hovering over me like this." she said even more irritated by this. "You cant fight while you are pregnant. Why would you even think of going to risk losing the child that way?" he asked confused as she turned halfway towards him.

"Just as you are, I battle for my home. I feel the need to fight." she stated. "I know the risks, my warrior. Only a select few know of me being with child and if I need to get away I will shift and fly away."

He stared at her for a moment and sighed seeing her stubbornness showing through. "You shouldn't go."

"I must go. You do not understand this, this _calling_ of the Earthmother has over me. It pulls at me. I yearn to go fight for her. Everyday I have to fight this calling to stay where I am needed the most. I must go, my love!" there was a pause as both stared at each other. Since there joining as mates they had never said the word love to each other. Palette looked into his amber eyes and knew that over time she did find love in him.

He helped her though the heartbreak of the first. He stood by her when she needed him as she did the same to help quell his anger at times when he needed her. She defended him at every turn, thinking that was what mates do, but now she knew, she defended him because she was in love with him. This brutish orc that had a temper of a volcano that exploded when pushed to far. This orc that would fight anyone who would dare challenge him, just as she did when they first met.

Garrosh only blinked when he heard the word. Did she truly love him? He has noticed over the couple of years she would search for him for his presence alone. She once told him he made her fell safe when she was within his arms as if he drove all her doubts and fears that at the time plagued her. He found that over time when she did something to make him proud that it had begun to feel different. Yes, he would still be proud of what she does, but he knew that there was something else that had begun to take shape every time he would see her.

Both did not speak as there thoughts took over them until Palette moved to turn on her other side to see him better. "I don't know when it happened, but I have found I love you." she stated leaning in to kiss him and stoke his jaw. He laid a hand over hers as he closed his eyes feeling the smaller hand and the tender kiss she had given. "It is the same with me wife." he opened them to see her green eyes gazing at him with a small smile lifting her lips. "Like you, it has slowly shown me that you are my love. But that makes it even more important that you must stay here."

Palette closed her eyes as she sighed. "I must go, my warrior. I will be fine fighting. I have been fighting since we took on the undead and when I entered the dream. I have the experience now to know what battles I can take and what battles I cant. If need be I will keep several of my friend around me." opened her eyes she looked down to her stomach.

"You will go even if I ask you not to." Garrosh stated knowing her and how stubborn she was at times. Glancing back up to him she gave him a nod. Taking the hand that was being held to his jaw, he moved it to place both in between them. "Then make sure those that are to be around you know what will happen if I find a single hair from your head misplaced." at that she scowled. "You will do no such thing." he only raised an eyebrow at that.

* * *

Agmor looked to Palette seeing as everyone that was on the flying ship were getting ready to jump to the ground below. "You should not be here in this battle." the human turned her eyes to the orcess at hearing her. "I will be fine." the scowl on Agmor's face deepened. "You are taking a risk in losing the child."

Duleald sighed hearing the orcess, who had found out during this trip that she was pregnant. Agmor turned to him. "And you! You are letting her do this? You were the first of us to know about this!"

"I can only talk her out of doing something when she does not have a stubborn set mind. If you must know, Garrosh couldn't even get her to back out of joining this battle." the blood elf stated rubbing his face at the wrath he could feel coming from the orcess.

"She has enough of us ta watch over her." Groiko said as she put on the parachute. "If need, we can make her stay in da middle of us and she can Moonfire da shit out of Deathwing."

Palette groaned a little feeling a slight pain in her stomach. This caught the attention of Agmor. "See! This stress is causing you discomfort." the human shook her head. "I have been having these pains for a couple days now." Duleald went over to her and use his priest magic to look over her. "You knew didn't you." he stated the question to her as he looked at her grimly.

"Knew what puppy?" Groiko asked as the three others in the group looked there way. Duleald glanced around at the others in the room. "The body is rejecting the baby, within a couple more days she will started having the miscarriage."

"I knew I would lose the child soon. It has been a feeling of mine for a while now." she stated sadly. "Does he know?" her silent answer told them everything.

"That means you shouldn't being fight with us even more." Kru'Gen said patting the head of Windsong. Soon they heard that first wave of both Horde and Alliance being let go to dive down onto Deathwing's back. "Come on, we're the next wave." they all got up to get to the spot. Just as Palette was getting up Agmor pushed her back down and whistled for her bear to come over. "Sharptooth, make sure she stays here." the orcess commanded.

The bear gave a huffing growl in acknowledgement and made sure to keep the druid in his line of sight. "Agmor." the orcess only glanced back at the druid before leaving with the other two, since Duleald was stay on the ship for healing those that were brought back. "AGMOR!" Palette shouted as she stood up to watch as the orcess ignored her and continued. "ARGGHHH!" taking a step towards the doorway but she was stopped by the huntress' bear blocking her way.

Turning on her feet she glared at the blood elf but she knew he wasn't the cause of her anger and so she stalked away knowing the bear was blocking the way out. Wincing a bit at the pain that was sharp in her belly she knew it was only a matter of time before he would find out. Sitting on the ground in a corner she curled up in herself as her anger drained from her. Having knew this would happen again and tried to prepare for this, still didn't help stop the pain in her heart.

What would he do when he found out she was losing the child? Again! During the few weeks he knew, she could see how he was enjoying the thought of a child. Every little touch and gentle kiss to her stomach proved to her he was ready for this. But why couldn't her body handle baring it? Was she destine to only feel the lose of a child and never the joy of one?

Duleald made his way to sit next to the lost looking druid. "Are you going to okay?" he asked softly.

"No, im not. Im a failure to my husband." she stated solemnly. "Hey, don't say such things." she looked at the elf with dull eyes. "Why? My body cant hold onto a child for more then three months, the first one barely made it a month."

They stayed silent for another while. Duleald looked to the bear that stood guard as it was announced the second wave to go out to fight. "I can hold the bear under a small trance if you can slip by without touching him." the human lifted her head to glance his way. "But you would have to be quick since I can only hold the bear for a few seconds at best." a small smile showed on her lips at hearing his suggestion. "Thank you."

Both stood up as they made their way to the bear. "I only want you gone so your horrible skills in healing wont mess up my soon to be patients." that earned him a bigger smile. "Sure you don't want to join the fray of battle since you once knew how to hold a sword."

"By the sunwell, I should never have told you about me being a paladin." he sighed at her teasing even knowing she was using it to hide the hurt she was dealing with. "I see you will never give that up." she shook her head at that and he sighed once more. "Well, lets get this on with." he looked into the bear's eyes as his hands glowed a soft light letting the image of a field be all that the bear could see. "Now go, remember don't touch him as you go." Palette nodded making her way around the bear that couldn't see her at the time. Once she made it passed the bear she glanced back to the elf and gave a wave before sprinting up to the deck of the flying ship.

Once there, she found Go'el standing as he used this golden disk to shoot a beam of light at Deathwing. She reached the shaman orc just as Deathwing dropped to the waters below. "Go'el!"

He turned to see her and gave a nod of greeting. "What is the status of the battle Warchief?"

An eyebrow raised at her words of choice. "Garrosh is Warchief."

"My husband is only acting Warchief."

"They have take the battle to the ground where he landed. We should get down there to help them." Go'el stated and the druid nodded. "I will meet you there." she shifted forms and flew over the rail to dive down.

Once she was close to the ground she pulled up to survey the area that had large numbers fighting from both Horde and Alliance side by side to defeat this monster. It was during this, she located her mate and flew over to him, shifting to stand with swords ready as she attacked the molten claw. Garrosh glanced to her way and both worked around each other almost like a dance between them. When one would draw back that other would strike or block, with Palette blasting the molten claw with Moonfire before running out of mana and striking the claw again letting Garrosh fall back some to catch a very short breather not wanting his wife to overtax herself.

Palette was blasted by a wave of heat throwing her a few feet from her mate that she could hear shout out for her. With quick thinking she shifted and landed on all four paws, panting in short breaths. Looking up she gave Garrosh a nod and he dived back into attacking the claw having seen that she landed in good condition. She glanced around to see the other four Aspects gathering around Go'el and spotted something that was heading his way. With sure footing she raced to the orc, jumping passed him, making him glance her way for a second, and pounced on the molten living rock to begin blasting it with Moonfire once she bounced off of it. She glanced back to the Warchief as he used the golden disk once more at Deathwing, this time with the power of the other Aspect's power within it.

She watched as the black dragon died not noticing the other dragons fall to the ground in mortal forms. It wasn't until she heard the footsteps of her mate that she shifted and was embraced in his hug. "It is good to see you survived." he drew back a bit to look over her figure to see some of the scrapes she had gotten. "Is the child alright?" all Palette could do was nod. "That is good to hear. Come let us go see Go'el." he said and both made there way to the older orc and the four Aspect.

Alexstrasza turned her eyes to Palette having finished her speech with the orc and his mate with all of those that helped fight the black dragon in a semi-circle. "We should leave now." Nozdormu stated to the Life-Binder but was ignored as she made her way over to the human. Her gaze was that on her stomach and once she was only a few feet from the druid she stopped.

"I know the pain of losing children." her eyes lifted up to stared into the green eyes seeing the same pain she had when her children had been killed in front of her. Garrosh watched the Aspect closely as she took several more steps closer. "You know, don't you?" Palette asked the dragon and she nodded gazing with sadness at her stomach. "Yes, I am sorry. He gave the best fight he could to live, he was not strong enough to continue."

Palette nodded forcing her lips to stop trembling as she whispered. "I would've had a son…" Alexstrasza looked back up into the humans tear filled eyes. "Will I ever be a mother?" Garrosh wasn't stupid, even if the two were talking only to each other, he knew just by hearing the words that she was losing the child. This time they knew the gender of the child they were losing.

"I can not say, young one. Your union is the first of its kind." the dragon stated softly laying a gentle hand on her cheek, much like any mother would to help comfort their child. "What ever you do, earth child, just remember that you must live for today." at this she looked over to Garrosh. "Lean on your pillar of strength, to those that hold you dearly in their hearts." Glancing back to the green eyed human. "This is not the end. It hurts, yes, but sooner life will continue to grow. Do not give up hope because of a few failures."

A tear fell from the druids eye. "It just hurts so much that I feel like giving up, Life-Binder. I do not want to feel this way as…as a failure to him." Alexstrasza gave a small side smile. "You are not one, earth child. Be strong to get through this as I have done so in the past. I still mourn for each and every egg that was broken, but I know life goes on. You will do the same in time." the dragon leaned forward and gave the human a kiss on her forehead before drawling back a few steps. "You may never forget them, but you must remember to never give up."

Garrosh took his wife and wrapped her in his arms as she silently cried as his eyes met that of the dragon's, before she turned to join the other Aspects. The group of Horde that was around them had heard everything that had been stated by the two females. His eyes then met Go'el's and his mate knowing they had heard as well. Go'el looked to the druid that was hidden in his embrace with sadness. While one was finding joy another was finding misery.

* * *

 **Alright, I would love you imput on what type of things a group of females would talk about in a clan. if you have some ideas...i would be grateful! i meant im female myself but i dont hang around many of women. it can be funny or serious.**

 **A big shout out to Nickyinsanity for Story Alert and Favoriting! another shout out to Zneazul for the story favorite! thank you!**

 **Ilyriss - i also play NE druid! but i still enjoy the Horde side better. I just wanted to make sure i spelled your name right. havent had one yet chew me out for misspelling there names and hope it never happens**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry my readers! Life got a hold of me. that and legion too. Demon Hunters are so much fun!**

* * *

Eskola held her daughter in her arms as they watched the pyre burn brightly into the night surrounded by others who were paying respect. Caine had died during the fighting with Deathwing and when the Tauren people as a whole found out, they were in grieving at losing a good leader. The shaman looked to the son, Baine, and knew he would continue to watch over and protect his people just as his father did.

"With life comes death, and with death come life." Eskola whispered to her daughter having been told of the child. "Remember that daughter." the tauren mother glance to her youngest seeing the flames light flicker acrossed her solemn face as they began to walk towards home having stood at the pyre for nearly an hour. "I am at peace mother, no need to worry about me. My husband and I have spoken and even if we remain childless we would not love each other any less if we did."

"The both of you have found love within each other?" her youngest looked to her. "Yes, we have found that we have been for a while now."

"It is good to know I have found another son to call my own." Palette shook her head at her mother. "You do realize mother, that you have been calling him son for a good while now."

"I know I have, I was just waiting for the time until the two of you had found out what you held for each other." this made Palette think. "You knew when we did, that's when you started calling him son instead of by his name. That makes things clear then. Mother, do you know why the dragon Alexstrasza kept calling me earth child? She is not the first one to call me by that either."

Her mother was silent as she thought this over. "I do not have the answer my dear. You would have to ask the Aspect if you see her again. If it will help, I will ask the spirits if they have any knowledge about it."

"That means I will never have that answered from the Aspect and the spirits are freckle about things" Palette stated knowing she would never come into contact with the Life-Binder. Her hands balled into fist at the sharp pain in the stomach. "Will you be good to shift to make it to the hut?" Eskola asked having felt her daughter stop. "If we can make it there, you will be able to rest."

"We can try." she agreed and shifted into her deer form as her mother shifted into her spirit wolf. The two then made there way home at a pace the druid could handle but with both having their animal noses while in these forms they could smell the iron tang of blood and Palette could feel it run down her legs.

Eskola turned to her daughter to witness her stumble and fall, rolling a few times before halting on her side giving off a careening deer call of pain. She made her way back to her daughter that was trying to get back up but fell back to her side panting. Shifting she went to gently pat her snout before making her way to feel her stomach and could feel the slight tightening in the area.

"It is alright my dear, breath deeply if you can, relax. You will be alright dear." Eskola said softly running her hand over her fur. "We will stay here until you are able to move once more." Palette gave her mother several hard breaths through her nostrils and started to get back up. "Stay down!" the shaman pushed her back down giving the deer a frown. "Stop being your stubborn self, you will heed my words girl! If only your father was here to deal with your stubbornness." Eskola muttered the last part but Palette heard them.

Her head dropped into the ground feeling her body give out on her as her mother continued to stroke her fur. After several minutes Eskola had her get up with her help and slowly they made their way home. It was nearly morning when they made it to her mother's hut and when she found the bed, she passed out exhausted.

* * *

For the first time, Khadgar was seeing the only known human to be Horde. Her hair was wild with the bright feathers interwoven into her hair that barely reached pasted the bottom of her ears and four thin braids that were longer than the rest of her hair reaching past her shoulder by a few inches. Three claw marks were pale against her tan skin showing him that she would have nearly lost sight in one of her eyes if it had hit closer. Her green eyes where what drew his attention, they were wild like her hair, but held an almost animalistic wildness that was a little unnerving and it didn't help with the scars on her face either. Her right eyebrow and left nostril were pierced while her earlobes had small silver gauged earrings with the left top of her ear pierced with a thin bar.

Tattooed swirls started just a little on her neck came down the front of her right chest, shoulder, and went down her arm, stopping just before her elbow. From the looks of it, the tattoos would have continued onto the back of her shoulder but he didn't know how far it went from there. Her top was black leather with colorful beads woven into it and a silver buckle just under her bust set in the middle with the end of her top stopping at her belly button showing just a hint of the swirling tattoo on the right side of her stomach. It only had one sleeve on the left side that was off the shoulder showing the skin of her plain bare shoulder and the black sleeve went down stopping just at her fingertips in a slight flare of room from her hand to have the room to move in the loose leather. The bottoms where also black, but cotton, with two belts criss-crossing on her hips to make an elongated sideways X.

The pants reached halfway down her calves and that was when his eyes landed on her bare feet. Feet he could tell have been without shoes for a long time with the harden pads under her feet but could tell she took good care of them even with the calluses since her nails were trimmed neatly. All in all, she was interesting. Even that fact that she was married to an orc.

While he was studying her, she was studying him. His appearance was that of an old man but his eyes told her something different. His eyes gave her his true age since they seemed to look much younger than his appearance led to believe. Once she was satisfied she turned to glance at Xan. The male troll had kept in touch with her since becoming infatuated with Groiko, so he has become yet another one added to the growing group of her friends. After bugging her to visit this city for months now, she caved in and here she was with two trolls in the city of Dalaran. The other was Groiko since the two seemed to , ahem cough ahem, begin courting each other. Palette begged to differ on that.

" **Dis be da one I talked about Archmage."** Xan stated as his vibrant red mohawk swayed in the slightly strong breeze that blew.

"You told him about me? Really Xan?" she glared at the troll as she talked in orcish. "I have better things to do then meet this… man." she stated giving Khadgar a once over and a small wave of her hand at him.

"I do not mean to be rude, but, you see you are being rude. Yes, I know orcish." the mage's eyebrow was raised at the human when he spoke a language that she grew up knowing as her second tongue. "I am sorry if I was being rude, I just thought that Xan here." she jabbed a thumb at the troll, who gave a shrug. "Was just showing me the city he has been begging me to come see, not the leader of the Kirin Tor."

Khadgar grinned and shook his head. "It is alright, but it is interesting to see someone of your origins and upbringings. The difference between the two ways is compelling to say."

Glancing at Groiko, the druid was unsure of how to respond to that. The female troll was no help to her since all she did was give a small chuckle. "What?" Palette asked to the mage a little dumbfounded by his way of word choice.

"Oh, sorry, I meant seeing the difference between being raised in a human setting to your upbringing with the taurens is remarkable. The culture difference in as a factor and the mannerisms of dressing are completely opposite." he stated studying more of her outfit.

"So im a puzzle for you to figure out, is that it?" Palette asked with a slight growl in her voice as she crossed her arms. Khadgar could see that he had said something she didn't like and had seen the flash of anger in her eyes and that he could literally hear her growl in a way humans shouldn't be able to even do. It was almost cat like if he thought about it. "No, not at all, just that seeing the difference between my culture that I was raise in to yours."

Turning to Groiko Palette laid a hand on her shoulder. "Im heading back home. I have a meeting with the clan that I need to prepare for." she glanced back at the mage with a small glare. She didn't like how he said things, since to her, he made it sound as if she was something that needed studying. "This will be that only time we will meet, Khadgar."

"Oh, on the contrary, I believe we will be seeing much more of each other. You are rather interesting to understand." this only made it worse for him to try getting on better terms with the druid as she gave him a scowl and before she would say or do something stupid to the leader of the mages, she turned away and shifted to take to the air. At seeing this the mage's eyebrow raised some as he looked to Xan. "You never told me she was druid."

"Eh, forgot ta mention dat." Xan stated with a shrug as Groiko sighed. "Ya should have worded ya words betta mon. She didn't much like dat ya only thought she be interestin."

"Well, she is. She has this wildness to her that no other human does. But now that im thinking on it, that could be caused by her druidism." he pondered the thought as Groiko came up to him. "Mon, next time ya meet her, don't talk about the difference of what ever. Dat be what made my Palette mad. She thought that was all ya saw of her. I know my Palette. She doesn't like being compared ta da other humans that she knows is her kin."

Khadgar nodded to the troll advice. "Well, I will have to remember that hopefully by next meeting. Now, don't the two of you have places to be?"

"Nah, I be takin her ta da trainin grounds ta see if I cant best her." Xan stated earning him a playful shove from Groiko. "Mon, ya cant handle da heat I give! Dis rogue will win every time with ya ass." Xan gave her a grin. "I will find a way ta win one day."

"Well, I bid the two of you a good day." Khadgar said and the two trolls gave a returned departure of words.

* * *

Bending down she studied the small sapling. Its thin green stem already two to three feet tall with only a few branches and leaves to show the growth. Most leave were green in color, but these were a dark blue showing the uniqueness this sapling was going to grow into. Looking around the area she could spot others that had become saplings since they were planted with in the last few months. It seems they had a fast growth rate once they were planted but she would have to wait and see if they continued with the rate of growth or slowed as they got bigger.

"What are these?" Khadgar asked running a gentle hand over one. Palette stopped herself from sighing at the man. "They have no name yet. They are a mix of the crystal mana trees and regular trees that Tyrannda bred. You would have to ask her more on this will her." Khadgar glanced to the wild human in interest. "You know of Tyrannda?"

Getting up from the ground she turned to the mage. "Her and I speak much of what I do with the land. We have a pact that allows me to plant tree in her people's land to help more trees grow and she would continue to bred more of these trees for the harsh environment I call home. So far, there is three places around here and another three near the trolls home island that have been seeded with these trees. She is a good friend to me."

"But you are Horde?" he asked as he followed Palette to their mounts.

"Yes, but that does not mean I can not have friends from other fractions. I have two other night elves that I call friend. One is of the Cenarion Circle and the other is also Alliance. It is just like one friend being from one kingdom and the other friend being of the other kingdom. To be truthful, since I have been planting seedlings many elves have come to befriend me even knowing I am the Warchief's wife." Palette petted the snout of her Windrunner earning a purring from the beast. "We will be home soon." she spoke towards the beast softly as he moved to butt her stomach gaining a smile. "Oh stop it Lyn."

Khadgar watched her interact with the beast. "Are we going to see the other area where these trees are growing?"

This stopped both Lyn and Palette. "Not tonight, I have to be by my mates side. Beside you were the one to impose that you were just passing by, yet you are still here and on the ground." Khadgar smiled at that knowing his ploy to bump into her to understand this human more was known from the beginning. "Yes, well, I was just wanting to reintroduce myself since I did a horrible job of it the first time."

She scoffed at that. "You are not doing a very good job of it mage, but it is a start. I must remind myself mages are always in search of new things and learning. So you are no different than my friend Xan. If you have nothing more to do, than I suggest you go and leave since I will be heading back to Orgrimmar." she stated moving to the saddle and heaved herself up before turning to look at the mage. "You are one for peace, yes?"

"Yes, I would believe I am. I know that together we can fight off the Burning Legion and if we are divided we will fall." he stated.

Palette looked in front of her. "The Burning Legion will come again. We all know this and so we need to be prepared." looking back to Khadgar she inclined her head to him. "I do not know when they will strike, but when they do, I fear that it will be the fight for our world.

"That you are correct about. The Legion is not done with us by far." he agreed thinking. "I will not keep you much longer seeing as you have things to do. I sure have things to do." With that said she gave him a nod as she clicked to have Lyn jump into the air leaving the mage in his spot.

Upon arriving at the stables for her mount she started brushing his mane free of the knots that formed from flying. "Be good. I don't want to hear you fighting anymore." she told Lyn sternly earning a grunt from him. "You better not." with a final soft pat on his jaw she left to head home.

Once there she found Garrosh pacing. "What is on your mind my love?" she asked stopping him by lay a hand on his arm. He looked to her with a scowl on his face. "I would seem an uncharted piece of land has been found."

Her brow knotted at this. "Uncharted?"

"I have already sent the Horde down to search the land. They will be leave soon." he stated.

Palette watched him seeing as his face showed the thoughts that he was thinking. "I would like to go and see this new land." amber eyes looked into green eyes when she stated this. "No, I need you here while I am gone. I will be leaving soon after the first wave and I need you to remain here to watch over the Horde here." Palette glared slightly at this declaration of his. "I have good knowledge of herbs and healings with bandages that would be useful on a strange piece of land."

"I have already pick several that have knowledge like that, they have already left."

"Garrosh, you are leaving me to lead not only the clan but the Horde as a whole. I do not want that leadership! I am not good enough to lead that many people. Im a barely able to handle our clan since you have been busy taking care of the Horde." at this she started to pace around the house cleaning the area that looked like they needed cleaning.

"You have done well, Palette, with leading the clan. You don't not hear it, but I have heard many say you have been a good leader in my stead." he said going after her to stop her gentle so she could look at him. "You will not be alone in this, you will have several other leaders to help you."

Palette sighed and leaned into his chest. "Does the Horde know? When do you plan to leave?"

"The other leaders know of this and within the week I will be leaving for the new land." he replied. "That is good, that will give many time to come to terms with this temporary change." Palette stated before pulling back and gently laying a hand along his jaw. She then gave him a smirk when a thought crossed her mind. "You know, if I will not see my husband for a long while, I will have to have all the time I can get with him before he leaves."

This made him grin at her. "It seems my wife is right about this." with that he leaned down a gave her a kiss. "I will just have to make sure she is satisfied for a length of time I am gone." Palette smiled into the kiss he gave her again. "You better."

* * *

The coupel of weeks had gone by since Garrosh has left for the land they found was called Pandaria and this was the week that the newly made Panderens of the Horde. He had sent a letter the week prier to let her know to expect them and see their prowess herself since he has seen them in action. So with that, she set up a trail for them to do to show off some of their moves for the Horde as a whole that have yet to see them in person.

"Palette." she looked up from her seated spot to see Kru'Gen. She made sure to have everyone stop with the Warchief since she was only taking the spot till Garrosh came back. She wasn't Warchief and never will be to which she was glad about. "Yes? Did that shipment from Gilneas come?"

"Yes, but the ship has had some damage to it." he replied.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough that half the crew is dead and that it is surprising that the ship even stayed afloat to make it here." her brow knotted at this news. "The Captain told me before his wounds took a toll on him that they have begun to take back there city and that the harbor is no longer under our control."

"Damn! That harbor was help the Horde in many ways. We need that port." she intertwined her fingers and laid her chin on them in thought. "It will be near impossible to set up a meeting with them. They will not hear us out for taking over the city like that."

"You formed a good relation with the leader of the night elves." He stated.

She shook her head. "No, they do not have a port that would be useful to us…but." her mind turned things over in thought. "Maybe I could see if a meeting with Tyrannda and the draenei leader, Velen, to see about a possible port pact with them. Then from there I could work on patching things up with the Gilneans." she looked up to the orc. "Thank you, make sure the crew gets the medical attention they need and see how much to the cargo survived. If you can, please send Tayen and Rycia."

Kru'Gen gave a bow and left the druid to continue to think things over. The Horde was in need of a port but with the Gilneans taking back their city they had lost it. Moving to find a piece of paper and ink she began a letter to the elven leader. She explained that she would like to hold a meeting with both herself and the draenei leader to start a possible pact with the use of there harbors for fishing and transport of goods that the Horde was needing. With this she hoped that they would come to an agreement that the few cargo ships they did have available could be used. It would make the route longer to complete but it meant shipments coming in for her people.

Just as she was finishing up the letter to Tyrannda the two she needed here arrived and she greeted them. "Tayen, I need you to find Wahlae and tell her that we are trying to make a meeting with Tyrannda and need her help to enter her home lands peacefully. If and once you are able give this letter to Tyrannda. If she gives you an answer of agreement, let her know I will be arriving within two weeks to start negotiations between us. And let her know that I may have Vol'jin, leader of the Trolls, and Baine, leader of the Taurens with me as well." once she was done she turned her attention to fold the letter and seal it with the Horde symbol before giving it to Tayen.

"I will be swift with this." she replied but Palette shook her head. "Do not tire yourself out. This will take time to even start." Tayen nodded in understanding and left to start her journey as the human looked to the Warsong orcess. "Once I am done writing these letters, I would like for you to travel to meet Baine then Vol'jin. Give one of each letter to them and wait for there written answer back to me. I wish to have their support with this since they are apart of the Horde and the only ones close to witness this happening." Rycia nodded and waited as Palette wrote both letters to the two leaders and sealed them once she was done. "I will be back with their answers as soon as possible." Palette inclined her head to the retreating orcess and started on plans for the meeting.

It would take both several days to make the journey there and back so she set to focus back on the arriving Panderens and doing their trail. Palette ran a hand through her hair as her eyes roamed the papers that were laid out in front of her. One caught her eye and she knew what it had said that continued to plague her. It was a letter from her mother, it seems she had researched the term of earth child since she had asked her nearly three months ago. Moving the couple pieces of papers that were over it she picked it up and reread it once more.

 _Dear daughter,_

 _I have been looking more into the name of earth child that you had told me about. I did not find much about it from the Spirits that did speak with me, but the one that did gave me very interesting information. Earth child has to do with soul. Something about the soul is that of them together. I tried to get more of an understanding but that was all they would let me know on it. They also stated the words of sky child as well when I was speaking to the Spirits. I do not know if it has to do with you being call earth child, but I believe that both the earth and sky are intertwined. I do not know how or why I think they do since that was all they let me know._

 _Thinking on it now, I believe that your link to druidism has something to do with this. Once I find out more on this subject I will make sure you know._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

Earth, sky, this was becoming more confusing. Maybe once she was done with setting up the pact with the two leaders she could see if Tyrannda might have information on this since their race is so long lived. They probably have records of when the humans even started forming kingdoms or even of the trolls and dwarves. She has to do something to find out why she keeps hearing the term earth child and the night elf leader maybe her ticket to learn more.

* * *

 **Ilyriss - Oh no! i love any and all reviews i get! yes flames to get me down a little but doesnt mean i will stop. haha, Uno is the shit! i remember the good times i played that game and the arguments it started. good times!**

 **I wish to thank Fireshadow277 for the favorite, follow and alert! thank you! I also wish the thank Okami-Kyuubi-Youkai and dragonrider347 for the favorite! and to Croonsgirl for following! i love my readers!**

 **And once again i am sorry for the late update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**


	18. Chapter 18

His nose wrinkled at the smell that hit it him as they entered the mine that would lead to him meeting the leader. His pale face showed his disgust at the revolting smell, letting those walking with him know of his displeasure. Teeth glinting in the faint flickering light of lanterns that hung on wood post as they made their way deeper into the mine showing him that they were taking sick glee at this sight. Worgen, how he despised at how low he was willing to go now to make a strike at _her_. At least he was not alone in this little group that had come with him to meet him at the spot this band of outlaw worgen wanted to meet. Another blood elf had come along with as did two orcs and a goblin.

"Why are we doing this again, Hynor?" the blood elf asked him. Her voice held fear thickly, letting him know his mate was displeased with the unknowing. He turned his head to look slightly towards her lovely face. "My dear Sylinda, it is for the good of the Horde. _She_ needs to be put down like the filth she is."

A grunt sounded for the largest orc male of the group. He had tattoos all over his body showing the clan he belonged to. "Garrosh was a fool to mate her. The Warsong clan should have had an orcess, not some human taint to ruin the line of Hellscream."

"I heard through the vine that she's had two miscarriages." the shrill voice of the goblin sounded with a gleeful laughter afterwards. "Oh! If they only knew of the things that had put a stop to that real quick."

"Your only here because we paid you to make sure that filth doesn't birth a half breed." the other orc stated, this one female. "We don't need a half breed as the clan's heir."

The goblin grinned widely at this. "And the gold I've collected from the two of you is nice, very nice. Don't worry, I will still continue to make she stays free of any children. Just as long as the gold doesn't stop flowing."

Both orcs gave the goblins menacing glares before they looked back up to Hynor and their guards that lead them ever deeper. "So what is your plan any way, elf?" the orc asked.

"We are here to see the leader of this bunch of ragtag mutts." at that they heard growls from the two worgen.

"Be careful of what you say, elf, it just might be your last words." one said snapped its jaws, making the clanking sound of teeth hitting teeth. Hynor gave a roll of his eyes. "Lets just get this done with." he stated to the two mutts. "I want to make this quick, just don't let your teeth graze my skin. I don't feel like becoming a mutt."

Unlike those that turned in Gilneas that had the help of the elves to restore their human minds and body while also ridding themselves of the infectious curse, this bunch stayed in worgen form. Though, those here did regain their minds after a while, but still held the bloodthirstiness and the more beast like tendencies with their actions than those that were helped. And because of that, they still retained the curse that turned others to become one like them.

The other worgen glanced at him, lip lifting over sharp teeth in what looked like a savage smile. "Are you sure little elf? You never know, you might like being a mutt. Their is several of your kin that are here in our ranks." the voice sounded female even with the lower harsher tone. Comparing the two he did see that this one was female and the first one was male.

Hynor gave them a disgusted look. "No thank you."

The two gave barking laughs as eyes gleamed in the lower lighting. They stopped at a bend in the tunnel and the male turned to the group. "Wait here." he stated and disappeared around the corner. The female stayed eyeing Hynor like a piece of meat, he even watched as she licked her elongated snout in a lazy manner. A minute later she leaded them into a large opening and they came to see the leader of the pack.

He stood tall, he might even rival Greymane in height, not that they've even seen the man. Scars lined his entire being and tuffs of fur were missing in small patches as if he was always fighting day after day. The left of his face was scared badly that his eye socket was empty of the eyeball and part of his lip and ear were missing chunks of flesh. His fur was a muddy color with spots of dark grey here and there.

"So, what do I owe this lovely pleasure of you being here?" he asked politely though those in the group heard the underlying threat. "Please, sit, I insist." he stated moving a clawed hand to show them the chairs they could clearly see. When none moved to sit, his one eye narrowed slightly and his open palmed hand drew back in. "Remember, you are in my domain." his voice this time held the threat clear for them to hear. Suddenly, his features changed back into their calm look. "The name is James Nightshade. How may I be of service?"

"I need someone taken care of." Hynor answered.

James eyed the elf. "And who might this…person be? I need more input before I can say yes or no."

"Have you heard of Palette Nightgazer by any chance?"

The leader gave a thoughtful look. "The female human that is affiliated with the Horde. The wife of Garrosh Hellscream and co-leader of the Warsong clan thanks to her mating with the chieftain of the clan. Druid, class Guardian. Professions in herbalism and alchemy. Has a way with bandages yet cant heal to save herself. Family is of tauren origin. Can fight with duel swords. And is now taking over temporary duties as Warchief." he stated then looked at them with foreign unsureness. "No, cant say I do know this person."

"How do you know all of this?" the orcess asked eyeing the scared worgen.

He gave her a toothy grin and clapped his hands together in front of him. "My dear, lets just leave it to the fact that I just know." at the last few words his face transformed from pleasant to murderous. The wolfish looks just added to it. "I have my ways of finding out how the world works." once again he went from one look to another, this time it was a mixture of interest and greed even with his fake pleasant look. "Now, why do you want her dead?"

"She is filth that needs to be taken care of." Hynor stated and James rubbed a claw on his jaw in thought. "You don't want her to be considered Horde." he stated giving them a knowing look. "You even made sure to keep her from having children. Oh, yes, I heard all that little tidbit of juiciness. But I have a better idea." he said as he moved to crossed his arms and drummed his claw tips on his bicep.

Hynor tilted his head slightly annoyed by the man. "And what is it?"

"The things I've heard about her…well, lets just say I like to experiment with things. She would make fine breeding stock." James stated earning glances around the group at hearing this.

"Wait…you would turn her and make her become a breeder?" Hynor gave his mate a sharp look to get her to shut up but she continued. "That's sick and revolting!"

James gave a growl as he snapped at her. "Who said I was looking for approval?! Ive taken what I want, when I want and you will be no different! No one can stop me." he stalked over to her and slowly circled her, giving her body a once over. "I take pleasure in screams. The begging. The _fear_." Hynor watched the worgen sniff at his mate and lick lightly at her neck and the elf knew he could do nothing to stop him if he was going to get him as a hitman. She pleaded with Hynor to help her with her wide eyes, but when he did nothing to stop him tears filled her eyes. "Ahh, the smell of fear is intoxicating. I never knew until I became a worgen that the smell of fear was so pleasurable. And your's, my dear, is seducing me." he said glance up at her tearful face and gave her a fake soothing look as he laid a hand lightly on her cheek. "Shush, shush, my dear, I wont bite…much."

At that, a sob escaped her, half from fear of what he might do to her and the other half from her heart breaking at the fact her mate of nearly five hundred years didn't do anything to help her but stood there watching. Suddenly her field of vision was filled with brown leather and green skin. "Back off." the orcess grounded out as she had moved to push in-between the worgen and the she-elf. Sylinda felt a large hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn to see the other orc also standing near her.

James backed away with arms up in surrender, but gave the she-elf a wolfish grin. "Don't worry, my dear, you'll love the way I feel one day. I make sure to satisfy needs. Well, my needs at least." at that the orcess moved to make sure his view of the elf was gone. He looked at the orcess. "Be glad I don't deal with orc females. Though, I might make a slip up for you."

"Enough!" all in the room turned to the orc the boomed out his voice. "We came here for a reason, and that will be all that is done here." he stated glaring at both James and Hynor. The latter for not helping his mate out of this disgusting mans reach. The orc was starting to rethink things having heard and seen what has and had happened.

James nodded turning to Hynor. "Yes, you wanted me to take care of your little human problem. As for payment, heh, my new breeder will be a good payment."

Hynor sneered slightly. "If that is all, we would like to take leave and let you deal with her. But before we leave Hellen here has information." he waved a hand to the goblin.

Hellen grinned. "I heard that she will be holding a meeting with both the night elf leader and the Draenei leader. If you time it right, you'll be able to ambush her on her way home." James gave the goblin a toothy grin. "I thank you for that tidbit. Say if you ever want work, hit me up." The goblin gave him a two finger salute. "Now, if you would, follow Kyle and Selena back to the upper world and be gone."

Sylinda was taken into a side hug by the orcess as they moved threw the tunnels with the male behind her diagonally to make sure she stayed out of view of the worgen. Her eyes roamed to the figure of her mate and she glared at him. Her fear had slowly went away with each step out of this mine and anger replaced it. As they made their way outside and back to the meeting spot her anger grew. He didn't do anything to help her.

Once their mounts were visible she went over to him and slapped him raking her nails along the way. He stood there stunned at her actions. "You are no mate of mine, Hynor. I brake the oath that holds us as one. Good bye." his heart and soul crumbled with pain feeling the bond between them ripped apart. With their long lives, taking a partner meant at times short lived. So when a union was made both souls were blending together. But if one no longer wanted to be with their partner they could say the words of separation. Only with each separation pain was felt on both sides since their souls were what made both as one.

"Sylinda! Wait!" Hynor shouted out in alarm as his pained stupor faded away and he chased after her fleeing form. She was already on her windrider and with a click of her tongue she flew away before he could reach her to stop her. He stood in his spot and watched her form get smaller and smaller.

"No mate would let their other half take that form of unwanted attention." Hynor glanced towards the orcess as they sat on their wolves. "You would make a good mate for a coward." she spat turning her wolf and they dashed off into the forest with the male orc following. Hynor stood glaring at the ground knowing who to blame for this happening. SHE WILL PAY DEARLY!

* * *

Duleald grinned at the druid as she visited the healing house. Palette greeting many that worked here having always helped out with making bandages and potions for the workers to help ease some of the workload they had to do. All of those that worked at the healing house knew of the human and would always greet her with pleased faces. One among them was a female goblin, by the name of Hellen. Upon seeing the human the goblin gave a shout and rushed over as fast as her short legs would let her.

"Palette! It has been too long!" she stated giving her a pointed look. Palette sighed at this knowing that with dealing with the Horde as a whole was taking up a lot of her time. "I am Hellen, I have just been rather busy this month."

The goblin folded her arms and gave a pout as Duleald gave a small chuckle. "You would not believe the amount of times she asks about you." he stated glancing at Palette with a smirk. "You have an fan here."

"Well duh, the bandages she makes are the best. You scoundrels don't know how to make them properly." Hellen grounded out to the elf, who then gave another chuckle. Hellen then turned to Palette. "Are you here for my tea? You haven't had any for some time now."

Palette gave a smile at that. "Yes, I did, but also to see how things have been since I havent been by in a while."

"Well then, let me go make some." Hellen stated leading the three to her room of the healing house. She stayed at the house if there should be an emergency that needed someone there. Duleald and another also lived there as an on call healer. As she set to make the tea the other two sat down and started to talk.

"How was your few days off from the house?" Duleald asked the goblin. Palette raised a brow at this having always known the goblin to stay at the house, never leaving it. "You had days off?"

Hellen laughed. "I can have them from time to time. I was heading to my home town to see family. It has been several years since I have seen them." she stated not looking at them as she made the tea. Her lie was smooth and the two were none the wiser of it. Giving a small glance to the two she could see they were talking to each other before slipping a bit of powered up herbs into the cup that would be given to Palette.

She was getting paid for this, so she had to make sure the every time the human came to see her, she would give her this. Their were times she hated this charade of a cheerfully goblin and friend of the druid. But hey, a job is a job when your getting paid rather well. Picking up the cups of tea she turned and make her way over to them, giving Palette the one with the extra untraceable ingredient.

"Alright here we are." Hellen stated. "How has being Warchief been?"

At that Palette sighed heavily and took a drink. "Awful, Garrosh can have his place back."

"It cant be that bad, can it?" the elf asked.

"You know how we lost Gilneas harbor and my meeting with the night elf and draenei leaders?" the two nodded. "If I cant form some kind of sea trade with them, the supplies to the Horde will drop drastically. "

"Well, I have heard that Velen is an understanding person." Duleald stated.

"Let us hope so." she replied taking another drink. She gave a small hum. "Your tea are always good."

"Family secret." Hellen stated grinning. "When will all of this be happening? Will you be back soon?"

The druid gave a heavy sigh letting the tired feeling she had show just a little. "With the replies from Vol'jin and Baine we will be heading over to Moonglade to wait for Tyrannda's reply from Tayen. Once we have that we will make way to the meeting spot the elf set up for us to have. Hopefully this takes only a day or three and I will be back home. I still have to get the Panderens settled into the Horde and with the help of Ji Firepaw it shouldn't take that much longer."

Hellen nodded storing the information she had gathered so she could send it to James. "If you want I can come with. Having my tea after dealing with all of this will help you relax."

Palette gave the goblin a small smile. "That would be nice but I only stated that the leaders within the Horde would be coming if they agreed to go with." Hellen gave a nodded of understanding on the outside, but on the inside she was seething. Going with would help let James know when the best time to strike would be.

"At least you know you have our suppose from afar." Duleald stated and Palette nodded in thanks. Taking her last drink she finished the tea. "I would love to stay longer, but I have to meet with Vol'jin when he arrives and that is anytime now." she stated as she stood giving the two a wave of bye.

"You better come see me more!" Hellen shouted out gaining a chuckle from Duleald. "I will. Once Garrosh comes back he will be able to take back over for me and I will have more of my freedom."

"You better."

* * *

Palette paced around, her mind racing with uncertainty. Baine gave a huff of air having watched the druid for the past twenty minutes do this. "Nightgazer, stop this, you will only tire yourself out more." the troll crouched besides him shook his head at the pacing druid. Palette did stop as asked, but her mind remained distant. "Dear Earthmother!" she snapped out in a whisper before turning to the two leaders. "Are we ready?"

"We have been, we just be waitin for ya to be ready." Vol'jin stated waving his hand in her direction lazily before setting it back down on his knee.

A huff was heard from her. "Then let us get this over with. I will need the help and support from the both of you in this meeting. I have not been good with politics and the such. We are on a fine edge with this since this is alliance territory we will be dealing with and I know damn well that prick of Stormwind will flip when he gets wind of this sea trade."

Once at the doorway she gave a nod to the two elven guards, letting them know that they were ready to head to the soon to be meeting. The elven city of Darnassus was a sight to see for the three that have never set foot in the night elf capital. Tyrannda was the one to set the place of meeting and as they made their way to the building the three could see many elves watching them pass. Palette breathed deeply letting the feel of nature fill her, enjoying the naturalness of this place. She watched the building they were heading to fill her vision as they went crossed the stone bridge.

It was then they caught sight of Tyrannda and the leader of the Draenei, Velen. She took in the way he looked having never really seen one of his kind before. Once they drew nearer the two leaders, they stopped. His purple skin was held a smoothness to it yet you could still see the age it held and the crown of his head held her interest having only seen reptiles with that kind of layering. The light symbol that stayed in place just in front of his crown made her tilt her head slightly but after a few more seconds of studying it she looked down into his glowing eyes. She found he had been studying her as she had done but she could see no ill will within his eyes and was curious of this man.

Palette gave Tyrannda a large grin to which the she-elf returned moving forward to grasp the human's forearm in greeting knowing that was how the woman grew up doing in greeting. **"It is good to see you once again."** she said first.

" **And I to you, Tyrannda. The seedlings have been thriving in my homeland. They are hardy and grow in a fast rate."** Palette stated knowing the elf would like the updates of the saplings. **"They are? Hmm, it seems they grow faster in a larger area than in a pot."** Tyrannda replied but the human's grin stayed. **"That they do. Last I saw of them, they have reached the height of me."**

Tyrannda gave a chuckle at that before letting go and giving each of the two other leaders present a nod in greeting that they returned. **"Shall we start this meeting?"**

" **Yes, please."** Palette answered as the elf turned to face Velen. The she-elf lead them inside the building and after a set of stairs they came upon a table and sat down. **"Palette, meet Prophet Velen, leader of the draenei. Velen, meet Palette Nightgazer, temporary Warchief of the Horde."** at the mention of Warchief, she gave a scoff. **"I am not Warchief. Not even temporary."** Tyrannda gave small smile at that and a nod in understanding.

Glancing at the draenei she gave a tilt of her head in greeting not sure how to greet this being. He returned the nod as he continued to study this particular human. **"I find your kind curious."** she stated and could see a brow lift slightly at her words and a small tug of his lips. **"And what do you find curious about us?"** he asked amused by her words.

She gave a small shrug of her shoulder. **"I have never seen your kind before till now. I have seen humans, elves, and now you."** at that her brow drew together as she muttered somewhat in thought. "I don't really count having seen a dwarf up close since it was only a passing glance."

Tyrannda raised a brow of her own as she watched Palette's mind wonder for a small second. **"Shall we start?"** at that the druid snapped from her wondering mind and gave the elf her full attention. **"Yes, please."**

The elf glanced to her fellow leaders in question and they also gave a nod of agreement. **"Please explain why we are all here?"** she started.

Leaning forward, Palette laid her forearms on the table intertwining her fingers. **"As you know, while Garrosh was still here and in charge of the Horde he planned and had Sylvannas lead the attack on Gilneas. I will admit I did agree to where he was going because it would help my people with the supplies we would need. Since Gilneas took back their city we have lost the harbor and in so lost a good amount of supplies going to us."**

" **What does this have to do with our ports?"** Velen asked curious. **"Not only that, but the fact that you agreed for a city to be assaulted does not bode well with this meeting. Would you do the same as your husband and ran sack our home just to take over the ports?"**

" **No, I would not. Yes I did agreed to his planning, there is no denying it. Unlike my husband, I would rather do it this way. It is less stressful and the loss of life is zero."** Palette stated in defense to his questions. **"I am only looking for the best possible way for my people to survive, like any leader would. I will also be working towards repairing the animosity with Gilneas to hopefully see where that leads. But that is a long time of patience to build trust when they have already been burned by what had happened."**

" **That still does not answer what our ports have to do with it?** " he stated.

" **Without the harbors of Gilneas to ship supplies between the two lands that hold each a half of the Horde we will run low on both ends."** Baine replied earning a grateful glance from Palette.

" **That right there answers everything, Orgrimmar has a port, does it not?"** Velen asked.

" **Dat it does."** Vol'jin answered.

" **So you needed Gilneas' harbor to ship supplies back and forth since the forsaken and the blood elves do not have harbors or ports. Then why are you asking to use our ports if there are no harbors on the other side to receive them?"**

Palette closed her eyes knowing this would get no where. He had pointed out a flaw in this plan and the three knew it. With a small deep breathe she opened them and gave a nod to both before standing up. **"Then I am sorry to have made the two of you go through this meeting. We will take our leave since there is no longer a reason to continue. You have pointed out a flaw this not thought out meeting."** both Baine and Vol'jin stood with her as she turned to leave.

They heard chairs move as they left. **"Palette."** Tyrannda called out but she was ignored. Velen glanced to the elven leader. **"I will get her."** he stated and moved quickly for his age to grab a hold of the humans elbow. With the smallest of a touch of the human Velen felt his mind turn dark.

 _Velen looked around the peaceful field that was in his view. The colors of the wild flowers that blew softly in the breeze._ _ **Prophet.**_ _this made the draenei stop his glancing around._ _ **Who is this that I am speaking to?**_ _he asked looking around once again and spotting the human standing behind him as he turned. Her eyes were closed as she stood there but after a second she slowly opened them._ _ **Wake.**_

 _ **Wake who?**_

 _ **The earth and sky must wake. Half is awoken. Help wake.**_ _he watched her eyelids grow heavy and close once more. Taking a step closer he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Suddenly he felt her grip his wrist hard but her eyes remained closed._ _ **See.**_

 _The area around them shifted and quaked. The grass that held all types of wild flowers wilted and fell black. The earth cracked all around the two. The sky turned black with green striking like rain from the sky._ _ **What does this all mean?**_ _he asked watching what he knew as the burning legion rain down on the destroyed land._ _ **they are moving. They are creeping ever closer. The earth and sky must awaken.**_

 _ **But who is the earth and sky?**_ _he asked growing slight frustrated._

 _ **The child's soul. The soul must be sacrificed in the end.**_ _at this her eyes once again opened only this time held the glowing green fel he had seen too many times. Her voice held a different tone then what he had heard spoken from the human._ _ **Sacrificed? Why?**_

 _ **The soul was created before the he fell. The soul holds him to life. The soul is his kin. The fates have intervened to let this one live. She carries a purpose. Death comes for everyone.**_

 _ **Who is this soul's kin?**_

 _ **Sargeras. The child of earth and sky lives within her. Both souls are interwoven and have a fate to be sacrificed.**_

 _ **You are telling me that ever since this ones birth she has been destine to die.**_

 _ **Yes. The needs of the few out weight the needs of the many. The child of earth and sky knew this since the creation of itself and the vessel will be known the wiser till it is time.**_

 _Velen scowled at this knowledge._ _ **her fate is not written in stone!**_

 _ **It has been since the start of the aspects.**_

 _ **Do I speak to the earth and sky child or something else?**_

 _ **You speak to Vaskia. You speak to the one that must see to the safety of all on Azeroth. This is the name of the child. A child that will grow soon into power. Speak to no one of this. It is not time yet. The naaru know of my creation and purpose. They were the ones to help plant my birth within this ones soul as my vessel.**_

 _ **Then I will speak to the naaru soon. She should know what is held over her and of who is within her soul, Vaskia.**_ _Velen stated letting go._ _ **It is not time yet for her to understand. Go Prophet, the time to go back is now. Just remember, they are moving.**_

Velen sat up quickly and looked around. He found himself on a bed with elven design and got up. Footsteps sounded as they came closer to him and the form of Tyrannda and Baine came forth. **"Are you alright Velen?"** she asked checking over him. **"I am, but what happened? I remember going after Palette to stop her but then my world went dark after taking a hold of her."**

 **"Once you fell to the ground, you took her with you in a crumbling heap on the floor. She tried to get up but your grip on her arm would not let go."** Baine stated. **"Whatever happened to you lead to Palette being imprisoned until you awoken. We would have been with her if Tyrannda told the others that it only happened when you touched her."**

 **"Then i must release her. She did nothing to cause me to falter like that. I only had a vision of some importance, but i can not say what it was about just yet."** Velen stated towards the Elven leader knowing she would ask about it. **"Come let us release the druid."**

* * *

 **There you have it readers. i hope up enjoyed that little bit of information that just came forth.**

 **rocketman04 - thank you for the review. i actually had to go back to that chapter and reread it to see what you meant. i was a little baffled but what i had written until i read it.**

 **Ashmo21 - Thank you for thinking that but just know their are others that are a lot better than this one. im just happy that this story has gotten this far reaching nearly 20 chapters! i personally think im butchering it bad but i like my story.**

 **i wish to thank Ashmo2, rocketman04, and JustanamelessGirl for following and favoriting!**

 **and so please read and review. i do love to read them!**


	19. Chapter 19

James walked calmly through the streets of the elven city. He couldn't help but chuckled in his mind that they had no clue that he was not a Gilnean. No one suspected his true motives as he followed his target. The stench of orc clung to her making him want to pull what was left of his lips back in a snarl. That was something he would change. Once he was done with her, she would be his and his alone.

Being a rogue has its perks when he needed to blend into the shadows when his target's elven guards put her into a cell. They left but not before he 'barrowed' the key. His tongue slowly licked his elongated mouth and his mouth started to fill with saliva at the thought of her under him. The thought of his teeth ripping into her supple skin, letting the curse claim her made a shiver of excitement move through him.

It was now or never since she was alone and he would be damned if someone were to come for her. Why wait for her to come to him, when he could move freely while here as they thought he was Alliance. Opening the cell door he moved quickly to shut it closed behind him as her head shot to see him, confusion clear on her delicious face.

" **Who are you? Why are you here?"** she demeaned her stance already in fighting form.

James let his looks go soft as he held out both hand out from his sides, palms out towards her, showing he meant no harm. As far as she knew. **"The name is James Nightshade."** he did a grand bow towards her. **"And as for me being here, lets just say someone wants you gone."** once those words left his lips he shot at her, a snarl ripping from his vocals as he tackled her into the wall.

Palette grunted, her blunt teeth baring at him as she threw a punch at him, hitting him hard at the side of his head. He body followed the sudden change of direction before being sent flying into the wall from her kick to his side. Using his wolfish agility he was able to backhand her in return before hitting the wall. He snarled at her, his one eye narrowing at her letting the yellow glow stand out even more.

She gave him her own hard glared and James knew if she were to shift he would have a harder time battling her until an opening could be found for a bite. Fisting her hands she brought them up in preparation for any attack. Where were the guards? Didn't they hear the ruckus? **"Who hired you?"** Palette demeaned once more.

" **Ha, like I would give away business."** he snarked back at her. **"All you need to know is that you are mine."** he lunged again, this time going for a punch to her head making her block the blow before taking her by surprise as his left fist hit her in the upper stomach.

Her body curled around his fist, the force lifting her a couple of inches as air rushed out of her lungs. Using this to his advantage over her, he used his right hand to grip her arms that had blocked him and with tremendous force, slammed her head into the wall using her forearms. She gave a silent cry of pain as she struggled to get her breath back. With his grip still on her arms he moved them above her and with his free hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eye.

" **You look ravishing."** he cooed as he took a small sniff of her at the joint of her jaw and neck before leaning a little back, still too close for her liking. Palette snarled at him making his lips lift at her defiance. **"I could just eat you up, darling."**

" **You touch me, and I'll gut you with my fangs."** James let a growl out at her words. Oh, he was just enjoying her as his hand release her chin to move lower and grip her thigh roughly, claws digging into her leather pants and getting her skin. **"Ooh darling, please, give me more."** he purred at her, leaning into her body licking the same spot he had sniffed earlier. His claws dragged acrossed her pants to cup her, making Palette jerk at the unwelcome touch. She snarled and went to bite him but he quickly brought his hand up and slapped her. **"None of that or I will do much worse than just what I was doing."** he threaten before having to take a sniff of the air.

His eye narrowed at the smell as he went to sniff his hand and a low growl ripped through him. **"I have a runt to dispose of it seems. Helen's potion doesn't seem to be working on you, my dear, and that's such a shame."** Her eyes snapped to his eyes as his words ran through her mind. The only thought that rang loudly in her ears was Helen's name. **"What do you mean?"**

" **Oh, you didn't know?** "He asked back his face away from her a little in a show of fake surprise. **"My dear, Palette, think about it. You are a human who is mated to an orc, what is the outcome of the two mixing? Even better,"** He said leaning forward gripping her chin. **"Who of those would do anything to make sure the lines were kept pure, hmm? And for one so close to you that you call her a friend."**

Palette was stunned at what he said not realizing the danger she was in now as his teeth glistened in the light. **"Don't worry, the runt will be dealt with once it's born."** James stated snapping Palette out of her daze and focus back onto the wolf. She wiggled slightly before giving him her own snarl. **"You will not touch my CHILD!"** She rammed her knee into his groin making his grip on her arms slacken and she quickly moved to shove him away.

Having to deal with the low blow on several occasions, James recovered quickly to stand in a ready stance. A furious roar ripped through the air as he took in the large light brown bear before him. His lips pulled back in his anger at the wasted time he did to play with her. His chance of getting her infected have become slimmed now and with her roar it was bound to get attention.

" **I'll come back for you dear, have no worries."** James stated backing up as the shadows swallowed him. Palette charged the spot, trying to get him before he left but he was gone. Fast footfalls came up to her cell and she turned to find Velen and Tyrannda with several guards.

" **What happened?"** She demeaned as Palette shifted back and opened her cell. **"It appears someone hired an assassin to kill me."** Her hand went to her stomach feeling the bruise that was probably already turning and that's when the panic started to set in. **"Tyrannda! Please, see that he is okay!"** She said her panic showing in her voice as the she-elf quickly moved forward in concern and confusion. **"Calm down. Who am I suppose to look over?"**

The druid took the elf's hand and pressed it against her stomach and Tyrannda's eyes widen. With quick movements and orders she had Palette lay down while the guards and Velen left for privacy as the priestess looked over the druid. Lifting her shirt up her lips became narrow at the sight of the bruise forming but turned her focus back on her previous mission. With gently touches she felt around the area before letting her power seep into the druid.

Glowing eyes glanced to the woman who lay waiting, face held worry and concern for the unborn child. Within seconds Tyrannda felt them, two heartbeats with strong wills. A smile broke out on her lips as she turn her head to Palette. **"They are strong."**

Palette looked at the elf in shock at what she heard. **"They?"** The smile grew a little bigger as she gave a nod. **"They. I feel two heartbeats and from what I can feel the damage done to your stomach did not touch them in the least since it was done high up on your abdomen. They are safe and very willful little ones."** Tyrannda continued to overlook the new little life's before going to look over what damage Palette had taken from her fight.

A cry was heard from the druid as the she-elf help her sit up and rubbed her shoulders. "By the Earthmother, please let them live." Tyrannda not knowing orcish but could understand a hint of what she was saying. **"If it helps, I will pray to Elune for a safe passage into life."** Palette gave the elf a small smile before standing up. **"Am I free to go? I saw Prophet Velen."**

" **Yes, it was a misunderstanding from the people."**

" **I probably would have done the same if an ally of mine suddenly collapsed like that near the enemy."** Palette stated walking with the elf a hand over her stomach. **"But, I now have business at home. It seems I have been betrayed by someone I called friend and need to find answers to who hired my assassination."**

Tyrannda glanced to the druid thinking. **"If you wish, I will talk to Greymane."**

" **No, if I am to try to fix the broken bridge I will need to do so with my full intent. It will take a while, maybe years, but I will try."** They stopped just before Velen, Baine, and Vol'jin. "Come, we are heading back home."

"What happened?" Baine asked.

"I have a price on my head." she replied glancing at Velen. **"What ever happened I am sorry."**

He held up a hand a small smile on his lips, his eyes showing the years he has seen. **"Do not be. It was nothing I could stop nor was it anything you did to make it happen. But I must congratulate you, young one."** he stated as his knowing eyes lowered to her hand that was resting. **"The reason for this meeting may not have been what you were trying for but you had done the best you thought to do. If fate deems it, we may meet again."**

Palette bowed her head to him before turning to follow Baine and Vol'jin to their mounts. "Da ya want ta tell us what happened?" the troll asked as they climbed onto the Windrunners. "Someone hired an assassin and took the opportunity to take me out while in that cell. How he got the key remains a mystery, but then again he could have gotten it from the guard as they left. He did let out that I have been betrayed by a close friend and with any luck she may hold to answer to who ordered the hit."

"Do you have an idea who?" Baine asked his voice carrying easily over the wind. Palette remained silent as she thought but eventually answered the Tauren. "There are too many factors. Just being of human origin can have many in the Horde want me dead while a few could even be from the clan of my Husband." She fell silent once again her thoughts taking over.

* * *

Palette sat waiting in her home a minute later a knock came and the druid answered letting in the goblin Helen. "Palette, this is a first." she stated looking around her home taking note of what was inside. As she turned she gave a scream as Palette grabbed her by the throat and slammed her tiny body high into the wall nearest her.

She looked to the struggling goblin. "Who hired the assassin?" she growled out.

"I-I do-don't know w-what you mean!" she gasped out.

"You do know, Helen. I also know it has been your doing that lost me TWO of my CHILDREN!" she snarled her face inches from the goblin. Helen's eyes widen at how she had gotten that information. "W-what?" Palette took out a hunting knife and pressed it into her neck. "I will not ask again. Who hired the hit?"

"You'll ne-never get the answer f-from me!" Helen grimaced at the sharp shoot of pain from the nick.

"I may have that answer for you." two pairs of eyes snapped to the figure of a blood elf standing in the doorway but she was looking at Helen with clear distain. "It was my Hynor. Along with two orcs from the Warsong clan." she stated calmly.

Palette watched the blood elf for a few more seconds before releasing Helen letting her fall in a heap on the follow. Kneeling down to the goblin the druid pointing the knifes end at her heart making Helen look up into her eyes. "If I so much as see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now leave before I gut you." she said in a low voice with venom dripping from her tone. Helen sneered before dashing out of the house passing the elf as she went.

Standing back up Palette turned to her guest. "How do I know you are just saying a name? How do I know it wasn't just you?"

"Because I was there when he made the deal with James. And I can point to you the two orcs that had come with if you wish." she replied.

* * *

Palette walked with Sylinda as they made there way to the two orcs that she had pointed out. "Vargor, Arabina." Palette greeted the two sitting down in the vacant chair at their table.

"Palette." Vargor returned glancing at the elf. "I believe I know why you are here." He stated. "Then, please, enlighten me."

He glanced to his mate as she gave a nod before looking into his Chieftain's mate's eyes. "You know about the assassin since Sylinda is here with you and you sought the two of us out. With the elf's help no doubt."

"Then yes, I am here for that. I would like to know why you helped to put the hit on me. I have only done what is best for the clan yet it seems there are still those that wish me dead."

"We only went with Hynor as his bodyguards. He is a coward and failed to help his mate out of attention she did not ask for." Arabina stated looking towards Sylinda.

"You may not have helped in part of the hit but you did make sure that any _half-breeds_ werent born." she stated calmly watching their reactions as they stiffened. "I found out what Helen has been doing and only those from the clan would want to keep Hellscream's line pure. I'm sure your Chieftain will like to hear your side of why you took it upon yourself to stop him from having a family. Take them to the cell, there they will wait for the Warchief to decide their fate." she ordered at four guards took a hold of the two and watched at they were taken.

Sylinda stood next to the druid, waiting. For what, she did not know yet. "Sylinda, leave." the elf glanced to the human in confusion but Palette continued to look forwards arms resting on the table. "Leave. You may not have don't much in the dealings but you were still present. For that, you would be considered an accomplice if I were to have been killed that day." she turned to look over her shoulder. "I am giving you this time to leave and return to your home. Do not return."

Sylinda stood there a little shocked that Palette was letting her go knowing she had a part, one that was very small, but a part no less. Palette stood slowly and walked away from the elf. She had other things to do that needed to be seen.

* * *

 **Sorry for the pause in updating.**

 **Ashmo21 - Thank you! For a good bit i was unsure about it but once i got past the block i was able to come back to it.**

 **I want to thank those that Favorited and followed. crazyqueen20 and king odin!**


	20. AN

**Dear readers,**

 **I am sorry to have to do this by I have put up a poll on my page. This story just doesn't have the muse it use to and i have been having difficulty trying to get it jump started. I do not want to give up on my character Palette. I honestly don't know what to say to explain it, this is not the first time i have thought to do this.**

 **So my readers, please leave a vote. If need leave a review or PM me to explain why you choose whatever vote you did. You as my readers have done so much for me as a writer and I thank you.**


	21. AN 2

**So far three have voted. 2 for maybe and 1 for yes.**

 **Now, Since i put up the last A/N I have begun to work on it at times while another story more as a main focus for now but do not worry i will still work on this one. Other than that if you are reading this, I have begun to think of some things. As in for you as readers, what would you want to see more of? Of what you would like to explore more of? There will me many changes to this so it wont be the same as to where this one lead...**

 **Meaning a possibility of no Garrosh. Maybe mentions and at times near and/or around him but not as was in this one. That being said, again the reboot will be different. This is not a rewrite, it is a reboot of the character Palette.**

 **From the writer, I bid you a good day**


End file.
